The Stolen Youth of Rin
by Kawaii-KeKe-Chan
Summary: After being saved and befriending the owner of the 'Shikon Sword', Rin encounters a dark miko, who steals youth to prolong her life. But the spell backfires and Rin gains 7 years! Rin has to deal with a new body, strange feelings...and Sesshomaru! RS
1. Pursuit

**So hey, I'm back! The writing bug bit me again, so I've only had a few days break from finishing my other fic, I want to love you (check it out! Inu X Kag!) to starting this! I hope you enjoy it…It's a Rin X Sesshy with a twist! **

**Note: I don't really know if they have apple trees in Japan, but let's say they do!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, BUT my imagination does own Sayuri and her Shikon Sword!**

_Know the lingo:_

_Danna-sama master_

_Arigato thank you_

**Note: This is set in the same time period as I want to love you…two years after the anime has finished. But it is not a continuation of I want to love you! I have only seen up to eps. 139 and the first movie, so that's what I'm going on!**

* * *

**The stolen youth of Rin**

**By Kawaii-KeKe-Chan**

**Chapter 1**

**Pursuit**

The sun was beating down on a young girl of ten whom sitting on a mossy log. The sky was a vibrant orangey-red, much like the flames of the small camp fire that was burning not too far from the girl. She swung her feet listlessly, singing sweetly under her breath:

"_In the mountain, _

_In the forest, _

_In the wind, _

_In a dream, _

_Where are you Sesshomaru? _

_With an ally like Jaken_

_I will wait alone_

_Until you come _

_Sesshomaru…_

_Please return_…"

A breeze whipped around the girl, tousling her dark brown hair and making her blink her hazelnut eyes. She stood up, her orange and cream checked kimono flapping in the sudden wind, her green sash whipping behind her.

"Jaken-sama!" She cried, as the brown clad youkai appeared through the trees.

"Rin," he reached her, leaning on the staff of heads "Lord Sesshomaru-sama is still away. I have come to check on you," _Sesshomaru would never forgive me if anything were to happen to the wretched girl…_

Rin nodded, the disappointment clear in her liquid brown eyes. Then she smiled, clapping her hands. "Good, you're here, Jaken-sama! Now I can go look for some food!"

"Wait! Rin!" the small reptile-like youkai called. _Foolish child…I have been travelling for days…_

Jaken sat heavily on the log, looking at Ah-Un, Sesshomaru's two headed beast guiltily. _I'll let her go herself, this once…_

* * *

Rin walked through the forest, the pink tipped sky visible still through the trees. She skipped merrily, pausing now and then to examine a fungi or plant, trying to determine if it was editable. Rin tripped while skipping, stumbling onto the ground. She picked herself up, wondering what she could have fallen over, in the middle of the grass. A shiny red apple was nestled in the lush green blades. Rin stooped down, picking it up with delight. She had never seen an apple before, but it looked fairly appetizing.

"Where did it come from?" Rin asked aloud, her gaze travelling upwards. She beamed, looking into the braches of the tree laden with the fruit. "Great!" Rin had always been a good climber, and she immediately dropped the apple she had been holding, in order to grasp the first lower branch. She swung herself up, her feet latching onto the trunk as the reached the second, higher branch. Determined and focused on her goal, Rin didn't realise how high she was really climbing. She reached out in anticipation, wondering at how the fruit would taste on her hungered tongue. A sudden rustle and gasp made her look downwards sharply. A young woman had been running and stopped abruptly under the tree Rin was perched in, one hand steadying her against the bark while another held her panting chest. Rin had forgotten about the apples completely, so rapt she was in observing his woman. _She's very pretty!_

She had long, dark raven hair, very much the colour of Rin's own. It was in two pleats, one at each side of her head, ending at her waist and fastened with two white flowers. Her eyes were closed as she took sharp breaths, but Rin thought she had a very beautiful face- _Like Sesshomaru-sama's!_

She was wearing a deep purple kimono; half of which was pale lilac embodied with indigo flowers. She wore a white sash in which, Rin was surprised to see, rested a sword. Rin was so intent in watching this woman that she didn't realise her hand was still out reached for the apple. She wobbled unsteadily, a cry bursting from her lips as she toppled back and fell, screaming.

* * *

Rin closed her eyes as she plummeted to the ground, her stomach seizing as she screamed. She expected to hit the ground hard, and was astonished when she felt arms grab hold of her. She opened her eyes, blinking…._Sesshomaru-sama?_

Large hazel eyes gazed down on her. They were framed by long, black lashes and they peered at her prettily. "Are you alright, child?"

Her voice was light and soft, and Rin guessed she was around Kagome-chan's age, though maybe older. She nodded, still too shocked to speak. The young girl smiled down at her, and was about to set her on her feet when they heard yells. Rin looked up at the noise, seeing the girl bite her lip "I'm going to need to run little girl- hold on tight!"

Without another warning the young woman took off, running with the grace that reminded Rin very much of her protector. She put her arms around the girl's neck, looking over her shoulder as they bumped up and down through the woods, heading in the diagonal direction of where Rin's camp was. She could hear the shouting again, men's voices-

"Bitch! Get back here!"

"Stupid hussy! You can't run forever!"

Rin saw the woman's eyes narrow as she sprinted as fast as she could.

"Why are we running?" Rin asked.

"Those men," inhaled the girl as a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead "If they catch me, they'll kill me," she looked down at the girl in her arms, smiling slightly "If they catch you…"

Rin shuddered, fairly understanding what she was implying. In the village from which Rin had lived, men had often threatened what they would do to her…she hadn't lived a sheltered life until Sesshomaru-sama had came along, and try as she did to forget…

"I can see them!" gasped Rin, as two men came through the trees behind them "They have swords!"

The young girl nodded "What's your name, little girl?"

"Rin,"

"Rin, quickly, around my neck I am wearing a chain with a jewel attached on it. Take it off and put it around your own neck. When I drop you, hide in the bushes,"

Rin glanced up, worried at the rasped breaths the woman was taking as her pace slowed "Rin, don't let them get the chain- I won't let them harm you- understand?"

Rin nodded, and then asked "Please, lady, what is your name?"

"Sayuri,"

"Arigato for saving my life, Sayuri-sama,"

The girl glanced down, smiling briefly at how the little girl had addressed her.

"Stop!"

"Hey! Bitch, get back here!"

"Now, Rin!" Sayuri released Rin from her grasp, shielding the child with her body as she scrambled off the ground "Whatever you may hear, stay hidden," Sayuri whispered as Rin picked herself up and burrowed into the bushes nearby. She covered her mouth as Sayuri drew her sword from her sash, raising it in front of her face as she took up a defensive stance. There were many more men now, around eight, all similar looking, with their dark hair in small ponytails, and khaki green armour and kimonos. Many had swords, others bows. Rin trembled as she watched the woman who had saved her life bravely stand before these men. Cupped in Rin's small palm was the necklace she had hastily taken off Sayuri. It was a silver chain, and at the end was a purple jewel shard. Rin's brown eyes widened. _This is a Shikon Shard! Like the ones Kagome-chan is collecting! _

Rin tore her gaze away from the shard as the men began to laugh-

"We've got you now, bitch!"

"No more running for you!"

* * *

Sayuri felt her chest rise and fall as she inhaled much need oxygen. There was a stitch tearing up her side and her head was dizzy. She saw three men had their arrows trained on her.

"Go!"

They released them simultaneously, and Sayuri jumped up in the air, neatly dodging them. She checked behind her while still in the air, relieved to see the arrows hadn't gone Rin's way. _Poor child…but I couldn't have left her there…_

She landed on her feet, one knee on the ground, her sword angled diagonally across her face.

"You don't seriously think you can fight us, wench?" hissed one, charging towards Sayuri, his sword slashing the air where the young girl had previously been. She flipped backwards, propelling herself up with her right palm, swiping the man's hand cleanly off his arm. There were collective gasps from the men as their captain staggered, holding the bleeding stump.

"What are you waiting for?" the man screamed "Get her! Dead or alive, I don't care!"

The men looked at each other warily "But sir, the danna-sama said…"

"Fuck that! My hand's fucking been cut off!"

The men looked at their spitting leader, and Sayuri tilted her sword so that his blood dripped off in crimson beads "It makes me sick to dirty a sword with such unworthy blood…"

"Argh!" The now one handed captain grabbed his sword from where it had fallen

"Right, bitch, you're dead!" He charged, and Sayuri nimbly jumped up, springing off his chest and kicking him into two of his men. She landed gracefully, eyeing the remaining men. They charged, bows forgotten.

* * *

Rin cowered as she watched the fight progress. She had never seen a woman fight before like this. These were trained, full grown men, and Sayuri was just a young girl. Rin clenched her hand, gasping as the shikon shard bit into her palm. She quickly put the necklace on, remembering Sayuri had wanted her to do so. She leaned through the dense braches of the bush she had thrown herself into, leaves and thorns scratching her face as she struggled to get a closer look. Sayuri had just tricked two men into charging at her, while jumping into the air as they stabbed each other through the stomach. Now only four men remained on their feet, bedazzled at the young woman who was easily taking out the strongest men the village had. The captain had his bleeding arm to his chest, and yelled at his remaining men "Get her!"

They charged, a little hesitantly. She was still a girl, after all.

"Please, don't insult me," said Sayuri coldly as she infiltrated their attack. One man she sent sprawling on the ground, two more out cold. Only one clashed swords with her. He leaned in, his eyes narrowing under her ice cold glare,

"Where did a girl like you learn to fight?" he exclaimed.

Sayuri raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow "Not surprisingly, I was about to ask you the same,"

She pivoted on her foot, whacking the man's sword away with her blade. He stepped back, picking another sword from a fallen comrade, shaking with rage.

"Where is the necklace, bitch?" hissed the captain as he came forward himself with another sword. The sprawled man got up, embarrassed at being taken out by a girl half his age. Then he noticed his two unconscious comrades, and felt a little better. Sayuri cocked her head, innocence portrayed on her face.

"Necklace? Whatever are you talking about?"

"Don't act coy with me, hussy!" He had been in the army for twenty years, and knew a lot more about distraction tactics than Sayuri. While she was still answering him, he chucked the metal blade without warning. Sayuri just jumped in time, but the sword caught her hip. Sayuri bid it no heed, striking the captain down when he charged again.

* * *

Rin gasped as the blood blossomed on Sayuri's kimono. The deep purple stained violet, but the young girl didn't seem to notice or care. She fought on, parrying the blows of the remaining three men, infuriated by the death of their commander.

"What do you want a sword like that for anyway?" one man hollered at her. Sayuri didn't turn her head to reply- she wasn't foolish to fall for the same trick again. As she leaped over the other two men, she said sweetly "It's such a pretty sword, and it matches my kimono!"

The man seethed "Are you patronizing me, bitch?" he screamed.

Sayuri laughed "So glad you caught on!"

She was silenced as one man grabbed her by the hair and wrenched her neck head back, the blade under her throat.

"Give me the necklace," he crowed "Or I'll take more than your life!"

The two men wiped their foreheads, glad the wench had finally been caught. She remained cool and dignified, as if she under no threat at all.

"What's stolen will be returned!" cried one man.

Sayuri laughed "Stolen? This sword has been in my family from its birth! It was your so called master who stole it!"

"So called?" the man holding Sayuri captive held the blade closer to her skin, so she could feel the sharp edge neck her neck. "The danna-sama is your master too, don't forget. He wants you back alive so he can kill you slowly in the same way he did to your lover!"

Sayuri swallowed "What did you do to Takeshi?"

The man laughed cruelly "The danna-sama will tell you himself. It is the price you pay for lying with the likes of that servant scum and thinking the danna-sama wouldn't find out!"

Sayuri heard the rustle and saw the other two men turn.

"Takeshi was a better lover then the danna-sama ever was!" she cried, jutting her foot behind into the man's groin.

* * *

Rin tried to get a better view of the men, as they were blocking her vision of Sayuri. _I can't sit and watch her die!_

Rin pulled herself out the bush, snagging her kimono in several places. She fell out with a thump, and couldn't help but let out an "Oof," as she landed on her stomach.

"What was that?" the two men peered around. Rin watched as Sayuri delivered a kick behind, causing the man to double up in pain, releasing her. She ducked the blade, slicing him down the stomach.

"Rin," gasped Sayuri, her eyes wide. It was too late. The two men had approached Rin, sword raised. They had noticed the girl, who was shakily getting to her knees. More over, they had noticed the chain dangling from around her neck.

* * *

**So there we go! Look at me, all swish and using page breaks lol! Please RnR peeps! Love you all! xxx**


	2. Trapped

**Wow! 7 Reviews already lol? I'm pleased! I missed logging on and seeing FanFic Review appear in my inbox! As usual, I'll arigato at the end! Keep it up- You guys are the best! Wohoo! I could be going to Japan next summer with my school! How KAWAII!**

_Know the lingo:_

_Hai - Yes_

_Arigato- thank you_

_Chikushou- Dammit_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Trapped**

The two men advanced on the small girl who had got to her feet, her hazel eyes large and liquid filled. _Sayuri-sama told me to stay hidden…and not to let them get the chain!_

Rin squeaked and closed her eyes as she saw one man bring his sword down to slice her in two. She felt the air swish, and heard a grunt and a female gasp. Rin looked through trembling fingers to discover Sayuri in front of her, her sword pressing against the blade of the man.

"Don't harm her," Sayuri threatened, whacking the man's blade away. Rin gazed up at the young woman, who was now defending herself and Rin against the last two men. She bit her lip, worried Sayuri would be angry at her. But Sayuri looked down at the girl smiling, "Are you alright?"

"Hai," Rin nodded, "But Sayuri-sama, you're bleeding!"

Sayuri put a palm to her waist, feeling the soaked kimono material. The two warriors were watching the pair, unsure of how to act.

"Dirty whore," remarked one "You already have a kid? You must have lost your purity at a very early age, you slut!"

Rin gasped at the heated insult, but Sayuri smiled coldly, not even glancing at the man. "Rin, what age are you?"

"Ten, Sayuri-sama"

"Do you hear that, scum? If she is my child I would have had to have given birth at seven!"

One man stared dumbly at the other "Is that possible?"

Sayuri rolled her eyes, wondering how to deal with these idiots without getting Rin involved. _I don't particularly want to kill them in front of her, either…_

"Rin," she said lowly "Stay back and close your eyes"

* * *

Rin nodded, as the young girl took a run at the still puzzled men. She gasped at her bravery. She was still bleeding, pools of blood in front of Rin at where Sayuri had stood. There were men dead all around. As Rin began to close her lids, she saw something out the corner of her eye. Two men, whom previously Rin thought to be dead, began to arouse. One blinked at the young girl, and she stared back fearfully. She took a step back, stumbling in her haste to put distance between herself and the leering man, whom was dragging both himself and his partner up. Rin chanced a glance at Sayuri, who was battling fiercely with the other two men, sparks flying and the clashing of metal echoing around the forest. Rin felt hands around her throat, and she cricked her neck she looked around so fast. The leering man was now hoisting her up into the air, grinning. "My, what do we have here?"

* * *

Sayuri heard a man's voice across the forest, and span around. _Rin! Chikushou!_

Two men had awoken, and one had Rin by her throat in the air. The other was tugging at the necklace that Rin clung onto desperately. Sayuri dodged the attacks made by the two men she had been fighting. She ran towards Rin, stumbling as a sword sliced her ankle. _It's just a cut!_

Sayuri continued to run, and by now had Rin's captors' attention. The one who had just ripped off the necklace drew his own sword, but Sayuri sent it flying without a second thought. She sunk her blade into the man's stomach, while punching the man who held Rin in his exposed belly. He doubled up, and Sayuri drew her sword again, hacking his neck, the blood spurting out over her already soaked kimono.

"Sayuri-sama!" screamed Rin, and Sayuri turned. Her previous attackers had joined the melee, and one was seconds away from piercing through the defenceless girl's heart. Sayuri did all she could in that amount of time. She dived into front of Rin, taking the blow through the chest.

* * *

Rin had just fallen to the ground having been released from the man's clutches. She had held on to the necklace as long as she could before the man had painfully wrenched back her fingers. Rin crawled away from under Sayuri's feet, as the girl was fighting still, two more men ran from the same direction Sayuri had came from. One caught sight of the little girl, and grinned, charging, his word held high.

"Sayuri-sama!" Rin screamed, as she flung her arms over her head. The blow never came, and a thud later Rin discovered why. She looked up, to see Sayuri's purple kimono in front of her, though her back was to her. A sword tip pierced through her back, and Rin screamed as blood flowed from the wound. Sayuri fell to her knees as the man retracted the sword, cackling "It's all over, bitch,"

"Sayuri-sama!" cried Rin, as the young girl pressed two hands over her chest, her eyes wide. _I was injured…_

Her sword lay across her knees. Rin only glanced at it, noticing the scarlet blood on the blade and the two purple stones that were decorating the tang. Rin swallowed as the three remaining men surrounded the two girls smiling. There was no escape, and they knew it.

* * *

"Jaken," a low, cold voice cut the air, as sharp as a sword through ice.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" gasped Jaken, gazing up at the Inu youkai fearfully "You have returned!"

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered over the camp, the burning fire and his pet beast Ah-Un.

"Where is Rin?"

"Ah-aha, well, she was hungry Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken warbled off. _I'm dead…_

Sesshomaru caught the gaze of his servant with his cool amber eyes.

"You should not have let her go alone,"

He walked off without further explanation. Jaken blinked. _I'm…I'm alive?_

Sesshomaru discreetly sniffed the air as he walked away from his babbling servant. Rin's scent was fresh in the wind. _Not only her, but also…humans…and blood…_

Sesshomaru quickened his pace as he entered the forest. He could pick up Rin's trail easily, but it wasn't straight. It was all over the place. Sesshomaru frowned, and was contemplating this when a scream reached his acute and sensitive ears.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

* * *

**Yes short chappy! Lol but I wanted to end it here! Cos it's a cliffy and u know I'm evil! Please RnR peeps! Luv to know what you think!**

**Major arigatos to:**

**Darking Queen: Woo! Thanks so much!**

**RahneSinclairDaCosta: But have I kept it lol? Thx for reviewin!**

**Animeawsome: I hope it's better than I want to love you lol! But thanks for being a fab fan and RnR-ing more of my work! You rock!**

**EternalAflfliction: I love you for loving it lol! Keep up the RnR-ing!**

**Kira-Jayde: Yeah! Another I want to love you convert lol! Oops, the war on cliffies continues then…**

**Blueish Angel: Suspensful! Wow great word lol! And thanks for not just screaming UPDATE SOON! I like your consideration lol!**

**Simplyelena: More fighting here lol! Thx for ur review!**

**Keep it up peeps!**


	3. Denial

**Oops! DISCALIMER: I only own my imagination!**

**Again, arigato people! I want to love you didn't even get a review til the third chappy, so I'm very excited tht this story had already has had 15 reviews! Wohoo! **

**So Sesshomaru's finally coming in to the picture! Of course, you all know what's gona happen next, right? But it'll still be fun to read!**

_Know the lingo:_

_Hai: Yes_

_Arigato: thank you_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Denial**

"Sayuri-sama!" Rin leaned over the injured girl, who had a gaping wound in her chest. She tried to ignore her racing heart as the men advanced on them.

"Rin," Sayuri was lying on the ground, her hands pressed to her injury, her pleated hair covering her face. "Run,"

"No!" cried Rin, tears welling in her eyes "I won't leave you here!"

"Please, Rin," Sayuri's breath was coming in short bursts. _I'm dying…_

Rin bit her lip as the tears plopped off her cheeks. Sayuri's purple kimono was completely saturated in blood, and Rin had no means of defending them from the men now gathered around.

"You," one man barked to another "Take the sword and necklace and head back to the village. We'll finish these two off,"

"Hai, sir!" Rin watched in horror as the man came forward, and Sayuri's hand darted out and clasped the sword "Stay away, scum," she hissed coldly.

"Don't make me laugh!" the man grabbed the blade of Sayuri's sword, and Rin grabbed it too, helping her saviour "Let go!" she said fiercely.

"Kid, get lost!" The man pulled her up by the scruff of her neck, and Rin squealed.

"Rin!" Sayuri tried to raise herself to free the child, but another man had come forward and silenced her with a single blow. He picked up the sword, grinning, and ran away into the distance.

"Sayuri-sama!" gasped Rin, as the young woman hit the forest floor in defeat, lying in a pool of blood. "No!" Rin struggled at the man's grasp, and he held her tighter, raising his sword "Annoying little punk, ain't you?" Rin watched helplessly as the man brought the sword down on her. A single name escaped her lips, the name of the only person who could save her now-

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

* * *

The men thought it was a flash of lightening through the night sky. But as the blue bolt cut across their windpipes, they died without finding out whom or what had caused their deaths.

Rin had been dropped to the ground for the second time that night, and her little bones rattled in shock. She struggled to kneel up, aware of blood on her hands. _Sayuri's blood-Sayuri!_

"Rin,"

The person whose name had burst from her lips before being killed now stood in front of her. He had his sword drawn, and looked at her directly, as the men's blood coated the grass blades in crimson droplets. But there was not a trace of blood on Sesshomaru's sword.

Rin looked into the golden eyes of her protector, raising herself up with difficulty. She had fallen awkwardly on her ankle, and stumbled forward. Sesshomaru leaned out and held her with his one arm, loosely yet securely.

"Arigato, Sesshomara-sama," blinked Rin, as she touched her ankle, a shooting pain causing her to inhale sharply.

"Have you hurt yourself?" the Inu youkai asked.

"Hai,"

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl. Why she was in this place, he had no clue. Her hands were covered in the blood of the only dead woman. There were many dead men, but not all, Sesshomaru noted, were the ones he had killed.

Sesshomaru saw Rin look around the clearing, then cry "Sayuri-sama!"

Sesshomaru watched coolly as Rin limped forward and collapsed on the girl's chest,

"Sayuri-sama, Sayuri-sama!" Rin jostled the woman, feeling the warmth disappear under her fingertips.

"Please, Sayuri-sama," Rin wiped her eyes as tears made her vision blur.

"I'm sorry; I didn't do as you said! It's my fault!"

Sesshomaru picked up these words easily, but they still made no sense to him. How did Rin know this woman? How had she 'not done what she said'? He watched as Rin cried over the dead woman's body. He began to walk away, raising his voice slightly, "Rin, we're leaving,"

Rin blinked as Sesshomaru began to walk away. She looked down at the young girl's body, her closed eyes and parted lips. The blood had stopped flowing, but it soaked Sayuri's clothes and skin.

"I can't leave her here," Rin thought aloud.

Sesshomaru paused, wondering why Rin wasn't skipping at his side. He remembered her ankle, wondering if he would need to carry her back to the camp. As he turned, he saw the girl was still were he had left her. It took a while for it to sink in to Sesshomaru that Rin had disobeyed him for the first time in her life. He waited, but she continued to cry silently, occasionally wiping her face.

"Rin,"

The girl looked up, startled at the tinge of anger tainting Sesshomaru's voice.

She caught his golden eyes staring at her, and she looked away hastily.

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama, can't I at least…"

Rin couldn't say it. A lump formed in her throat as she looked down at the woman whom she had shared little time with but had formed a stronger bond with than any other woman. Sesshomaru walked over to the girl, still puzzling at why she was so upset.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, standing behind her. Rin bit her lip, holding back further tears. She knew they angered Sesshomaru-sama.

"She saved my life…"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Rin had been in danger- and he hadn't been here? He looked down at the dead woman's body, annoyed that he had a debt to repay to a corpse.

"You were in danger?" he asked.

"Hai, twice,"

Sesshomaru now felt a stab at his chest. Twice? Twice Rin could have been killed and he hadn't been here. _What…what is this…feeling? Like ice over my skin…_

Sesshomaru merely grunted, and said "We'll bury her. Jaken can do it later,"

The coldness and the way he stated this so simply made Rin's heart clench. _How can I leave this woman who saved my life?_

"Her death was my fault," whispered Rin, laying her hands on the woman's body again, feeling the slight heat remaining.

Sesshomaru sighed quietly, realising he owed a major debt to this woman. _And there is only one way to repay…_

"Rin, move back," Sesshomaru ordered. Rin blinked, looking up unquestionably. She feared to anger her protector, and had complete trust in him. She moved to the side, watching as Sesshomaru drew another sword. Rin's eyes widened.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama!" she gasped. He ignored her, concentrating on the 'guys from hell' who were covering the woman's body. He cut across sharply, killing them in one swipe. This was completely invisible to Rin however, who sat watching as Sesshomaru sliced thin air, wondering what he could be doing. He sheathed his sword, and again began to walk away. Rin blinked, wondering what he was trying to achieve. Her heart thudded. _Is he leaving me here?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gasp.

"S-Sayuri-sama?" Rin whispered fearfully.

She watched in awe as the woman sat up, her hands tracing her mark free body.

"How?"

"Sayuri-sama!" Rin exclaimed, crawling to the young woman's side.

"Rin?" Sayuri picked the girl up, blinking her large hazel eyes which were full of life "What happened?"

She looked around the area, noting the dead men. _Not the man who took my sword though…_

"Sesshomaru-sama saved you!" squealed Rin, crying with happiness. _Sayuri is alive again!_

"Sesshomaru-sama?" repeated Sayuri, wondering why she could stand up and how she had no wounds what so ever. _It did happen though- this girl…my blood soaked kimono- my lack of sword and chain…_

"Hai!" Rin looked around "Oh! Where did he go?"

* * *

Sesshomaru strode ahead, cursing the sword on his hip. _I just saved another human, huh?_

He could hear Rin babbling happily to the woman, whose voice was soft and surprised. He was glad to note she wasn't a giggling fool like Inuyasha's wench…_But why do I care?_

He walked on, passing under branches and twigs cracking beneath his leather clad feet. He was glad Rin had stopped crying, but felt a his heart curl when a thought came into his head, followed by another and another…_Rin may leave…with that human…_

Sesshomaru knew he shouldn't care. He should be happy to have the little girl removed from his sight, letting him continuing his journey and travel where he pleased, instead of worrying if Rin would be safe. Sesshomaru snarled at his own thoughts…

_Worry? I do not 'worry'…_

He pulled himself out his inner turmoil when a familiar scent caught on the wind. Sesshomaru growled in the back of his throat. _Perfect…the one person whom I want to see after saving another mortal…Inuyasha…_

* * *

**I've decided to make these chappies pretty short lol! Soz! Lol and in the anime, Sesshomaru actually calls them 'the guys from hell!' so no laughing! Arigato to all my readers and reviewers! Keep it up:**

**Sesshomaru's 4eva: Arigato! I think every little detail helps lol! And this is a very untypical storyline…though we see a little of Sesshy's feelings in this chappy eh? Keep Rnr-ING!**

**Thoughts13: Here it is lol!**

**Blueish Angel: Ariagto! I'll try!**

**RahneSinclairDaCosta: Woo! Hopefully I still will!**

**Animeawsome: Woo! Arigato! Hope u like this chappy too!**

**EternalAffliction: Aww, that's soo sweet! But you don't need to bow luckily I am quite good at updating lol!**

**Odi et amo: Well I'm glad I do arigato!**

**Kira-Jayde: Wow, what sugar have you been on? I WANT SOME! Lol Fluffy didn't hate Jaken because he was worried about Rin too much…**

**Sesshomaru: Do not talk nonsense wench. **

**Author: Fluffy! Let me pat your tail!**

**Sesshomaru: I think not.**

**Author: Damn!**

**Sesshomaru: Quite. I am only keeping you alive so I can read what happens next..**

**Author: Really?**

**Sesshomaru: Yes**

**Author: shrugs…whatever you say, fluffy!**

**Sesshomaru: Fluffy?**

**Author:Uh, gotto go!**

**As for being in my story…well, if a part comes along you have it lol!**


	4. The split shard

**Wow you guys rock! Seriously! Arigatos at the end, but big thanks to everyone who is reading this right now! Enjoy!**

**Note: After watching eps. 140-148, I kinda realise that there's only one shard left. Which fucks up my storyline, but just go wiv the flow, k? Ariagto!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is that crazy thing…oh yeah- my imagination!**

_Know the lingo:_

_Baka- idiot_

_Nani-what?_

_Temee-idiot_

_Houshi- monk_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The split shard**

"There's the village!" smiled Kagome, clapping her hands "Yeah! We'll have a comfy bed tonight!"

"Keh,"

Kagome chose to ignore the scowling hanyou. She knew he wouldn't care where they went really- _it's not like he sleeps anyway!_

"Oh, I can't wait for a bath," smiled Sango, beside Kagome as they began to walk down a hill to the village.

"Me too," Miroku chipped in, smiling wider when Sango threw him a dirty look

"Oh course, dear Sango, I mean by myself, unless…"

"Shut it, houshi-sama," the youkai exterminator hissed, not even turning around.

"Baka," muttered Shippo, perched on Kagome's shoulder. Kirara mewed in agreement from her height on Sango's shoulder.

They made their way down the hill, drinking in the last of the pink sunset. The unusual silence was broken when Kagome turned to the direction of the forest on their left.

"Kagome-chan?" asked Sango, stopping to look at the schoolgirl. Inuyasha and Miroku looked back, realising the girls weren't catching up with them.

"Kagome! What is it?" Inuyasha shouted. _If this is about another stupid 'rare flower' she wants to pick…_

Kagome blinked, her mouth dry. _I can sense two shards! But…how? How is that possible? Naraku hasn't got the remaining shards because they were in difficult to find places! How then…_

The hanyou growled in irritation when Kagome didn't reply. "Hey, wench!"

Kagome's eyes widened as the shards grew closer. "It's shikon shards! Two of them! And they're heading this way!"

"N-Nani!"

Inuyasha sniffed, drawing his sword "It can't be! That's a human scent on the wind!"

"Two shards?" squawked Shippo "How can it be two shards!"

Sango readied her boomerang, and bit her lip. _What can it be? Maybe fake shards? Is this another trap?_

Her friends were in similar frames of mind. Kagome gasped "It's coming faster!"

Inuyasha stepped in front of the girl "Stay behind me, Kagome!"

The group waited for a moment, the breeze whipping their hair up and sending flower petals scattering around the hill. "There!" cried Miroku. The trees parted, and a man stepped out, panting heavily. He wore all khaki armour and a matching kimono.

Inuyasha laughed, looking at Kagome "Hey wench, are your powers on the blink or something?"

Kagome crossed her arms "Shut up! That man has two shards!"

Inuyasha shrugged, as the man registered the group in front of him-

"What the fuck…"

* * *

The man blinked, wondering if he was seeing things due to over exhaustion. There was a guy in front of him, with billowing white hair, piercing amber eyes and…dog ears on his head…_hanyou…_wielding the hugest sword the man had ever seen.

Behind him, looking annoyed was a girl wearing the strangest…_and shortest…_

kimono the warrior had ever seen. She was stunningly beautiful, with midnight hair and large almond eyes. On her shoulder was a tiny child with an orange puffy tail…_another youkai! _Behind them, was another, older girl wearing a black youkai exterminator uniform and a large boomerang in her hands. She had raven hair in a high ponytail and glimmering brown eyes. On her shoulder was a small yellow cat with two tails and black markings_…and another! _The last person in the unruly group was a houshi, with purple robes and matching violet eyes with a golden staff. The warrior blinked, taking a step back. _That girl said something about…shards…_

Inuyasha watched the warrior as he glanced at his friends. His eyes settled on Kagome, and Inuyasha growled "Hey, temee, where the fuck you looking?"

He jumped forward, holding the man up by the scruff of his kimono.

"Let go of me, hanyou!" spat the warrior.

Kagome winced.

Inuyasha squeezed tighter "Give me the shards!" he hissed.

"N-Nani?" The warrior was glad he had fastened the sword in his scabbard, but the necklace was in his clenched fist. Inuyasha threw him down shouting,

"Hey wench, come here and tell me where the shards are!" He looked down at the man with fire in his amber orbs "So I can cut them out slowly!"

"Inuyasha," warned Kagome as she approached the man. Shippo jumped from her shoulder to Inuyasha's so he could get a closer look.

"He's got the blood of humans all over him Kagome, so don't bother being nice!"

Kagome looked down at the warrior, and gasped. She bent down, looking at his body in confusion. He spat at her "What you looking at, bitch?"

"Hey!" Inuyasha pointed the blade at the man's throat "Don't speak to her like that, temee!"

Kagome blinked. _Inuyasha speaks like that to me more than anyone…baka…_

She looked up at him "In his palm,"

"Nani?" Inuyasha looked at the man "Hey, open your hand!"

The warrior laughed "Yeah, right!"

He grabbed Kagome's wrist, drawing his sword and holding it to her throat

"Attack me and the girl is dead!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Temee," Inuyasha looked at the man, smelling the fear in Kagome's scent.

"Heh Heh," The warrior began to walk backwards, whispering to Kagome softly "Now you just come with me and I might not hurt you…too much…"

"Not in your fucking life!" Inuyasha shouted, and in one swift motion hit the man's blade up and into the air. He grabbed Kagome, pulling her to his chest, feeling her gasp. Inuyasha pointed his sword at the man growling "You're going to pay for that little trick, temee!"

"Inuyasha!" whispered Kagome "I can only see the one shard in his hand! I can't see the other one!"

The hanyou looked down at the distressed girl, frowning "Nani?"

"Inuyasha!" called Sango and Miroku as the man retrieved his sword and swung at the hanyou.

"Keh!" Inuyasha whacked his blade away once more, his arm around Kagome tightening. She bit her lip, her head spinning. _Why can I only see one shard?_

The warrior glanced at his sword, lying a distance away. Inuyasha continued to growl at him. "Hand over the shards, now!"

The warrior blinked "Shards? I only have one-" He closed his eyes, realising what he had let slip. Inuyasha grinned "That's good enough for me!" Throwing Kagome to the side, he pounced on the warrior and snatched the necklace out his hand. The warrior tried to get up, but Inuyasha knocked him out with a causal biff of his fist.

* * *

Kagome rubbed her butt, throwing daggers at the hanyou who was examining the shard.

"Hey," Inuyasha said, turning the shard over in his palm "This shard's been spilt!"

"Huh?" said Miroku and Sango together. Kagome got up and looked at the fragment in Inuyasha's palm. "How can you tell?"

Inuyasha touched the shard with one finger "It's not been broken cleanly, like all the other shards. Someone has snapped it themselves."

Kagome frowned. _Why would somebody do that?_

Miroku leaned down and picked up the warrior's sword.

"You feel it too, houshi-sama?" said Sango, joining him.

"There's definitely a strange vibe coming it," nodded Miroku.

"That's where the second shard sense is coming from!" Kagome realised "But I can't see it!"

Inuyasha looked at the sword "A shard…from this sword?" He shook his head as the wind whipped his ice white hair into his eyes. He growled suddenly, turning to the forest.

"Inuyasha?"

"That's Sesshomaru's scent!"

* * *

**So the plot thickens! Dun Dun Dun!**

**Aw, watched the ep where Shippo begs Sesshy to save his little water beaver friend's dad. SO KAWAII! Sesshy does have a heart after all!**

**Ariagto, my lovely readers and reviewers! Keep it up:**

**Thoughts13: Looks like your top again lol! I'll consider your suggestion! Arigato keep RnR-ing!**

**SesshomaruCrazy: Well here you go! Unfortunately Sessh isn't in this chap, but he will be back with a vengeance lol!**

**Sesshomaru's 4eva: Arigato for the luvley praise! I'm glad you like!**

**Sheiba90: Way wicked!**

**Blueish Angel: I hope she does too!**

**Sweetweni: Yes, I wasn't always a Rin X Sesshy fan, but they're soo kawaii!**

**Darking Queen: Lol, maybe Sesshy should wear a big 'S' on his kimono…**

**EternalAffliction: Believe me; I'll never get sick of hearing it! And arigato, I'm honoured to be added to our C2!**

**Animeawsome: Sure thing!**

**Dark Magician Girl Aeris: He's such a fun character to write!**

**Simplyelena: Yup, Sesshy Rin it is. But, as I said before, with a twist!**

**Shesshy Girl: Love u for luvin it!**

**KokoroOfAnime: Your wish is my command! **

**Anime-maniac-1001: Updated : )**

**Kira-Jayde: Lol I love ur long reviews! No, sesshy isn't abducted and he's not exactly nice lol! We shall see…**

**Horselady902001: Hope u enjoyed!**

**Chante: Aw thtz so nice, I'm glad you enjoyed my other work! **

**Wow! Loads of reviews! Tht makes me one happy author :D**


	5. Meeting

**Gomen, Gomen! I have been super busy with English essays n tht…my folio needs to be completed soon to be sent away! Eeeks!**

**Anywho, arigato to you guys! All those who are supporting me through this- luv youz! Arigatos at the end!**

_Nani- what_

_Hai-yes_

_Ite- ouch _

_Inu- dog_

_Youkai- demon_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Meeting**

Sayuri looked down at the little girl in her arms. _I thought I was gone forever…_

She blinked her eyes; realising Rin was tugging her kimono sleeve,

"Sayuri-sama?"

"Hai?" Sayuri asked weakly.

"Sesshomaru-sama must have gone back to the camp!" Rin said, looking through the forest "We should follow him!"

Sayuri nodded again, feeling slightly disorientated. She stepped over the bodies of the dead men. _Who is this 'Sesshomaru-sama'…and how did he bring me back to life?_

* * *

Sesshomaru could smell another human, whom was not part of his brother's usual group- he smelled a man with the scent of that woman's blood, and Sesshomaru knew he had been one of the men whom had tried to harm Rin.

"Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome, and as if by magic, he appeared through the trees, his sword drawn. His pale white hair flew behind him like a sheet of ice, and his usually calm and collected golden eyes seemed larger.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru breathed "What are you doing here?"

The hanyou scowled, heaving his sword in front of him, pocketing the necklace,

"I could ask the same of you, Sesshomaru!"

The Inu Youkai was clearly distracted as the warrior on the ground began to stir.

"Ite…"

Sesshomaru walked swiftly over to the man, and before you could say 'Fluffy', had the warrior in his vice like grip.

"Sesshomaru!" exclaimed Sango and Kagome.

"What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha, as his brother's eyes narrowed. The warrior jerked, his hands clawing at Sesshomaru's grip. Sesshomaru simply raised his sword, and to the horror of the group, slit his throat.

"S-Sesshomaru!" cried Kagome, as the youkai dropped the man without letting his arm descend. He then sheathed his sword, and began to walk away.

"Oi, Sesshomaru! What did you do that for!" yelled Inuyasha. Shippo gawped at the dead body, and Kagome hastily covered the kit's eyes.

Sesshomaru paused, turning to his brother coldly "What I do concerns me alone, hanyou!"

"Nani!" growled the offended Inuyasha. He was quietened by another rustle in the trees, and sniffed confusedly. "What the fuck…"

* * *

Kagome watched with wide eyes as a young woman ducked under the branches of a tree and emerged on the hill. Her long, brown hair was in two pleats at either side of her head, and had large white flowers at the end of them. She was wearing a rather bloodstained purple kimono, and she held Rin in her arms.

Inuyasha took a whole second to observe this then smirked triumphantly at his brother

"Hey Sesshomaru, looks like you can't get enough of humans now! You starting a family or something?"

Sayuri blinked, looking at the man the red clad dog eared boy had addressed as Sesshomaru. _It is he._

She didn't know what she had been expecting, but not this. A man with long white hair, golden amber eyes with a blue crescent moon on his forehead and two purple stripes on either cheek. His ears were pointed, deeming him a youkai, and he seemed to have a large fluffy white tail hooked over one shoulder of his white and red honeycomb patterned kimono. He wore horned armour, and had a yellow and purple sash. He had one sword in his hand and another in his sash. He wore a pair of white hakama, which were gathered in at his ankles, and he wore black leather boots under these. His face was pointed and he threw a withering glance at the man whom had spoken to him. He began to walk off again, back into the forest, sheathing his sword once again.

Rin watched silently from Sayuri's arms. The group stared at the two, and Sayuri was about to turn away when she realised something in the houshi's hands.

"Hey, that's my sword!"

* * *

_I would have killed him, if it hadn't been for Rin there…_

Sesshomaru brooded as he walked back to the camp angrily, his blood boiling. _How dare that…hanyou…speak to me like that…_

She heard the woman speak suddenly "Hey, that's my sword!" Sesshomaru paused.

The woman had a sword? _Well, she must have killed those other men somehow…_

"I doubt it, bitch,"

"Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru began to walk off again, but slower. He knew his brother wouldn't dare hurt Rin…but he wanted to keep close.

* * *

Kagome reprimanded the hanyou angrily "How do you know it's not her sword?" she asked angrily.

Inuyasha glared at her "Cos she's a woman, wench!"

Sango now crossed her arms "What are you talking about? What's this?" she drew her own sword angrily. Inuyasha folded his own arms with a loud "Keh!"

Miroku looked down at the sword in his hands. "Is this really yours, my lady? Please, let me give it back to you…"

He met Sayuri, holding it out with a smile. Sango fumed, and Kagome closed her eyes but unfortunately not her ears to what was said next.

"In return, will you bear my child?"

Sango made a sound that reminded Kagome of Inuyasha growling. She opened her eyes, to see Miroku on the ground, but Sango still where she had been, but her mouth open. Sayuri smiled down at the houshi who she had just calmly butted with the tang of her blade. She sheathed her sword, and was about to walk off again when Inuyasha growled "Hey bitch, get back here! That sword has a shikon shard in it and I wanna know why!"

Sayuri stopped; glad her back was to the group. Her eyes went extremely large, and she shook her shoulders back, turning.

"How do you know that?" she hissed.

* * *

**I've been overwhelmed by the reviews I've been getting! Arigato so much!**

**Keep it up!**

**KokoroOfAnime: Lol it's fine! Arigato and keep RnR-ing!**

**Animeawsome: Lol a little twist eh? I appreciate all your reviews! Keep it up!**

**Sweetweni: Yah, true- but Sesshy didn't have to do it, did he:P**

**Blueish Angel: We'll wait and se eh?**

**EternalAfflicition: Ah, soon, soon! Maybe second next chap! Arigato for lovely review!**

**InuYasha'sLover: Glad you like!**

**Long Lost Dream37: I know, me too! But my darn muse won't let me! Grr!**

**Kawaii Hanyou Lover: Lovin ur new name lol! **

**Thoughts13: Nope she ain't but it'll come! Arigato tht's so sweet!**

**Kamilog: Lol hope the next chappie will sort some thigns out for you!**

**Kyuuketsuki-san: Arigato!**

**Inu-Baby18: Done and done lol**

**Darking Queen: Arigato!**

**Inu's-Bitchy-Baby-Grrl: Wow arigato for the major compliment!**

**Wohoo! Reviews make me a happy author! And soz if u guys want the sesshy rin fluff, but it'll come soon!**


	6. Sayuri's story

**Yeah! We've finally getting to the good part! Soz for all the waiting, but the chapter before were important for the story's development!**

_Know the lingo:_

_Nani- what_

_Chikushou- dammit_

_Hai- yes_

_Danna-sama- master_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Sayuri's story**

Sayuri looked at the hanyou with narrowed eyes. He swallowed, returning her cold gaze with one of his own…_shit, she don't half look like Sesshomaru when she does that…_

"I said," she repeated "How do you know that?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to let fly a stream of retorts, but Kagome stepped forward, her palms upward in peace.

"Excuse me," she said gently "But there seems to be some sort of understanding. We've been collecting Shikon shards for two years, in order to complete the shikon no tama,"

Sayuri cocked her head "You're the miko," she said "The one who sees and purifies the shards!"

Kagome nodded, unsure how the girl before her knew she was a miko. Sayuri took a step back, blinking "Chikushou…"

Only Inuyasha picked it up, but he didn't understand the woman before him any better for it.

"Who cares about all that?" Inuyasha shouted "Just give us the shikon shards and that it!"

Sayuri held the sword up to the sky; the darkening night surrounding the silver blade.

Rin watched silently, half wondering what she should do. She wanted to follow Sesshomaru-sama, but she didn't want to leave Sayuri-sama here either.

"I won't give the sword up easily," Sayuri finally said, bringing it down in front of her face and again taking up a defensive stance.

"Oh, so you wanna fight?" grinned Inuyasha, clutching his sword with two hands.

"Inuyasha," warned Kagome, impressed by the woman's courage. There was something strange about this girl's aura to be sure. It was the same as that of the sword.

* * *

Sesshomaru came out at the camp, seeing Jaken leap with delight,

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama!"

The Inu youkai swept passed the smaller demon silently, sitting on the log by the fire. Rin's scent lingered over the wood, and Sesshomaru inhaled it discreetly. _She'll go with that human girl…and my hanyou brother…_

Sesshomaru ignored the cold feeling that washed over him. He looked into the flames, his eyes mirroring their great fire and heat.

* * *

Sayuri laughed sweetly, and glided forward with such speed that Inuyasha gasped. He ducked under Sayuri's blade, seething "Bitch!"

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome, horrified "What are you doing?"

"Shut it wench!"

He dodged another of Sayuri's attacks, so enraged he didn't feel the necklace fall out his pocket until he stepped on it;

"Shit!"

Inuyasha stumbled…Sayrui stopped her swing in mid air, gracefully landing on her feet.

"My, you swear so colourfully I can see a rainbow!"

"Nani?" Inuyasha glanced up, holding his foot. The half shard necklace landed on the ground, tinkling slightly. Sayuri gasped, darting forward, and grabbing it,

"That's mine!"

The group, who had been watching in sheer amazement and awe, now collectively stared at Sayuri.

"Do you own everything, bitch?" asked Inuyasha, holding his foot.

"Is that really yours?" asked Miroku.

"Yes," Sayuri smiling "I thought I'd lost it forever!" _Just as I thought I was lost forever…_

Kagome drew closer to the girl "Why did you snap it?"

Sayuri looked at her "The shard?"

"Yeah,"

She shook her head, putting the necklace on. No one interfered.

"It's a long story,"

"Make it short," offered Inuyasha angrily getting to his feet.

Sayuri sat down, motioning to Rin. The girl was growing tired, and she dozily lay in Sayuri's lap. She smiled down at Rin, feeling a certain burst of protection for her. _I don't know why that youkai saved me...but I suspect it was because of the little girl…_

* * *

Kagome sat down carefully next to a grumbling Inuyasha. She couldn't help but smile as Rin leaned her head against the woman's chest. _I'm glad...Rin's life must be lonely; living with Sesshomaru…she needs someone to be close to…_

Sango sat down with utmost respect for the woman. Only a handful of girls would have attacked Inuyasha…_and only a few would have hit Miroku…_

Miroku, while captivated with the new woman in the group, realised she wasn't one to be fondled. He sighed a little as he sat down. Shippo was watching the scene with enjoyment. Anything that wound up Inuyasha was fine by him.

"This sword has been in my family for generations," Sayuri began, laying the sword in the centre of the group. "My family are sword makers, and until recently that was my life, learning to make swords and how to use them,"

Sayuri paused. "Being the oldest daughter of my household, I received the shikon sword".

She tapped the blade with her nail "It was named that because, incidentally, it was made the same day as the shikon no tama. Its purpose was to help protect the tama from youkai". Everyone examined the sword interestedly, with new admiration.

"However, when the shikon no tama was entrusted into the care of a miko, it was no longer needed for that purpose. Instead, my family kept it- a great legend it was-passing it down the bloodline, until 2 years ago."

"When the shikon no tama reappeared?" supplied Miroku.

"Yes. Another miko came to us, saying that the sword was needed again. We trusted her, didn't realise her evil intentions…"

Inuyasha's breath caught in throat. _Surely it can't be…_

Kagome stirred, similar thoughts passing through her mind.

"She, unlike us, had heard the tama had been broken into shards. She somehow got hold of one, and as I believe, cursed it. She then halved it and put one in the stone of this sword, in an orb of death, so that anyone who tried to remove it would be killed."

Sango gasped "The last shard! In the afterlife…"

They gazed at the purple stone on the sword's tang, and Inuyasha drew his own sword "I'll smash it!"

"Baka!" Kagome shouted "Where you listening! If you remove it, you'll be killed!"

Inuyasha sank back down, his excitement gone. "Knew it'be too easy…"

"So this is why Naraku couldn't sense it...or Kagome-sama see it!" Miroku exclaimed.

"As I was saying…"Sayuri continued "My family found out she had taken the sword for her own use. The sword itself was very powerful, and my family feared what the miko intended to do with half a shard inside it…"

The group listened breathlessly.

"It turned out the miko had a cousin, a black miko whom had been betrayed by a powerful youkai, known as Naraku…"

"It couldn't be…" Sango gasped.

Kagome's eyes hardened. "The cousin of the miko who stole the shard…Tsubaki?"

_Tsubaki tried to curse kill me, and also tried to make me kill Inuyasha…_

Sayuri shook her head "I do not know her name. But anyway, the miko intended to get revenge, and by doing this she sealed half of the shard so Naraku could never find it, and hence never complete the shikon no tama."

"So it can't be completed? Ever!" Fumed Inuyasha.

"No," smiled Sayuri, at Rin who was now asleep.

"The miko didn't just want the shikon sword so she could seal the shard- she could have used any sword. She wanted the sword because, as it had been used to protect the shikon no tama, it had a connection with it. The miko intended to collect and complete the shikon no tama herself. So, in order to release the sealed shard once she had collected the others, she kept the other half on a necklace. When these two shards were brought together with a joining incarnation, the shard would be unsealed. This way, the miko could complete the shikon no tama"

"But you got the sword back?" asked Kagome.

"Yes. The miko's plan failed. The connection wasn't strong enough. Not only was the miko's powers too weak to find the shards, she herself was too weak. She was dying of old age. So she sold her soul to the youkai, and hence has to drink the youth of others to stay alive. When we found her, we retrieved the sword easily. She also wore a necklace, which had the other half of the shard. We took that also, not wanting to leave it with the likes of her. She had put up a barrier so we couldn't kill her. We went away, not realising she had put a curse on us, through the cursed shard,"

"A curse?" asked Kagome. _This is getting confusing…_

"Yes. My family suffered many hardships after regaining our sword. We realised she had cursed the sword, and our only hope was to get the shard purified. But bad luck continued to befall us. Most of my family died, spare myself and my little sister…"

Kagome saw Sayuri look down at Rin and felt her heart clench. _This poor girl…_

"Everything was taken and sold. My sister was sent away to another land. I never saw her again. I was taken to a palace to work as a maid. I kept the sword, and when the danna-sama saw me fight to protect it, he began take interest in me. I was forced to become his mistress…"

Sayuri said all of this quietly and hurriedly, telling the tale as if it was not her own.

"And then?" asked Kagome gently.

"My life wasn't hard. But I tired of it, and wanted to break free. Not only that, but the danna-sama had taken my sword off me. Luckily he didn't know about the necklace. Thanks to the help of a …friend, I managed to get my sword back, and escape,"

Sayuri looked down at Rin again "I promised to meet my friend in the woods. He was a slave, and had had enough. But…while escaping the palace, I was discovered. I ran to the forest, knowing I could hide. Then I saved Rin…"

"You saved Rin?" gawped Inuyasha. _Where was Sesshomaru then?_

"From what?" asked Shippo, growing interested.

"She had fallen out a tree, and I caught her. Subsequently, the men had caught up with me. I ran, but I couldn't escape…"

Sayuri fell silent as she remembered trying to save Rin, remembering the pain as she was injured and killed…

"I was killed," Sayuri voiced her thoughts aloud "But Rin said that the youkai…Sesshomaru…saved me…"

"He did?" Inuyasha's eyes were wide and unbelieving.

Kagome smiled secretly. _Sesshomaru isn't as bad as Inuyasha likes to think…_

"When did this all happen?" asked Sango.

"Tonight," smiled Sayuri "I was brought back from the dead but an hour ago…"

Kagome asked "What is your name?"

"Sayuri," she replied.

"Sayuri," said Sango "We need the shard that is in your sword…"

They all looked at Kagome. "Nani?" she asked.

"Could you purify the shard, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

She shrugged "I could try…"

A cruel and harsh laugh came from behind them "I'm afraid I can't allow that!"

* * *

**Ahh! Extra long chappy! Ouch my head!**

**I totally feel for you guys if you don't get this chappy at all! I have tried to get it all out the way so the fun can begin, but I've probably overloaded you guys! And the evil cliffy strikes again!**

**I'm not saying anymore! I desperately need a hot choc and some biccies! **

**Arigato to all my reviewers love you to bits!**

**Kamilog: Soon soon! Next chappy methinks!**

**Thoughts13: Well, not so much beautiful as confusing lol! But arigato anyway!**

**Inu-Baby18: Mwaha he deserved it!**

**Chante: I thank you for noticing! Keep up the RnR-ing, luv to know what u think!**

**Animeawsome: Lol hope you enjoy that! Arigato for all ur reviews!**

**InuYasha'sLover: Hope u like!**

**OtakuAnime131: LOL, u don't know how much I enjoyed ur emails! It's great to see old reviewers reading my new work! As for Sesshy and Rin..soon, soon!**

**Simplyelena: Well, if you thought it was complicated before lol…!**


	7. Encounter

**First things first, I'd like to answer a little FAQ:**

"**When is Rin going to lose her youth?"**

**I appreciate the obviousness of this question. My story, is after all, called The Stolen Youth of Rin, and I know some people are getting confused at where I'm actually going with this story, so let me explain!**

**Yes, this is a Rin X Sesshy, but as I've said, with a twist. The reason the story starts in the way it does is because I have a curse- creativity. Now, I don't hate my curse. I love it, and am grateful for the big fella I like to call God for giving me it. The problem with my creativity is it won't allow me to write a story as such:**

**Rin:ARGH! **

**Miko: Mwha. I have stolen your youth.**

**Rin: Wow, I have breasts!**

**Sesshomaru: **_When did Rin get breasts?_

**Rin: Well this is going to be interesting.**

_**Plot waffles on aimlessly for a few chapters.**_

**Sorry, but that isn't my style. I have to have some kind of structure and make my readers think, otherwise I tire easily and wouldn't update as much as I do:D After all, we all know Rin is going to lose her youth, because of the title and my summery- I mean, that's why you're reading this thing! So I have to spin a tale around it!**

**So I hope that clears a few things up for you! If not, review and tell me!**

**Arigato!**

_Know the lingo:_

_Miko- priestess_

_Nani- what_

_Kaze no kizue- windscar _

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Encounter**

The group jumped up at the voice. A woman stood before them, clearly resembling the miko, Tsubaki, whom had cursed Kagome 2 years ago. She had long grey coiled hair and large emerald green eyes. Some may say she was beautiful in her old age. Others could see her cruel exterior, that of a miko gone bad. She too, like her cousin, was a dark miko, using her powers for evil.

"You!" said Sayuri, getting to her feet with Rin in her arms. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku had also risen, various weapons poised in the direction of the dark miko.

"It is I," she spoke smirking "I have finally traced you, Sayuri. I have come to take back what is mine!"

Kagome realised Sayuri couldn't get the shikon sword with Rin in her arms, and so hastily grabbed it from the ground. She felt the pulse of the halved shikon shard as she grasped the tang. Sayuri gave Kagome a grateful look for taking the sword, but unfortunately the miko now focused her attention to Kagome.

"Hand the sword over," the miko pointed a finger a Kagome, and she felt the sword go red hot under her fingertips.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed the girl as she dropped the sword, burn marks scorching her palm.

"Now…" the group watched helplessly as the sword shook from the ground, then slowly rose and flew into the miko's waiting hand.

"Finally," the miko smirked "Now Sayuri, tell me where the necklace is- or you will share the same fate as your lover…"

_Lover? _

The group looked at the girl whose eyes where large with rage "You bitch…what did you do to Takeshi?" _So it's true…I thought the warriors were just goading me!_

The miko laughed "You were hard to find, Sayuri. When I traced you to the palace finally, you were gone. I asked for you, and they realised you were missing…Takeshi tried to escape also and I was there when they tortured him…of course, I told him it was you who had alerted the guards he was going to escape, not I…pity he died believing you betrayed him…"

Kagome felt her stomach twist in sympathy for Sayuri. This girl had lost everything…_her story is similar to Inuyasha's…_

The hanyou in question growled at the miko "Listen, temee, hand that sword over now before things get nasty!"

He drew his own sword, and raised it.

"I will not be defeated by a mere hanyou," crowed the miko.

"You…" Inuyasha hissed, and was about to let fly a kaze no kizue when the miko was surrounded by a purple barrier. Orbs shot out from it, hitting the group and making them flinch back.

"Kagome!" Miroku had grabbed Sango out of the orbs's path, and Inuyasha now stood in front of the schoolgirl. He raised his sword again, bruised a little by the orbs, when Sayuri called out "You're wasting your time miko! The necklace isn't here! I left it in my room at the palace!"

The miko's eyes flickered to Sayuri's cold brown ones.

"So be it!"

The miko suddenly was surrounded by a mist, and her voice seeped through it

"Nice to see you again, Sayuri! I'll come back and finish you off once I regain the necklace!"

* * *

Sesshomaru's amber eyes looked up from the fire. There was a new scent in the wind.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked as he was ignored for the third or fourth time that night. Sesshomaru paid the youkai no heed, walking swiftly into the forest. He didn't want to appear if there was no real problem, but he wasn't going to let Rin get in danger again either.

* * *

Miroku smiled at the woman whom had sunk to the ground with Rin in her lap again "That was some quick thinking, Sayuri-sama!"

Sayuri blinked at his term of phrase. _Like little Rin…_

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Sayuri asked, as the schoolgirl sat down, gazing at her hand.

"Yeah…it's gone…"

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at her palm "There's nothing there!"

Sango smiled "Well that's good isn't it?"

Sayuri nodded, clearly thinking deeply. Inuyasha looked up, sensing his brother's presence at the edge of the wood.

Sayuri followed his gaze, and stood. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo watched with bated breath as the young woman approached the Inu Youkai.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Sayuri said, once reaching the youkai. He looked at her unconcerned, like he might choose to walk off at any given time. He saw Rin in her arms, asleep, and felt another stab at his heart. He shook off the feeling with disgust.

"I didn't thank you for…well, bringing me back to life," Sayuri looked straight into the cold amber eyes of the youkai. His gaze was piercing and threatening, but Sayuri stood her ground. "I don't know why you did it, and you don't need to tell me. But I am forever grateful,"

Sesshomaru looked away, to the stars that were beginning to bedeck the sky.

"Your thanks are not required by this Sesshomaru," he said finally.

Sayuri narrowed her eyes, challenging his faraway gaze

"Saving someone's life surely cannot go without thanks," she replied.

Sesshomaru looked at her then. _Is she wishing me to thank her for saving Rin's life?_

He frowned, and continued to look at the woman who seemed adamant to keep eye contact.

"I repaid the debt," he finally said, and then did turn away.

"Wait. Wait, Sesshomaru-sama!" she called.

He stopped "Nani?"

Sayuri took the necklace off her own neck and looped it around Rin's. She then thrust the little girl towards the Inu Youkai.

"I have to go back to where I came from, and fight for my sword. I don't want Rin to get involved. If…if it's alright, may I see her, when I return?"

Sesshomaru held Rin with his one arm, peeved that she had been thrust onto him.

"Do as you wish,"

Sayuri nodded "The necklace I have given her…I need to keep it away from where I am going. If…if I don't come back, tell Rin it is hers,"

Sesshomaru looked at the chain around the little girl's neck. It was silver, and there was a rather small and thin purple shikon shard on it. _This woman…what is she planning?_

Sayuri returned to the inu-tachi, feeling a little sad at having to leave Rin with such a cold hearted youkai. _How a little girl ended up with him I'll never know…_

"What do you plan to do now?" asked Kagome. _I feel awful for her…_

"Go and get my sword back," smiled Sayuri "I left the necklace with Rin, in case…I don't return…"

Sango put a hand on the girl's shoulder "I'm coming with, you Sayuri-chan!"

Sayuri smiled at the girl's kindness "Arigato…but I don't like to get other people involved…"

"Don't be silly," Kagome said "I want to help you Sayuri-chan!"

"I would also like to be of assistance," said Miroku, smiling gracefully. "We are a group each with our own troubles…by helping you, we can each solve the puzzle that the shikon no tama has created."

Kagome looked pointedly at Inuyasha.

"Keh!" he folded his arms, scowling "Looks like I don't have a choice!"

"Off we go then!" exclaimed Shippo.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked back to the camp, Rin cradled to his chest. She had been in his care for two years now. He had always managed to keep her safe from harm…_to think she could have been killed by mere humans…_

Rin sighed, shifting slightly in her slumber. Sesshomaru looked down at her innocent face, her dark brown hair brushing his arm. _What is it about this girl that makes me …feel?_

As the little girl's eyes twitched, Sesshomaru continued to walk on. He didn't see Rin's eyes flicker, or the little smile that crept into the corners of her mouth.

* * *

**Woo! Another long chappy!**

**So, the bit you've all been waiting for is next chappy!**

**Let the fun begin!**

**Arigato for everyone who is still RnR-ing, or just reading! You make everything worth while!**

**Special Arigatos to:**

**Thoughts13: exactly!**

**Whisperedthoughts: Woo! Glad you appriacte the plot-ness lol! Arigato!**

**EternalAffliction: Arigato for both great reviews!**

**Animeawsome: lol glad you understand it! Argh don't lose interest! Lol!**

**KokoroOfAnime: Glad you enjoyed! As for the altering, read my FAQ above!**

**Bookworm federation unlimited: Ya, read the FAQ above lol!**

**DinoboyKingofallDinosaurs: (what a mouthful lol) As before, and if you haven't already, I hope reading my FAQ helped! As for your story, I did read it, but unfortunately I hav no knowledge of Star Wars apart from the good old origanl three, so im not much help! Also, im a vegertarian, and your profile scared me lol (o.o);**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38: I love u for luvin it lol!**


	8. The Stolen Youth of Rin

**Hey, I'm back!**

**I feel like I have a little explaining to do lol!**

**Firstly, my lack of updating! It's been a week- which for me, I ages! The reason is that I have major exams in less than 6 weeks time and the work load is getting hectic! So my updating won't be as good as before, gomen! Also, my central heating decided to break down and for a week I've been living in an icebox, giving me such a headache that I couldn't be on the computer for very long! **

**Secondly, chapter 7! For some reason my arigatos at the end had been cut off, and the page breaks disappeared! Mystery! It's all fixed now, though!**

**So…what we've all been waiting for!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Stolen Youth of Rin**

Rin woke up abruptly, lying on the saddle of Ah-Un. She was facing the night sky, which had now turned the colour of navy ink, speckled with lights that were the stars. Rin sat up, looking around the camp. Jaken was dozing by the fire, and Sesshomaru was standing, looking into the night with a sombre expression. Rin thought she had only dreamt of being carried by Sesshomaru, but clearly it had been reality. Rin blinked, feeling as though something was missing. As she jumped off the youkai's back, a clinking noise drew her attention to her chest. _The shikon shard necklace!_

Rin gazed at the purple jewel shard, holding the chain with her small hand. She looked at Sesshomaru, whose attention was now focused on the awakened girl walking towards him.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin arrived in front of him, her eyes wide and confused

"Where is Sayuri-sama?"

The Inu youkai gazed down at the girl, contemplating the answer. There was silence for a few moments, but Rin had grown used to this. Sesshomaru-sama never replied straight away, but he always answered her in the end.

"She returned to her village," he said eventually.

Rin's childish features scrunched into an almost comical frown. Sesshomaru wondered what it was about his answer she didn't understand.

"Why?" Rin looked up, pouting a little. _I thought I would get to say goodbye…and why would Sayuri-sama return to the place she ran away from?_

Sesshomaru could feel the girl's disappointment and bitterness. _Did she really want to leave with that human so badly?_

In a bid to conceal the emotions beginning to awaken in his heart, Sesshomaru turned away from the girl, leaving her to stand alone.

* * *

The next morning Rin could barely think of anything but food. She had went back to sleep after gaining no more information from Sesshomaru-sama, and had forgotten about her lack of dinner until she awoke, and her insides grumbled.

_Sesshomaru-sama seems in a strange sort of mood this morning!_

Rin had watched her protector out the corner of her eye, and he hadn't moved from the log by the now ashen fire, his eyes far away and misty.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she called "Rin is going to find breakfast!"

Sesshomaru looked up at the retreating girl's back, frowning. _She doesn't even wait for a reply or permission…_

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said. The youkai stirred, blinking rapidly,

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Go after Rin,"

The youkai blinked again, but not from lack of sleep "But Lord Sesshomaru-sama, it is daytime…"

The youkai cringed under Sesshomaru's fiery glare, and he quickly ran after the girl, cursing. Silently, of course- he didn't want his master to hear.

* * *

Rin didn't skip through the forest as she had the day before. Her spirits were dampened, both by Sayuri-sama's sudden departure and Sesshomaru-sama's strange mood. Thoughts whirled around her ten year old brain, confused and mingled with emotions that she hadn't felt for a long time.

_Did Sayuri-sama really not like me? Is that why she left?_

_What if Sesshomaru-sama doesn't like me anymore? What will I do?_

Rin's large almond eyes filled with tears as she thought of being all alone in the world again. She was so wrapped in her worries that she didn't hear the sudden hiss of smoke, and the small thud as something hit the forest floor. Or rather, someone.

* * *

Sesshomaru got up, his eyes scanning the landscape listlessly. _It may never happen…the woman was uncertain as to her return…_

He sighed a little, a small note of regret and denial escaping from his lips. _I shouldn't care if she goes…after all, she can't remain by my side forever…she is human, will grow fast, need to be wed and have offspring and such…_

The thought triggered a whole series of realisations that Sesshomaru had always blocked from his mind.

_She will not remain young forever…what am I to do, when she grows older?_

The Inu youkai licked his dry lips, swiping a stray strand of snow white hair from his burning golden eyes.

* * *

Rin heard the cackle, and froze. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand as she turned fearfully to the direction of the echoed laugh. Rin gasped.

"Y-you!"

The miko smirked down at the little girl, the mist from which she had appeared from dispersing slowly, casting an eerie glow around her. Rin took several steps back, her hand flying to the necklace that was clearly on display against her kimono. _I should have tucked it in!_

"Are you surprised?" asked miko said sweetly, holding out her hand "Do you really that stupid Sayuri fooled me? Left it in her room, indeed! I just pretended to believe her so I could get you on your own! You'll suffer less if you give it without a fuss!"

"No!" exclaimed Rin, swallowing and gazing into the sharp emerald eyes of the miko.

"No?" The miko repeated with a raised brow "Then you leave me no choice!"

She pointed her finger at the trembling child, and uttered and incarnation under her breath.

"RIN!"

Rin felt something crash into the back of her, and she tumbled to the side, feeling a rush of heat pass her by. She heard the miko yelp, and Rin struggled off the ground.

"Jaken-sama!" she gasped, as the youkai stood in front of her, holding the staff of heads aloft. The miko looked slightly singed, and Rin realised the feeling of warmth had been from the fire of the staff.

"Stay back, Rin!" Jaken said, eyeing the miko.

"You think you can handle me, weakling?" crowed the miko, sending an orb of black light flashing and dancing towards Jaken.

"Jaken-sama!" cried Rin as the youkai tumbled off his feet, his eyes closed. Rin crawled to the fallen youkai, shaking him vigorously "Please, Jaken-sama!"

"He's only sleeping," The miko said, pointing a finger at Rin "You will join him soon!"

* * *

Sesshomaru smelt a sudden scent on the wind. _It's the one from before, when Rin was with my hanyou brother and his group…_

He began to walk swiftly to the forest, glad he had made Jaken go with Rin. _Though if it's real danger…_

Sesshomaru picked up the pace.

* * *

Rin felt herself rise up in the air, her toes skimming the grass of the forest floor.

"What are you doing?" she squealed, wriggled as she continued to rise upwards until she was just above the miko.

"Don't worry," The miko smirked "It'll be over soon,"

Rin didn't find much comfort in this, and continued to wiggle around. Though she could see nothing, it felt as though chains were covering her arms and torso, locking her still.

"Let me go!" she screamed, her eyes wide in fear as the miko drew closer.

She reached out, grabbing the necklace from where it lay on Rin's chest and yanked it sharply. Rin gasped, holding on tightly to the necklace.

_I won't let it be taken from me again!_

The miko stopped pulling, aware of a sudden presence. She turned, frowning as a figure emerged from the undergrowth. With his platinum white hair, golden eyes and markings on his face, the miko saw he was a youkai.

"What do you want?" She asked, stepping in front of the girl. The invisible cords around Rin tightened, and she squealed in pain. She turned to whomever the miko was addressing, and sighed with relief.

"Sesshomaru-sama!

The Inu youkai looked at Rin, suspended in mid air by long interlinking chains of youki. Jaken lay out cold nearby.

"Release her," he uttered, drawing his deadly sword, Tokijin, walking closer to the miko.

"Or else?" questioned the miko, smirking. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and he raised his sword-

"I wouldn't do that," The miko placed a hand on Rin's cheek "Raise that sword and the girl is dead,"

Rin looked beseechingly at Sesshomaru, the miko's hand cold on her cheek. The Inu Youkai grunted, sheathing his sword.

"Now…" The miko brought her hands together, and a black orb appeared "Die!"

Sesshomaru leapt into the air, bearing down on the miko with his poison claws, seething. Rin watched fearfully as the miko put a barrier around herself and blocked Sesshomaru from view. She gasped as the dark purple barrier enveloped her and the miko, who turned to her smirking.

"Before I take the necklace," she said, weaving her hands through the air, causing the chain of youki to tighten and bite into Rin's skin "I'll have your youth!"

* * *

Sesshomaru landed on his feet, the barrier covering the miko and Rin from his vision. He felt a growl deep in the back of his throat, and drew Tokijin again, slicing at the barrier. As he suspected, it made no impact. He heard Rin scream and felt a surge in his stomach.

* * *

Rin cried out again as a pain corroded through her bones, sparks flying over her skin. The miko closed her eyes, feeling the pulsation as the flow of youth transferred from the youki bindings to her own body. Rin jerked uncontrollably as the years of youth were drained from her body. The miko was so absorbed in her fast repairing body that she forgot about her barrier. Rin screamed again, as the last ounce of her spirit was sapped by the bindings. They loosened, and the girl fell to the ground, her eyes open and unseeing.

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate as the barrier lightened, plunging through it, ignoring the pain racking through his body. Rin's screams made his heart catch and he saw her hit the ground. The miko was shaking, her eyes rolling in their sockets. Sesshomaru didn't give her a second glance. He knelt before Rin, turning her body to face him. Her brown almond eyes, usually sparkling and full of life were empty.

_Yet she is alive…_

"Rin," Sesshomaru said in his husky low tone. The girl remained still. He touched her shoulder, gently shaking her. "Rin?"

He heard a cackle, and looked up at the miko, whom now looked…younger…

"What have you done to her?" he demanded.

"Just taken her youth," the miko felt her face, gleefully "She was what, ten? So I am now ten years younger!"

Sesshomaru looked down at the lifeless girl, his heart grating. He jumped as he felt a shaking next to his waist.

"Tessaiga?" he said to himself, putting a hand on the shuddering sword. The miko looked at him, laughing "There is nothing you can do! The youth I have stolen cannot be returned!"

* * *

**So...next chappy is when we see Rin transform! Yeah!**

**Arigato as always to:**

**Animeawsome: lol I totally can't believe I did that! But I fixed it, arigato for alerting me to it!**

**OtakuAnime131: Hehe, I am a badass lol! And I realised that, arigato anywho for pointing it out!**

**Simplyelena: Lol of course you weren't…**

**DinoboyKingofallDinosaurs: Glad you appricated my little note- don't ask me bout spelling lol I'm the worst! As for Sesshy- even I don't know lol!**

**Bookworm federation unlimited: Yeah! Glad it helped! **

**Chante: Hehe, more 'emotion' to come!**

**Kawaii-babi: Lol I will!**

**Rindemongal: Lol I'l keep that in mind**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38: arigato!**

**InuYasha'sLover: Soz my updating wasn't that good this week lol!**

**Inu-Baby18: As you wish!**

**EternalAflcition: lol arigato! And Sayuri isn't an evil little woman, so it's all good lol!**

**KokoroOfAnime: No probs!**

**TeenageD.A: Lol glad you liked!**

**Captive24: Eeek! I hope you didn't give up already due to my lack of updating!**

**Spikeanglelus: No, Sayuri didn't die, she went to reclaim her sword!**

**Inuyasha'swife15: Arigato!**

**Rindemongal: Again, arigato!**

**Wow! Keep up the RnR-ing, peeps! Love u all!**


	9. Changes

**Well, it's been a while!**

**I'm finally getting around to writing this chapter! I've been so bloody occupied with my school work (I feel more and more like Kagome lol), but this chapter has been on the back of my mind. So gomen, and enjoy!**

**And a large arigato- this story has reached over 100 reviews! I'm soo overwhelmed! Please, please keep it up! I love you all!**

_Know the lingo:_

_Arigato: thanks_

_Gomen: sorry_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Changes**

Sesshomaru grasped the hilt of his now illuminated sword. He drew it with a rasping of metal, and the miko visibly paled.

"That sword- how…such youki…"

Sesshomaru looked down at the still lifeless Rin, and frowned.

_Tessaiga- what am I supposed to do?_

The miko began to slowly back away, beads of sweat trickling down her face. Sesshomaru caught the cent of her fear, and got to his feet. Before she could react, he swiped the blade across her chest.

The miko let out a scream, and Sesshomaru looked at the luminous blue streak where his blade had cut the miko.

"My youth! My youth- is escaping!" the miko cried, falling to her knees, wrinkles appearing fast on her once flawless completion.

There was a sucking sound, and the youki chains hanging loosely around Rin's frame tightened. They began to move again, and Sesshomaru watched as a silvery, transparent like substance began to flow from the miko's wound, through the youki bindings and into Rin. He knelt down beside the girl, but a blinding white light infiltrated his vision, and he raised his sleeve quickly to his face. The miko began to scream again, "No! My youth, all the hard collected youth, seventeen years of it, going!"

Sesshomaru felt a wind beat at his hair and clothing, but the white light continued to blaze around the area. _Seventeen years of it?_

The miko let out another high pitched gurgle, and collapsed into dust, her clothing in a heap where she had stood.

* * *

The light dimmed, and where Sesshomaru drew back his arm, dust and mist blanketed the air. He could make out Rin, still lying where she had been before. He heard her heartbeat and breathing rate return, and let out a breath he hasn't realised he had been holding. Wading through the fog, Sesshomaru knelt down beside the girl, looking into her eyes as she regained consciousness. Rin blinked, a sensation of pins and needles running all over her body.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked, her voice dry "What happened?"

But Sesshomaru had stood up again, his golden eyes widened. The mist had cleared, and the Inu youkai was unsure of what he was seeing. _How…_

"Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Rin again, slowly sitting up. Pain tingled through her bones. She felt a tightening across her chest, under her arms and across her thighs. _My kimono has shrunk!_

Rin's kimono of orange and cream checks now reached just half way up her thigh, and was split up one side. Her sleeves were tight and also ripped at the shoulders. But Rin got the biggest shock when she looked down. Clearly straining through fabric of her tight kimono- were breasts.

_It hasn't shrunk? I've- I've gotten bigger!_

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. The miko's words echoed dully in his brain. _My youth, all the hard collected youth, seventeen years of it, going!_

As Sesshomaru looked down at the gasping girl, the realisation hit him hard.

_She is now seventeen years old._

Rin stood up, feeling exceptionally clumsy with her long limbs. Her dark, raven hair now tumbled down to her waist, and Rin touched a lock of it, as if it was going to disappear. Rin swallowed, running her hands down her now hourglass shape figure. _What has happened to me?_

She looked up at Sesshomaru, whose face mirrored her own thoughts perfectly.

They looked at each other in silence, and Rin blinked under Sesshomaru's sharp glare.

"I…"

"…."

Rin looked away, trailing her hands through her longer and thicker hair. She caught sight of the pile of robes, and a glimmer of metal.

"Sayuri's sword!" Rin exclaimed, kneeling down, wincing as the kimono cut into the back of her legs and tightened across her chest again. She picked up the sword, blowing off the grey dust that had settled on it. Rin's hand left her hair and went to the necklace around her neck. She looked back at Sesshomaru, who was still watching her. Rin felt her cheeks tinge pink, and she looked away again.

_Why do I feel hot inside, when he looks at me like that?_

Rin picked up the bundle of robes, shaking them out, shuddering a little.

_There's no way I can continue to wear this kimono…if I could wash these clothes…_

"Rin," Sesshomaru spoke for the first time.

"Hai?" Rin walked back over to the Inu youkai, feeling very embarrassed in her attire all of a sudden.

Sesshomaru now gave the lying Jaken nearby a swift kick. The youkai stirred, blinking his yellow bug eyes.

"We're leaving"

* * *

On the way back, Rin picked up two apples, shining them on her kimono. She was still carrying the robes and the sword, and was walking a little behind Sesshomaru. Now she joined him at his side, holding an apple out in one hand.

"Do you want it?" she asked.

Sesshomaru regarded the red apple with a flicker of his eyes.

"No,"

"Ok," Rin took a bite out of the fruit, and couldn't help feeling a little hurt. _Why can't he just accept it? He always has to be so difficult!_

Rin blinked. _Where did that come from? Sesshomaru-sama's always been distant, and it's never bothered me before._

Rin looked down at her body again, sighing. _I don't think it's just my body that's changed- it's my mind too._

Jaken followed the pair, opening and closing his mouth. Rin had sprouted up to Sesshomaru's shoulder, her hair had grown…among other things. Jaken rubbed his sore behind. _What the hell has the girl done now?_

They were walking in a different direction than the way Rin had came originally, and all of a sudden Rin could hear the trickle of water and hiss of steam.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, could I please go to that hot spring?"

The Inu Youkai stopped, looking at the girl who had now clasped her hands together.

_She's changed…not only in her appearance, but in her personality. _

"Take Jaken with you," Sesshomaru replied, before moving on. Rin eyed the small youkai with embarrassment "Sesshomaru-sama, I can go myself!"

"I think so too!" huffed Jaken, crossing his arms.

_Now she's arguing with me?_

"Rin, the last two times you've went off on your own something has happened," came the cold and curt reply.

_That's true, but there's no way I'm bathing with Jaken watching!_

Rin again blinked. _What's wrong with me? Jaken supervised me bathing only two days ago…I'm right; my frame of mind has changed…_

Rin ran up to Sesshomaru, with wide eyes "Please, Sesshomaru-sama! I can't possible bath with someone watching now!"

"Now?" Sesshomaru almost laughed. _These humans and their modesty. _

"Please!" Rin smiled at him, sensing him wavering.

Sesshomaru looked back at her, seeing her wide hazelnut eyes still containing their child like innocence gaze back at him.

"Arigato!" Rin thrust the sword at Sesshomaru, beaming "Can you keep this for me for now?"

With that she hastened off, leaving a stunned Inu youkai clasping the Shikon Sword.

_She did it again…some things never change…_

* * *

**Wow! Lots of reviews for the last chappy- keep it up!**

**DinoboyKingofallDinosaurs: Not half lol!**

**Tahsara: Lol strange in a good way I hope!**

**Captive24: Lol, my imagination is a wondrous thing to behold...til it gets out of control! Hehe that rhymed:D**

**YummieCreamy: Woo! Hope u liked!**

**InuYasha'sLover: Wait is over!**

**Inuyasha'swife15: well, if this cahppy didn't explain it, it's becos Sesshy had some saving to do!**

**Blueish Angel: Arigato!**

**Simplyelena: I'm glad that I have such understanding readers!**

**Inu-Baby18: Woho! Rin and Sesh!**

**Chante: Lol thanks for understanding, these exams will kill me…**

**Spikeangelus: Hope the case was the same for this chappy :D**

**OtakuAnime131: Lol good luck, I currently own £0 lol!**

**MeiMeiPrettyFlower(Luv the name!): I have lol!**

**IYGU: no, 17! Lol arigato anywho!**

**Animeawsome: 3 lines long? Eeep? I thought it was quite long, but oh well…**

**Kakashisgurl: Hope u enjoyed!**

**Chew Chew: Gomen for my lateness!**

**Whisperedthoughts: cold potato? Lol no way! And heho, the witch is dead :P **

**EternalAffliction: Yah, updating is soo hard! Good luck with your exams!**

**Likitopia: I'll keep writing so please keep reading- and reviewing!**

**Princess-Taisho: Aw, thx! HUGS! You're too kind!**

**The Great Susinko: Arigato! I really wanted my own character to play a part, but not like, rule the story!**

**Rindemongal: Kl, hope this rocked too!**

**Fireph03n1x: Of course lol!**

**Phoenix-hazel363: Wow, arigato!**

**Kawaii Yashie: Please keep reading!**

**Gekkou Hana: Arigato!**

**Woo! Keep it up!**

**Now, I get to go study...oh the joy…!**

**I'll update as soon as! Keep RnR-ing!**


	10. Reflection

**Hey ya! Wow, you guys certainly have been good with the reviews :D**

**That makes me a very happy author and want to update even more! I found out yesterday that 'cos of good grades in my Spanish I could be going to Barcelona this summer for ten days! Amazing eh? All paid and everything! Then Tokyo next year! I'm seeing the world :P**

**A little nudity in this chappy…**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Refecltion (yes, I have nicked this chappy title from I want to love you…hehe)**

Rin struggled with her tight kimono, which only half an hour ago had been a perfect fit. She unloosened the green sash, sighing with relief as the kimono slipped past her shoulders. Rin stepped into the water, yelping a little as the heat lapped at her bare legs. The steam blew gently into her face and Rin leaned over, picking up her green sash and tying her waist long hair out of the way. She then took the miko's old robes, and dunked them repeatedly into the water, until they were soaking. She hung them over the braches of a tree which was leaning over the hot springs, knowing the steam would dry them.

When Rin sank back into the water, she jumped in fright. Staring back at her, in the water, was a beautiful girl, with large hazelnut almond eyes, thick black lashes and dimpled cheeks. Rin touched the surface of the water, rippling the reflection. She stared in shock. _Of course- it's my reflection…_

Rin swallowed, and looked down, the purple shikon shard shining brightly against her lily white skin. It was resting between two perfect breasts, with pink raised nipples. Rin cupped them in her hands, feeling the soft skin, so unlike anything she had ever felt before. _This is so surreal…_

The shard made Rin think of the miko, of Sayuri…

_The miko must have done this- that's right, she said she was going to steal my youth before she took the necklace._

Rin rubbed the shard with her thumb, the purple jewel misting with the steam.

_I wonder how Sayuri is getting on…surely she will return, what with the sword and the necklace now both here…how will she react to this?_

Rin couldn't help but notice she had also grown more hair…everywhere…

_Am I supposed to have hair there? Mou, how embarrassing! I can hardly ask Sesshomaru-sama!_

* * *

The youkai in question was lost in his own thoughts. He had stopped a little away from the hot springs, determined not to stray too far away from Rin, especially in her current condition. _I knew I would have to deal with her growing up someday, but I thought I still had 7 years left!_

Sesshomaru cracked his fingers, tapping his claws in a particularly menacing way. Jaken gulped, scurrying behind a tree. _Lord Sesshomaru-sama was most feared with one sword, deadly with two…_

He peeped a look at his brooding master, catching sight of the third sword now stowed in Sesshomaru's sash

_I dread to think…with three…_

* * *

Rin climbed back out the water some time later, her skin shivering at the sudden lack of warmth. She shook her head, shaking the water droplets from her hair as she undid the sash. The waves tumbled down to her waist, and Rin ran her fingers through the raven waterfall. _Damn, it was never this tuggy before…_

Rin smiled sadly at her discarded kimono. She had worn it for many years now, and she realised, like her childhood, she had shed it forever.

_I don't know why this happened to me…I didn't ask Sesshomaru-sama, because I was so surprised, but I'll find out what happened…_

Rin dried herself with the old kimono, feeling the tiny hairs on her neck, arms, belly and legs stand up with the mixture of cold wind and hot steam.

_Even if I could turn back…somehow, I don't think I would…_

Rin took the miko's robes off the branches, glad the thin material had fully dried. The garb was made up of a white under kimono, which was silky and thin, and a thicker over robe. It wasn't a particularly flattering kimono, Rin thought as she pulled it on.

_I hate the thought of having to wear the old hag's clothes at all…_

Rin looked at her old kimono again

_Really, I have no choice…I'll just need to wait until I can get some other clothes!_

It was a deep jade green, with small yellow flowers. There was a yellow obi amid the bundle, which was twice as long as Rin was tall. Rin awkwardly wrapped it around her waist, though it went around three times as she was so slight. Rin tied it in a bow at the back, and untucked her hair from where it had caught in the neck of the kimono. She gave a last look at her reflection, shook her head bemusedly, and walked off, back to her protector.

Or so she thought…

* * *

Sesshomaru frowned, now tapping his sword.

_Stupid girl, how long does it take to bathe?_

The Inu youkai had lost track of Rin's scent due to the water washing it away, but he could hear the occasional splash of the water. A few minutes later, the splashing became louder. _Must be getting out…finally…_

Sesshomaru looked idly at Jaken, whom was hiding behind a tree. He smiled to himself- the small youkai was of great irritation to him- the only reason he kept the thing around was to carry the staff of heads and baby-sit Rin…_Not anymore…_

Sesshomaru saw Jaken staring fearfully at Sesshomaru's sash. He looked down, noting the newest sword he had acquired- _That human's sword…_

He drew it, more to frighten Jaken than anything. It was a beautiful sword, silver with a large purple stone, like an amethyst, in the middle of the tang. The blade was curved slightly at the end, and Sesshomaru could smell the blood dried on the metal. _That woman fought well…_

Sesshomaru felt a strange youki from the sword, which surprised him. He rested a fingertip on the purple stone, feeling the wrath of death try to grab hold of him. He drew his hand away, puzzled. _What is this sword?_

Sesshomaru sheathed it, and realised Rin had yet to return. He had put her lack of scent down to the hot spring, but it should have returned, if she had left the water. Sesshomaru stood, his golden eyes scanning the area. Her scent had returned…but it was moving away from him…

* * *

Rin looked around the forest as she walked on further. _None of this seems familiar…_

She stopped, and was about to turn back when she heard a rustle in the bushes.

_Sesshomaru-sama?_

A man emerged, wearing the distinct uniform that the warriors Sayuri had fought before had been attired in. Rin's eyes widened and she felt her heart quicken. _Thank goodness I had the sense to tuck the necklace in…_

"Who are you?" demanded the man rudely. He had small piggy eyes and his hair was scraped back into a greasy topknot.

Rin licked her dry lips, unsure what to say. _He must be from the village…searching for Sayuri-sama?_

"Hoi!" the man came closer, frowning "I asked who you were!"

Rin shook her head, stepping back, "I-I…"

The warrior drew a sword, pointing it at Rin, leering "I'll just have to force it out of you then!"

* * *

**Yas, rather short, gomen!**

**Anywho, more great replies to the last chappy :D**

**You guys are the best! Please keep it up!**

**EternalAffliction: Woo! Glad you enjoyed! Keep up the RnRing!**

**Kawaii Yashie: Hehe Sesshy has so much thinking to do…**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38: Ah, well, you know how bloody stubborn and arrogant Sesshy is- but it'll come!**

**Likitopia: Lol yeah they will! That'll come much later though!**

**Chante: Yup, I'm managing to update sooner than I thought as well!**

**InuYasha'sLover: I'm really soz but studying is preventin me from updating as much as I'd like!**

**Ridgemongal: Hope u liked!**

**OtakuAnime131: Well, they do say Kagome and Rin look alike, don't they?**

**IYGU: Lol it's cool!**

**Myri78: Hey gal! So good to get my old readers reading this! Hope u liking it so far!**

**Whispers-Of-Crimson: Oh arigato! You're right I'm finding this sooo much harder than my Inu Kag lol!**

**Captive24: Hope u liked!**

**Aferdeity: Lol I know, but it's the way I do it!**

**Aforlo16: lol thx enjoy!**

**KokoroOfAnime: Sure thing!**

**Prietess-Taisho: Hehe fate is also rather naughty :P**

**Kamilog: Yup!**

**YummieCreamy: Yah, hope this chapter explained bout her kimono! **

**Blueish Angel: Thx!**

**MeiMeiPrettyFlower: hehe…**

**Simplyelena: I wonder…**

**Whisperedthoughts: lol I know what u mean wink wink!**

**Animeawsome: Oh tht's good then! Lol you had me worried there! It's kl, im just glad you're still reviewing!**

**Inuyasha'swife15: lol! Calm down! **

**Kira-Jayde: It's all good just glad your still with me! Hehe PMS..i'll keep it in mind!**

**Woo guys! Keep it going!**


	11. Surprising Situations

**Oh, seriously, you guys crack me up! I was literally on the floor with your brill reviews! Keep it up! As you can see, it makes me update faster! And I know my chappies aren't that long- gomen, but I'm not good at long chapters!**

_Know the lingo:_

_Kami- god_

_Hai- yes_

_Arigato- thanks_

_Gomen: sorry_

_Temee: bastard_

_Shin-e: die_

_Mou: sigh of exasperation, kinda like our 'oh man!'_

_Nani: what_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Surprising situations…**

The warrior laughed at the fear in the young woman's eyes. She backed nervously into the bark of a tree, her pupils dilated. The man slowly let his eyes drift down her body.

Rin felt the wood of the tree scratch through her kimono. _Oh kami!_

The man, with his sword still pointed at her, came forward.

"My name is Rin!" she said desperately. "Please, I just got lost in the forest!"

The man cocked his head "Really? Well why didn't you say so?" He sheathed his sword with a leer "Pretty girl like you shouldn't be out all alone in this forest anyway,"

"Hai," Rin sighed with relief as the man put away his weapon "You're right."

The man continued to come closer "Let me escort you home. There are bandits and all sorts in these woods- only yesterday there was a large slaughtering of some of my comrades by a youkai!"

Rin blinked. "I'm alright, arigato," She said, edging away from the tree.

"Where do you live?" asked the man, now blocking Rin from getting by.

"Please, let me pass," she said, looking down. The warrior grinned, letting his hand stray from his side to Rin's hair. Her head jolted up, shocked and disbelief echoing in her eyes as the man caressed her hair.

"So soft," he whispered, coming in close to her face. His lips were squat and lined by a thin moustache.

"W-what are you doing?" Rin squealed, slapping the man hard in the face. She recoiled, gasping at her mistake.

"G-gomen…"

The man, more stunned than Rin, put a palm to his flaming cheek.

"You little bitch!" he hissed, grabbing her and pushing against the trunk again. Rin squeaked as the air was forced out her lungs. She felt the man's hands travel all over her body, tugging at the obi.

"Stop it!" she cried, but he simply whipped off his sash and stuffed in her protesting mouth. He struggled with her to the ground, kicking and pinching her into submission. Rin squirmed like a worm, feeling her cheeks blush as the man slashed through her obi and pulled up her under kimono to reveal her thighs. Rin tried to spit out the sash desperately, but her mouth had dried up, and she could feel herself losing breath. Her eyes widened as she felt the man work his way up her thigh, and between her legs. _This can't be happening!_

Her hands found his, and she wrestled them away, tears blurring her vision. But drew his sword, and held it under her throat, thrusting her legs apart with his knee.

"Stay still if you know what's good for you," he spat.

* * *

Rin's scent had travelled far, and in the opposite direction. Sesshomaru passed the hot springs, seeing a bundle of orange and cream fabric on the ground. He knelt, caressing it with his fingers. Rin's scent clung to it, and he saw it was her old kimono. Sesshomaru glanced around the waterside, but it was deserted. _Where has she gone now?_

Sesshomaru walked at a slow pace, believing rightly that Rin had simply taken a wrong turn. Her scent was becoming thicker and stronger now. However, another scent reached Sesshomaru, a human one. _It isn't any of my hanyou brother's comrades, or that woman…_

It was only when the hint of fear crept into Rin's scent that Sesshomaru began to run. He could hear conversation, though he was still a distance away from the source. When Rin's cry reached his ears, he growled, and picked up optimum speed. _What has she got involved in now…_

Sesshomaru took the scene in before him in under two seconds. A man, dressed in the same amour and code as the warriors Sesshomaru had killed yesterday, was straddling Rin. The girl had been gagged, and was crying.

"Temee," hissed Sesshomaru, hoisting the man clean off his feet. He glanced down at Rin, who watched with swirling eyes. Her breathing was laboured, and her under dress open. Her kimono lay nearby, with her tattered obi. Sesshomaru drew his sword, and with one swift motion, slit the warrior across his throat.

* * *

Rin pulled the saturated sash out her mouth, heaving for air. She watched, her heart painfully thudding, as Sesshomaru stood above her, the man in his firm grasp.

The warrior's eyes popped, his feet kicking thin air. His hands went to the vice grip at his neck. He looked into the cold, piercing glare of gold of the youkai, and knew it was over.

"**Shin-e**" Sesshomaru hissed, letting the body fall to his feet.

Rin gasped, watching the man crumple and be covered in his own blood. She looked at Sesshomaru, and he glanced away. Rin felt a cold chill disperse through her; she realised she was half naked, and quickly pulled the thin kimono around her body. She looked at the man, feeling no sadness at his death. _He touched me…in places you aren't meant to touch…I feel so unclean…_

Rin shuddered as she thought of what may have transpired- and what nearly did. She hugged her arms around herself, feeling incredibly empty. _I don't understand- why did that man do that to me? Why does it feel so wrong, so dirty?_

Tears pricked in her eyes, each drop on her cheek an unknown reason. Rin heard a cough as Sesshomaru glanced at her "Rin, stop crying," he uttered.

Rin blinked back at him, her eyelashes clumped together, irritating her eyes.

_Stop crying! How dare he!_

Rin felt a surge of anger to the youkai who had just saved her. She determinedly got to her feet, swaying a little on jelly legs. Sesshomaru turned to watch her, as she pressed her lips together and came towards him. _What is...that look in her eyes…hurt?_

Rin clenched her fists into balls at each side of her.

_How can he say such a thing? Act as though nothing happened? Mou, I'm going to march right past him and let him know exactly what I think of him, the pompous ass!_

Rin intended fully to do that, but as she passed the youkai a trembling overtook her and her legs gave way.

She felt the swoop in her stomach as she fell, only to be stopped by a clawed hand around her waist.

"Rin,"

She continued to look at the ground, held only by the arm around her stomach. Sesshomaru pulled her back into her feet, and she looked disgruntled into his eyes. Rin was soon lost in the glowing amber hues, and she felt herself grow very hot under his gaze, the tears drying on her face making her cheeks stiff.

"Nani?" she muttered, pulled her eyes away and instead concentrating on the design on his purple and yellow obi.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. _Did she just reply 'nani' to this Sesshomaru?_

Rin, clearly unaware of her mistake, continued to fume. _Who does he think he is, going off without explanation? Why can't he just bloody answer the first time around anyway? What is it with these silences?_

Rin glanced up, wondering why Sesshomaru hadn't replied yet.

"Say that again," he ordered coolly.

Rin blinked. "Say what again?"

Sesshomaru looked into her burning brown eyes. He saw anger there, and hurt too.

_Why has she stopped addressing me by my title? And what is she angry at me for? I saved the damn wench!_

Sesshomaru continued to look down at her, his eyes blazing. Rin felt her confidence waver, but she crossed her arms, shocking Sesshomaru with her defiance.

"What are you looking at me like that for!" she demanded.

"Like what?" Sesshomaru retorted, narrowing his eyes. He could see this irritated the girl, which he felt he damn deserved. _When did she become so insolent?_

"Mou, forget it!" shouted Rin, her hair flailing behind her as she really did storm off.

For the second time that day, a wordless and open mouthed Inu youkai watched her disappear into the distance.

* * *

**Hehe, you go Rin!**

**Arigato so much people! Seeing a full inbox of reviews makes me update like nothing else!**

**Myri78: Lol that's why this story is such fun to right! And of course, I always have time for Inu Kagness!**

**Kyuuketsuki-san: No, I totally understand where you're coming from. Unfortunately I'm used to doing my work this way, and I find it easier to reply from each chapter, then having to get all muddled with who replied when! I do try to make my chapters around 1000 words each, mainly to keep reader (and me!) interested and also as I only have an hour to write this it's easier all round. So where as I take your (valid!) point, I'm afraid this is how I got to do it! Hope this doesn't put you off reading! **

**QueenOfCrisis: Well, not too hurt lol!**

**Blueish Angel: Arigato! Keep up the RnR-ing!**

**Kamilog: Lol I have tried…updated faster and a little longer chappy lol!**

**Chante: Of course he does…lol…**

**Tahsara: Nope, sorry!**

**Latafmodinkianp1618: She's 17 now…and arigato for being considerate!**

**Captive24: Hope you enjoyed!**

**Simplyelena: Lol well I hope my oh so loyal reader enjoyed this chappy lol!**

**IYGU: Well…you nearly got it lol! **

**Aferdeity: Hehe, my room sounds exactly like yours! Of course Sesshy came to the rescue...as you can see Rin wasn't quite as doting of him as you lol! But agree 100 on his hotness!**

**OtakuAnime131: Yah, hopefully this was longer! Of course he does lol!**

**aZnfantasygoddess: Glad you liked!**

**WhisperedThoughts: Lol, they sure do! Ah, don't worry, we will be winking soon enough…**

**Odi et amo: Not half, the girl sure needs a compass…**

**Kira-Jayde: WOO! Even more lol! Hope you liked Rin's pissed off-ness, inspired by your email! But PMS will defiantly occur…and they don't have chocolate in Rin's time to ease the pain! Oh, and cute little character lol!**


	12. Troubled minds

**Disclaimer: Oops, forgot about these! (o.o);**

**But u all know I don't own Inuyasha anywho!**

**Argh! Just deleted this chappy by accident so have to write it again! Mou!**

**Arigato for all reviews! Keep it up!**

**-The one and only!-**

_Know the lingo:_

_Hai- yes_

_Chikushou- shit/dammit_

_Nani- what_

_Gomen- sorry_

_Arigato- thanks_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Troubled minds**

Sayuri slinked out the castle, staying close to the stone walls. She skittered up the grassy slope, and broke into a run, weaving around trees and roots. She finally emerged into the clearing, and stopped in front of the group she had recently joined.

"Empty handed?" asked Sango sympathetically.

"Hai," Sayuri sat down on the ground, cupping her chin in her hands.

"What a waste of time this has been," sighed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" warned Kagome.

"He's right," Sayuri mumbled into her hands. "Shigeru said there haven't been any visitors to the castle since I left, and my room remains under lock and key."

"Is Shigeru trustworthy though?" asked Kagome.

"Yes," Sayuri nodded "He knew about me and…"

"The miko hasn't arrived yet then," Sango thought aloud.

"So it seems," replied Sayuri. "I'm sorry for dragging you here- you can go now; I'll wait for the miko myself,"

"Keh, what you talking about?" retorted Inuyasha "That sword has the shard- where it goes, we go!"

Sayuri nodded, accepting the cup of ramen from Kagome, who whispered

"That's Inuyasha speak for we'll help you,"

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he caught Kagome's words, but he simply said "You should have killed the hag when you had the chance"

"I would have," Sayuri said softly, her eyes full of the flames of the campfire Kagome had been cooking on, "Had it not been for Rin there,"

"Rin?" asked Miroku.

"Hai," Sayuri shifted her legs to a more comfortable position "That miko steals youth of young girls- I felt uncomfortable knowing if a fight were to break out; Rin may have been seized,"

Kagome and Sango nodded wisely, but Inuyasha kept talking.

"Well, wasn't it daft leaving the necklace with Rin?"

"Huh?" All eyes turned to the hanyou.

"I mean," he stuttered at the attention "Maybe the miko saw through Sayuri's guise and can sense Rin has the necklace? Doesn't the sword and shard have a connection?

Sayuri jumped up, her eyes wide "Chikushou!"

"Inuyasha!" hissed Kagome "What a thing to say!"

"Nani?" Inuyasha hissed back.

"Sayuri-chan, I'm sure Rin is in safe hands," Pointed out Miroku "Sesshomaru wouldn't let her come to any harm!"

"That's right," reassured Sango "Rin will be fine,"

Sayuri nodded, slumping back down.

* * *

The conversation drifted off subject, but Kagome saw out of the corner of her eye Sayuri gazing into space, mind wrapped on her thoughts and not on her food.

"Sayuri-chan?" asked Kagome "Are you still worried?"

"Yeah…" Sayuri tailed off, smiling at the friendly girl next to her "Gomen,

Kagome-chan, I'm such a burden to you all…"

"Don't be daft," Kagome smiled "We've all been in tight situations- all together we pulled through! Let us help you, too,"

Sayuri returned the smile "Why are you so nice to me?"

Kagome met her eyes, which she was surprised to see contained tears.

"Sayuri-chan…"

"Gomen," Sayuri wiped her eyes, "The last person who was kind to me was Takeshi…"

"Your…lover?" asked Kagome gently. _The one who was killed._

"Hai…"

Kagome suddenly stood up "Right, why don't we split up? Half can stay here and watch for the miko, half can go and check on Rin-chan!"

"Nani?" asked Inuyasha "Why?"

"Because" said Kagome determinedly, staring Inuyasha out.

"Whatever wench," he muttered.

* * *

"We won't be long," promised Sayuri "I left Rin not far from here- we'll probably be back by sunrise!"

"Take your time," said Kagome, who couldn't help feeling glad she was getting to stay with Inuyasha.

"See you soon!" called Sango, disappearing with Sayuri, Miroku and Kirara.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, sitting back down with a thump, looking at a thoughtful Kagome.

"What's up with you, wench?"

"Hmm?" asked Kagome, blinking "Oh, nothing,"

_Rin-chan will be alright, won't she?_

"Keh," Inuyasha watched as Shippo sucked on an oversized lollypop. The little fox demon felt his gaze, and stuck out his tongue.

_Inuyasha had to stay here so he could fight the miko, and Kagome so she could sense the shards…me…I guess I'm here to stop any arguing…_

* * *

They came across where they had parted with Sesshomaru and Rin two hours later.

"I guessed they wouldn't still be here," said Sango "But never mind, Kirara will be able to find their scents,"

Sayuri nodded, shrugging her tense shoulders "Hey, Sango, I know there's a hot spring around here somewhere- why don't we go there while Kirara picks up on the trail?"

"Great!" Sango smiled, then said flatly "No, houshi-sama!"

Miroku grinned "But I didn't say anything yet!"

"No," frowned Sango "But you were going to,"

Miroku hung his head "You know me too well, my dear Sango".

* * *

The hot springs were crescent moon shaped, and Sango gasped as they entered through the weeping leaves of a knuckle rooted tree.

"Wow, Kagome-chan would love this- it's the biggest I've ever seen!"

"Yeah, it's great…" Sayuri blushed "Me and Takeshi…used to come here a lot…"

"I'm sorry for your loss," Sango said, as they dipped into the water.

"Arigato," Sayuri smiled sadly "To be honest, it hasn't sunk in yet…there's this great yawning hole where my happiness is leaking out…"

Sango fiddled with her hair, desperately trying to think of something to say, when Sayuri laughed "So, you and houshi-sama...?"

Sango blushed "Well…we have been promised to each other…"

"Really?" smiled Sayuri "How sweet!"

Sango nodded, her eyes narrowing "Still doesn't stop the pervert asking every girl he meets to bear his child though…"

Sayuri laughed again, glad to have the excuse. "And Kagome and Inuyasha- are they promised?"

"Um, no…" Sango smiled nervously "It's rather complicated…poor Kagome-chan is caught in a love triangle with Inuyasha and his ex-girlfriend,"

"That's a shame," Sayuri said "So who is she?"

Sango sat against a rock, wringing out her hair "Another miko…Kikyo…Kagome is actually her reincarnation…it's all pretty messy but basically Inuyasha and Kikyo were tricked into betraying each other, and Inuyasha was sealed to a tree for 50 years, then Kagome came along and set him free…"

"But he still likes Kikyo, after she sealed him?" asked Sayuri.

"Yeah- they meet occasionally- Kikyo's one of the living dead, on a mission to complete the shikon-no-tama too- and it often causes rifts between Kagome-chan and Inuyasha,"

"Oh," Sayuri smiled "Very complicated…poor Kagome…she has such a kind heart as well…"

Sayuri was broken off by a splash at the other side of the hot springs, which was blocked from their vision by a pile of rocks and greenery. The two girls glanced at each other.

"It could be a monkey," suggested Sango.

"Hello?" called Sayuri. They heard a sob and a sort of strangled cry.

"S-Sayuri-s-sama?"

Sayuri's jaw dropped "Rin?" she called.

Sango and Sayuri waded around the rocks, to see a crying young woman sitting, her long waist length raven hair tumbling over her shoulders, her kimono askew, her mouth agape.

"Rin?"

* * *

**I was gona make this longer, but after typing it once then losing it all I got frustrated!**

**Arigato, as always:**

**Priestess-Taisho: Lol you got to love Rin! And there will be more speechlessness to come! A for ur pc, no worries! Mine is mucked up too!**

**Whisperedthoughts: Hehe, yes, Rin is very much the rebel! Plz, no grovelling! Mou, I'm going red!**

**Myri78: Well, keep ur eyes open girl, cos I have another big fic planned for after this, Inu Kag of course and also a sequel to I want to love you! Can't wait for the seven weeks of summer when I can write all day!**

**InuYasha'sLover: Yah Sesshy so did!**

**EternalAffliction: Lol Sesshy should defo get a big 'S' on his head, like ontop of the crescent- Super Sesshy to the rescue!**

**Aforlo16: Girl power! Woo!**

**Kyuuketsuki-san: Thanks for understanding, and I'll defo think of ur technique for future reference!**

**Inuyasha'swife15: lol I can just see sesshy with handcuffs- fluffy ones mwaha!**

**Chante: I know! 3 times! Go me! I soo deserve some cookies…**

**Spikeangelus: lol glad u liked!**

**OtakuAnime131: Lol I was rather chuffed when I came up with the name lol!**

**Pure Innocence: Yah, totally understand! It will return, but remember Rin's emotions have pretty much been shoved in a blender at max speed! U'll (hopefully!) enjoy the flashbacks in the next chappy of sweet little Rin!**

**Animeawsome: Ouch, did programming in computing- got my credit just! Was veryy difficult, so good luck! And I hope to always be in that category!**

**Simplyelena: Long yeah just basically cos he told her to stop crying…kinda like slapping someone and telling them it doesn't hurt…**

**Odi et amo: Totally agree! **

**Aznfantasygoddess: Oh, I couldn't possibly say! But not far!**

**Captive24: Of course!**

**Frozen Miko: Well, I haven't wrote your name in a while lol! So happy your reading this lol! And for sex life…hmmm lol!**

**Likitopia: Nah, Jaken probally here to stay!**

**Like, wowee! Arigato soo much! Keep it up guys- it works! Seriously, 3 updates this week! How good is that:D**


	13. Unlucky 13 Author note

**

* * *

**

**To all my readers…**

**Remember last chapter, when I had to retype it because I closed it down and lost it? Yeah, I thought that was bad. Well, two weeks ago my hard drive locked down! I haven't been able to access to internet for two weeks, and it has been HELL! And, I've lost EVERYTHING! All my Inuyasha episodes that took me months to download, all my stories and chapters that I hadn't updated, all my pictures and everything!**

**So take my advice and BACKUP EVERYTHING!**

**So that's why I haven't updated in a while, and I hope you will all enjoy the three chapters that I managed to type up on my mum's laptop (if only it was wireless!)**

**But now I'm up and running, so please keep up the RnRing!**

**And we've reached over 200 reviews! Banzai! Banzai!**

**Hey, I wonder what they translated that to in the dubs? Anyone who watches/watched Inuyasha in the English form, in the episode Souta's brave confession of love, what do Inuyasha and Kagome say when they're egging him on? Oh, that's really annoying me now!**

**Anywho, I've missed you all! (hope you've missed me!) So I won't waste anymore time!**

**Arigato, as always,**

**Kawaii-Keke-Chan**

**!xxx!**

* * *


	14. Differences

**Unlucky thirteen…unlucky for me!**

_Know the lingo:_

_Hai: Yes_

_Nani: What_

_Chikushou: Shit/dammit_

_Gomen: sorry_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Differences**

Rin forgot the fact she had aged seven years since Sayuri had last seen her; forgot the fact she was fully clothed as she plunged into the hot springs, the steam seeping through her clothing before the water even touched the material.

"Rin?" Sango watched bewildered as a young woman, bearing identical resemblance to Rin, only with matured features and longer hair flew into Sayuri. Sango jumped forward, grasping Sayuri's arm so the woman wouldn't fall backwards into the water. Sayuri gave her a look of thanks before looking down at the weeping woman whose head was buried in her bare shoulders. Sobs echoed around the springs, Sayuri and Sango glancing at each other perplexed.

"Rin, it is you, isn't it?" asked Sayuri, awkwardly wrapping her arms around the hysterical girl.

"H-Hai,"

* * *

"Smells like rain,"

Kagome looked up from her textbook, her eyebrows furrowed at her maths equation. Inuyasha's nose was twitching, and he was looking at the sky with an irritated expression. "Now how am I supposed to smell the miko?"

Kagome sighed, taking in the grey clouds. It was warm, with no breath of air.

Shippo stuck out his hand, catching a droplet of water in his tiny palm,

"Feels like rain too!"

* * *

Miroku blinked, a bead of water trickling down his forehead interrupting his meditation.

"Rain, eh?" He hoisted himself upright with his staff, the golden charm jangling together.

"Better go fetch the girls…and if I happen to see them while bathing…"

"Houshi,"

Miroku's aloud musings were interrupted by cold voice behind him. Miroku sensed the powerful youki, and smiled.

"What are doing here?"

"Ah, Sesshomaru. We've been looking- well, Sayuri-sama has- for Rin,"

"Oh?" _That woman has returned already? For Rin, huh?_

Miroku turned around, his smile wavering "Ah, I see you are alone. Is Rin-chan not with you?"

Sesshomaru threw Miroku a look, clearly saying '_Can you see her?'_

* * *

Rin climbed out the hot springs, wringing out her kimono as the other girls hastily dressed. They sat down on a pile of stones, Sango and Sayuri watching Rin intently.

_She's aged- how has this happened?_

_It's like she's bypassed childhood and is a grown woman!_

"Rin, are you alright?" Sayuri asked as soon as they were seated.

"Hai," Rin dabbed at her puffy eyes with sodden sleeves "I'm just so happy to see you!"

_She was crying before that, though…_

Sango leaned forward with a handkerchief; one that Kagome had gave her.

"Arigato," Rin took it, blowing her nose.

"So Rin- what happened to you?" Sayuri said concernedly.

Rin wiped her cheeks, and played with the corners of the checked handkerchief.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it was the miko,"

"The miko!" exclaimed Sayuri "You saw her?"

"Yeah," Rin replied "She said she never believed you had left the shard at the castle in the first place- it was just a ploy to get me on my own with the shard,"

Rin took off the chain from around her neck, holding it out "Here,"

The purple shard sparkled, water drops dripping off it like liquid crystal.

Sayuri took it, meeting Rin's eyes. There was no resentment, or anger in her brown pools. Sayuri could still see the children's innocence and purity there, but it was tainted with hurt.

Sayuri clasped her two hands over Rin's that held the necklace.

"Rin- I am so sorry- can you ever forgive me?"

Rin gasped "Of course! It's not your fault, Sayuri-sama!"

Sayuri shook her head "Of course it is! Because you had that chain, the miko did…this to you!"

Rin smiled "It's not like it's a wound or anything…"

Sango interrupted "Rin, what did the miko actually do?"

Rin released her hands from Sayuri's grasp gently, laying her hands in her lap.

"I'm not sure. She said something about stealing my youth before she took the necklace…"

Rin ran her hands over her body "Guess it backfired, huh?"

* * *

"Well, I'm just going to get Sango and Sayuri-sama from the springs, and then we can see Rin…"

"Rin is there"

Miroku turned again, towards the Inu youkai. Sesshomaru's golden eyes were glinting, and narrower than usual.

_Jeez, he's more moody than usual…_

"Ah," Miroku swallowed "Well, I could shout from outside…"

He trailed off under Sesshomaru's fierce glare. _Just you try it, houshi…_

* * *

"Backfired?" repeated Sango "You mean, instead of stealing youth, she gave you some?"

Rin shrugged "I don't know. I was unconscious- I just remember going up in the air, and being held by something invisible…it began to hurt, then I blacked out…"

Sayuri took Rin's hand again, rubbing it between her own,

"Gomen- Rin, you have suffered because of me…"

Rin smiled "You saved my life, Sayuri-sama- you suffered because of me too,"

"What happened after that?" asked Sango.

"Sesshomaru-sama saved me," Rin said, looking down "I woke up, and I was like this,"

"And the miko?" asked Sayuri.

"Reduced to ashes," Rin replied, fingering her kimono "This is hers, actually- I had nothing else to wear…"

"Really?" Sango examined it surprised, "It looks totally different on you, Rin!"

Sayuri blinked. _The miko is dead? But then…_

"Don't worry, Sayuri," smiled Rin "I took your sword- Sesshomaru-sama is keeping it for me…"

"Rin," asked Sango "Where is Sesshomaru?"

Rin shuffled on the stones.

"I don't really know…"

* * *

Sesshomaru turned suddenly, walking off.

"Sesshomaru! Aren't you going to wait for Rin-chan?"

The Inu youkai kept walking, his fist clenching at his side "I have no time to wait for bathing girls!"

The venom in his voice was so strong Miroku winced, as he watched the riffled youkai walk away without a second glance.

_What's wrong with him?_

* * *

"What do you mean?" enquired Sayuri

"Well…I kind of shouted at him…" Rin trailed off, battling the tears welling in her eyes. She heard a burst of laughter to her right and jumped. "Nani!"

"Gomen!" Sango clutched her side, giggling "But you **shouted** at Sesshomaru? Well done Rin!"

"Nani?" repeated Rin, confused. Sayuri was smiling, and Sango had tears in her eyes.

"Well, someone had to do it!" laughed Sango.

"I suppose," Rin smiled a little. _So why do I feel so bad?_

"Why did you shout at him Rin?" asked Sayuri.

The two girls noticed a sudden change in Rin. She tucked her legs under her chin, and her eyes darkened.

"It was a warrior," she began "from your village, Sayuri. I was on my way back from here- I had just bathed after the incident with the miko. He- he kept asking me questions, and at first I thought he was letting me go- b-but…"

Rin wavered, and Sayuri and Sango exchanged a panicked expression. Sayuri moved quickly next to Rin, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"There, there,"

Rin swallowed, leaning into Sayuri's side.

"He- touched me and…I couldn't make him s-stop…"

Sayuri closed her eyes, and Sango bit her lip "Rin- did he rape you?" she asked gently.

Rin blinked. "Well- when you say 'rape'…?"

Sayuri looked at Rin sadly "That's right- you don't know much about sex, do you Rin?"

Rin blushed "Well, a little…from many years ago, when I lived with mama…"

Sango nodded "I think we should start at the beginning then…"

* * *

"Chikushou," Inuyasha's ears twitched as another rain drop fell onto the velvet fur.

He shook his head, splashing Kagome with water.

"Inuyasha!" she squealed, from under her backpack "Mou, I'm wet enough as it is!"

They kept walking, until they reached a thicker part of trees, were they were mainly protected from the rain.

A flash of lightening illuminated the patch of sky they could see through the branches.

"Kagomeee, I'm scared!" cried Shippo, burrowing into Kagome's chest.

"Keh!" exclaimed Inuyasha "You sure you're a youkai, runt?"

"Inuyasha," cautioned Kagome, putting her backpack down. She took out her sleeping bag, unrolled it and unzipped it.

"What you doing, wench?"

Inuyasha watched as Kagome draped the now completely open sleeping bag over a high branch of the tree they were under. The two ends flopped down to the ground, creating a pyramid like shape.

"Good!" Kagome said, looking at her work "Just like a tent!"

"Tent?" repeated Inuyasha "Oi, what you doing now?"

Kagome crawled under, and Shippo popped his head out the neck of her t-shirt.

"What's this Kagome?" he asked.

"A tent, Shippo-chan," smiled Kagome. "We'll be protected here!"

Inuyasha looked at the 'tent' with a mystified expression on his face.

"Inuyasha, are you coming in?" called Kagome.

"Keh! A little rain won't kill me!"

* * *

"Well," sighed Rin "Being a girl sure doesn't sound fun!"

"It can be," smiled Sango "You just have to be able to juggle everything that comes with it!"

"Yeah," Rin nodded, "thanks, for, letting me know all this stuff…"

"No problem," said Sayuri "I'm just thankful Sesshomaru made it in time before that warrior had done anything terrible to you,"

"Yeah," said Rin glumly, "But he had no right to tell me not to cry!"

"Well, you know," Sango said thoughtfully "Inuyasha always tells Kagome not to cry- not very nicely either. At first Kagome used to get mad, but now she understands; Inuyasha isn't being mean- he generally doesn't like seeing Kagome upset. Seeing as they are brothers, it could well be the same with Sesshomaru!"

"Wait," interrupted Sayuri "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are brothers?"

"Yeah," laughed Sango "But let's not even go there!"

Rin smiled at Sayuri "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru-sama shared the same father. Inuyasha's mother was human though, and so he's hanyou,"

Sango nodded bemusedly "You know, I never understood why Sesshomaru travelled with you, Rin. He hates Inuyasha because he's half human- yet you're completely human, and he's cared for you all these years…"

Rin sighed "I don't know either. I seems silly saying this- because it was only hours ago I was a child, though it literally feels like years- but when I was a child, I saw Sesshomaru as my protector- and I was with him, to repay my debt to him…"

"And now?" asked Sango "How do you feel now?"

"Different," admitted Rin, with a tinge to her cheeks. "There's something different…" Rin touched her chest "With my heart…"

* * *


	15. Into the storm

**Hey! Hope you all had a Happy Easter! **

'**Cos I was so caught up trying to get my computer back to normal, I forgot to reply to all my lovely reviewers! So arigatos at the bottom for everyone who never got one last time!**

**Arigato also for all your support about my computer crashing! You guys are great!**

_Know the lingo:_

_Hai: Yes_

_Arigato: Thanks_

_Gomen: sorry_

_Mou: sigh of exasperation _

**Note: Brought to my attention by Chante was a very good point! You pronounce my character's name (Sayuri) as Sigh-oo-ree. It's such a pretty name!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Into the storm**

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Sango.

"You can always come with us, if you like," added Sayuri.

"I can't leave Sesshomaru-sama," insisted Rin, looking at her knees.

"Alright," Sango patted her shoulder "We won't force you,"

"Arigato," replied Rin. "What about you two?"

Sayuri smiled "Well, now we know you're alive, we'll go back to the others…"

"You need your sword, right?" asked Rin, getting up "I'll go get it,"

Sayuri put out her hand "No, Rin, honestly, it's-"

"I'll get it!" Rin shouted back, pushing through the bushes, filled with a sudden longing to see Sesshomaru again.

Rin came into the clearing from where she had stormed off, a little surprised at seeing it empty.

_What was I thinking? He wouldn't just stand here all day!_

Rin began to walk in the direction she hoped was the camp. She could feel her stomach churning at the thought of seeing Sesshomaru again.

_What will he say? What will I say? Do I apologize? Maybe Sango-chan was wrong, and Sesshomaru isn't like Inuyasha at all…_

Rin started to shiver frantically. Her kimono was still saturated with water, and the clammy atmosphere wasn't helping matters any. The material stuck to Rin's skin, and occasionally rain would fall between the gaps in the trees, making the girl even wetter.

_I can't turn back! I have to see him!_

When the trees began to thin, Rin was both gladdened and dismayed; as it meant that the forest was thinning and she was nearing the camp, but also that her protection from the rain was fast disappearing. Water ran in torrents down Rin's back, her hair thick with it, her eyelashes clumped together, making the world seem like it was underwater.

She was shivering uncontrollably now, and her whole body seemed stiff with cold. When Rin reached the camp, only to find a burned out fire, she fell to her knees, her heart thudding loudly in her ice block ears.

_Has he left me?_

* * *

Sesshomaru sat against the cave wall, his eyes watching the storm pick up outside. His composure looked calm as always, save his eyes; they were as raging as the thunder outside. Jaken didn't even dare mention where the girl was.

_So she is going with that woman? This Sesshomaru will not wait for goodbyes. She is gone. _

The clouds were black now, dark in contrast with the burned out molten red sky. There was no wind, only rain, and it wasn't cold either. Ah-Un made a noise in his throat(s), and stomped his feet uneasily.

Sesshomaru flicked his eyes over to the unsettled beast.

The youkai calmed, and shuffled towards its master. Sesshomaru locked eyes with Ah-Un, and the youkai seemed to nod. With a growl, it thudded out the cave into the storm.

"Ah, Ah, Lord Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Shut up Jaken,"

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru watched the clouds with a leaden stomach.

* * *

Rin dug her nails into the sodden grass, gripping clumps of the long blades.

_Sesshomaru-sama, have you left me all alone?_

Rin hung her head, the lightening flashing in front her closed eyelids. A roar of thunder followed soon after, jerking Rin's head up. Her hands clenched on the grass, her nails digging into her palms.

_I guess my fear of storms is something I haven't grown out of…_

As another syllable boom crashed through the heavens, Rin put her hands over her eyes.

_Too much is happening, too much noise…I can't take it!_

Rin began to sob, whimpering to herself, mixed fear of the storm above and that Sesshomaru had disappeared from her life forever.

_If only I hadn't shouted at him!_

The sudden tirade of rain stopped. Rin heard a low rumble, but it was much closer to her than before. Rin squeezed her eyes together, rolling into a ball. Something nudged her side, and Rin squeaked, her eyes instinctively opening.

"Ah-Un!" she exclaimed, as she was sheltered from the storm under the belly of the youkai.

"Hrph," growled the youkai, licking her face at either side with its two heads.

* * *

Sesshomaru frowned, the sky growing darker still and the thunder closer.

_Rin hates storms…_

The Inu youkai slowly stood, the outline of his beast trudging through the beaten grass. He could smell her before he saw her, the light scent of lavender, masked with the musk of fear.

_She returned…_

Sesshomaru felt a tremendous feeling wash over him, and though he tried to deny it and push it to the back of his mind, he knew what it was. Relief.

Rin kept low on Ah-Un's saddle, the rain still beating down on her, but unnoticed.

_Ah-Un came to find me- did Sesshomaru-sama send him!_

They were approaching what looked like a mountain, and Rin could see a hole in the side they were approaching.

_A cave?_

Rin jumped off Ah-Un as they stopped outside the cave. She hadn't seen him, but she could feel he was there.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin called, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. He stepped out the shadows, magnificent as always, with his chiselled features and sharp amber eyes.

"Rin," he said, in a tone she had never heard him use before.

_He sounds…relieved?_

Sesshomaru took in the young woman before him. Her hair was flattened to her scalp, her eyes bright and wide, her kimono sticking to her skin, and mud up her legs.

Rin bit her lip, unable to contain herself.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin launched herself forwards, burying her head into the startled youkai's yukata.

Sesshomaru felt the water seep from the girl, yet the warmth she radiated too. She was crying against his chest, her hands grasping the silk material of his yukata, her sobs hard and heaving. Sesshomaru didn't know how to react. He simply stood, letting the girl cry her heart out against his own.

_I don't think I should tell her to stop crying again…_

* * *

When Rin finally pulled away, she felt appalled.

_What was I thinking?_

"G-Gomen," Rin looked at the stone ground of the cave.

Sesshomaru frowned, glaring down at the shivering girl.

"What are you apologising for?"

Rin blinked, gazing up into Sesshomaru's burning amber orbs.

"I…" Rin, lost for words, simply smiled and looked down again.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

_Strange girl…._

"Rin," he finally said, seating himself once again against the wall of the cave opening "Aren't you meant to get cleaner at a hot spring?"

"Hmm?" Rin glanced down at her mud soaked legs "Oh…"

A crackle of thunder whipped outside, louder and nearer than ever. Rin sank to the ground, opposite Sesshomaru, wringing some water out her kimono, though it made little difference. She hugged her knees to her chest, hoping to generate some heat.

_There's no way I can go back to Sayuri-sama in this weather…she'll understand…_

As another bolt of lightening flashed, Rin closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wall. It was the stormy season in Japan, and it was only a week ago Rin had been terrified by a similar storm…

**FLASHBACK**

She had been sleeping when it started. Rin awoke from Ah-Un's saddle, blinking. Even though they were under a tree, Rin could see the sky, like an upturned bowl of purple. Thunder boomed, like the most terrifying youkai. Rin rubbed widened eyes, dropping from Ah-Un's back.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

The Inu Youkai was sitting against the tree trunk, his sleep undisturbed by the deafening storm. Rin stumbled the little distance to her protector, kneeling in front of him. His face was as peaceful as Rin had ever seen it, and she was so lost in admiration her fear of the storm was forgotten. Another clap of thunder brought it back with a passion however, and Rin was soon climbing onto Sesshomaru's lap.

"Rin?" The youkai had awoken to find the girl trembling on his knees, and the source was clearly the storm overhead.

"I'm scared, Sesshomaru-sama!" wailed Rin.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl in is lap.

"It won't hurt you, Rin,"

The little girl looked up with large liquid hazelnut eyes "Please, Sesshomaru-sama, can I sleep here tonight?"

Sesshomaru looked at the girl curiously.

_How she can sit on my lap, terrified of the weather, when her state is usually the effect I have on people?_

"Do as you wish," he replied, leaning back against the trunk, his arm idly at his side.

"Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama," whispered Rin, cuddling into the youkai's chest.

"Hmph," muttered Sesshomaru, keeping his eyes half open and trained on Rin. The girl seemed content as she drifted soundly to sleep.

_Why does she seem to find comfort from me?_

As the girl's breathing rose and fell against Sesshomaru's chest, he brought his only arm and wrapped it gently around her waist, ensuring the girl wouldn't fall from him during their slumber.

**END FLASHBACK**

Rin smiled a little to herself at the memory, wondering how Sesshomaru would react if she were to climb into his lap now. She opened her eyes to discover Sesshomaru no longer sitting across from her, but beside her.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?"

_So she's back to using my title, is she?_

Rin felt her heart accelerate and she looked at Sesshomaru in awe.

_What is he doing?_

"You'll freeze to death in those clothes," Sesshomaru finally said, his tone back to being cold and competent.

"I…"

Rin blushed. _What am I supposed to do? I don't have any others!_

Rin felt something soft brush her cheek. She jumped, and watched in wonder as Sesshomaru's tail wound itself around her body. Rin kept utterly still as the fluffy texture surrounded her, spreading warmth throughout her body.

"A-Arigato…" stuttered Rin, overwhelmed at the gesture.

"Hmph," Sesshomaru muttered.

Once his tail was wrapped completely around the girl, he had to bite back a smile. She looked incredibly daft, with fluff everywhere, and only her head peeping out.

_Least she'll stop shivering…_

Rin stroked the fur under her fingertips, a luxury she rarely indulged in. Though the tempest continued to throttle the sky, Rin could feel herself drift off.

_Mou…what a day…_

* * *

Sesshomaru jumped when he felt Rin every so slightly stroke his tail. It sent little shivers up his spine, which only optimised when she continued to tease the fur through her fingers. Sesshomaru leaned back, closing his eyes and biting hard on his lip, his fangs piercing the skin, as he tried to restrain the pleasure that was consuming his bones.

_She…has…no...idea…what...she…is…doing…_

As Sesshomaru's skin tingled, he felt the feeling disperse and finally fade. Rin had fallen asleep, the fur near her face ruffling as she exhaled.

Sesshomaru watched her, realising you only know what you have when it's gone.

Sango and Sayuri caught a dismayed Miroku sulking in the bushes, and filled him in on the latest.

"So she's now seventeen?"

"Hai," Sango replied, "Only a year younger than me, and he same age as Kagome-chan and Sayuri-chan- it's so strange!"

"Certainly it is," Miroku nodded. "Perhaps that's why Sesshomaru was in such a mood!"

"Sesshomaru?" echoed Sayuri "You saw him?"

"Hai, and he seemed most preoccupied- now I know why!"

Sango smiled "It will certainly be a change, from looking after a child to a young woman!"

"It will," said Miroku, an obviously perverted look on his face.

"Sango," said Sayuri, as the monk held a bump on his head "Do you think Rin would have found Sesshomaru alright?" She glanced at the patch of stormy sky visible through the trees. They were well protected in the hot springs, and the rain was pattering on the water, with a hiss.

"I'm sure she will," Sango replied, flexing her hand. Sayuri nodded, staring worriedly at the stormy sky.

* * *

**Arigato, as always to:**

**Myri78: I love Inu Kag too…you just can't beat them!**

**Sweetmaiden: Well, you've been continuing to read which is good enough for me! Hopefully you'll enjoy this (slightly) longer than usual chapter…and good luck with your scholarship!**

**Aferdeity: Lol well I think if the warrior had been good looking it would have taken the edge off it slightly!**

**IYGU: Yah, poor poor Rin..**

**Rinkitsunedemongal:Blush: Aw arigato!**

**Animeawsome: Wow, good for you!**

**Princess-Taisho: Lol it is rather big isn't it?**

**Princess-banana101: Unfortunately it wasn't as soon as I wanted!**

**aZnfantasygoddess: Lol, no I like some good questions! Yeah, I think it is weird for Sayuri…after all this, this is a Rin Sesshy with a twist, and a grown up Rin is new concept! And also, poor Sayuri! But her beau isn't gona be resurrected, but hopefully I will be able to pair her up by the end of this story!**

**Spikeangelus: Lol I'm glad! I learned many Japanese words just by watching Inuyasha, and I want to share them! As for Sesshy and Rin…it will happen!**

**Simplyelena: It is, isn't it? I feel like I'm just some bystander, watching the reviews increase!**

**OtakuAnime131: Arigato!**

**Whisperedthoughts: Lol good stuff!**

**Frozen Miko: Aw, you were sick! Poor you! And I'm glad you were reading it at all, even if you weren't reviewing!**

**Phoenix-hazel363: Yeah, Rin is cutie lol!**

**Inuyasha's wife15: Lol!**

**Likitopia: Lol, you heard me? No kidding on, I generally like it when readers take and interest and ask questions!**

**EternalAffliction: Yes, that was an interesting convo to write!**

**Darksas: Arigato!**

**Chante: Oh, that's a good point! In fact, I'm gona put a little note up for everyone to read! Arigato!**

**LadyRen: Hehe, my plot has a sound!**

**Whispers-Of-Crimson: Arigato! That's great to know!**

**Tahsara: Arigato!**

**Thoughts13: Hey no prob! Arigato for reviewing anyway!**

**Asuka-Angel-21: Cos im evil! Mwaha!**

**Canadain-Girl: arigato!**

**Bobbie joe: Aw ta!**

**LidaWolf: Uh lala to u to lol!**

**TE0lovEs0Inu: Lol I do like the oadd humour!**

**Fakesmile5: I wouldn't dream of it! Lol!**

**IYGU: Hey, more reviews lol! Well done! Yes, Rin seems to have matured some what…and yeah! Rin has feels for Fluffy!**

**Mushrambolover: It was Kawaii lol!**

**OtakuAnime131: Another review! Yeah! I did go crazy, believe me! My mum had to get the Baileys out!**

**Hieelover28: Do they still say banzai? That's strange lol!**

**Black eyed Black Dragon 486: Aw, it's nice to be missed lol! And on your b-day? That sucks!**

**Princess-banana101: Dude! Arigato!**

**Whisperedthoughts: Yah! More reviews! And arigato, I am trying hard to keep Rin similar!**

**Simplyelelna: Lol! Don't think they have heart transplants in the federal era!**

**TooGood2BeTru: Lol I am the cliffy queen!**

**Priestess-Taisho: Again lol! Yeah, that was a nice line to end on eh? Yah- computers are such pains in the ass!**

**Wow! Look at all the review lol! Keep it up! Luv yous!**


	16. Goodbyes

_Know the lingo:_

_Gomen- sorry_

_Nani- what_

_Hai-yes_

_Ite(eee)- Ouch! _

_Ja: bye_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Goodbyes**

Rin awoke from her fluffy cocoon, embarrassed to find Sesshomaru watching her.

"Gomen!" she yawned "You should have woken me!"

Sesshomaru didn't reply, but slowly unraveled his tail from around Rin. As the coils of fluff rolled off Rin's body, she felt a strange shivering sensation flutter in her stomach. Her kimono had dried, as had the mud on her legs. Rin felt dirty and disgusting, and it seemed another trip to the hot springs was required.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked, getting up. The Inu youkai had already risen, and was after kicking Jaken awake.

"Nani?"

"Could I have the Shikon sword, please?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he touched the hilt of the third sword in his sash.

_Shikon sword? What does she want it for?_

Hesitatingly, Sesshomaru drew the sword and handed it to Rin. She took it smiling, and stuck it in the obi she was wearing. Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose.

_What is she doing?_

"I have to go back to Sayuri-sama now," Rin said, stretching. She peered outside, the sky blue and clear, but the air still moist and clammy.

Behind her, Sesshomaru's face darkened.

_She still intends to go with that woman? _

Rin turned, and caught sight of the dark look on Sesshomaru's face, the threatening glint in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" questioned Rin softly "What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru looked away, to the sky.

"Rin, do you think you should travel alone again? After what has transpired when you did before?"

Rin smiled "I guess not".

* * *

Jaken mumbled to himself the whole journey. He didn't know how or when Rin had arrived, but now they seemed to be heading into the forest again. 

_Lord Sesshomaru-sama is also in a frightful mood!_

It was true. The Inu youkai's face darkened every step he took.

_Does she want to leave so badly? _

Rin skipped ahead, in high spirits.

_Sesshomaru-sama isn't angry at me! More than that, last night he seemed to be quite…caring?_

She glanced behind her, grinning. Sesshomaru caught her eye, and held her gaze for a moment. Rin felt herself blush, and had to look away.

_That's the third time today! Why does my face go hot every time I catch Sesshomaru-sama's eye?_

They entered the forest again, and the rain sprinkled down on them from the waterlogged branches. Rin tapped the sword's hilt with her nails, wondering if this was how Sayuri-sama felt, with a sword in her sash.

_I feel more powerful, more protected…I wonder how Sayuri-sama learned to fight?_

Rin walked on, the blade of the sword hitting against her thigh as she took each step.

_Sayuri-sama was a brilliant fighter- she took on eight men double her size- if I hadn't gotten in the way, she would have probably won…_

Rin had a sudden urge to draw the sword and do a few experiential swings of her own, but she reckoned (rightly) that Sesshomaru would be a bit freaked out by that, so she contented herself by promising to ask Sayuri-sama to show her a few moves.

* * *

"Miroku, if you even try to peep on us…" 

"Why Sango…I'd only dream of it…"

THUNK

"Iteee…."

"What is he like!" humped Sango as she and Sayuri dried off.

Sayuri smiled, pulling on her kimono.

Sango touched her arm "Sayuri-chan, don't fret. I'm sure Rin-chan will be safe and sound!"

Sayuri nodded "Still, that storm…we were protected here, but what if she couldn't find Sesshomaru and got lost?"

"Sayuri-sama?"

Sango and Sayuri glanced at each other.

"That's Rin's voice, isn't it?"

"Sayuri-sama!"

Sayuri jumped up, trawling through the bushes.

"Rin!" She spotted the girl skipping merrily towards her, her hair in tangles and covered in muck.

"Ah, there you are, Sayuri-sama!" exclaimed Rin. She drew a sword, and Sayuri gasped.

"That's…"

"Hai!" Rin handed it over, beaming "The Shikon sword!"

"Arigato, Rin," Sayuri looked down at the familiar blade with a grin. "Good to have you back, old friend!"

Sayuri sheathed the sword into her sash, and shook her head at Rin.

"Look at you! What have you done?"

Rin giggled at herself "I better go wash, huh?"

She glanced back, to where Sesshomaru was approaching. Sayuri caught her look, and saw herself watching the Inu youkai that had brought her back to life approach them.

Sesshomaru caught sight of Rin, talking happily with the owner of the sword.

_That woman- the one she is going with…_

Sesshomaru felt a surge of something so powerful, that it left an acrid taste on his tongue.

Jealously.

He had only felt it once before, when Inuyasha had been the one to weld Tetsusaiga. But this was a different type of jealously, not just of a possession, but of a human, of all things.

_This damned girl…what has she done to me?_

The woman caught Sesshomaru's eye, and smiled at him.

_How dare she smile at this Sesshomaru- after what she has done- or is going to do…?_

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin pulled the Inu youkai out from his musings,

"I'm just going to clean up!" The girl darted away, leaving Sesshomaru alone with the woman he felt such repulsion towards.

Sayuri broke the stare this time, and began to walk away, back to Sango and Miroku.

_He's a strange one right enough- handsome granted, but surely that's not all Rin sees in him?_

Sesshomaru glared at the woman's back and swinging pleats.

_Keep walking…_

He sat down, leaning against a tree trunk, clawing the ground at his feet.

_If she thinks this Sesshomaru will plead with her to stay, she is fooling herself._

Sesshomaru, of course, was thinking about Rin again.

_If she wants to pick these…humans…over this Sesshomaru…so be it!_

Sesshomaru felt a crick on his claws, and realized he had pulled up the tree's entire underground roots.

* * *

Sayuri found Sango and Miroku half heartedly preparing a breakfast of berries and tea leaves. 

"Oh, how I miss Kagome now!" laughed Sango "You get so used to her little inventions; it's hard to get by without them!"

Sayuri smiled. She had been informed of Kagome and her future home- to be honest, Sayuri found it hard to be surprised by anything anymore.

"Ah, you have the sword back!" noticed Miroku "I wonder if Kagome-sama will be able to purify it?"

"We'll just have to wait and see when we get back," Sango said, piling some dried leaves onto the crackling fire "I just hope they managed all right- no doubt Inuyasha has a broken back…"

Miroku only grinned wickedly, to which Sango retorted "I didn't mean it like that!"

Sayuri looked over her shoulder, to where she had left Sesshomaru.

"I don't suppose there's any point in offering him some tea…" she pondered. Sango contained a giggle,

"I doubt it. He'll wait for Rin, and then leave without a word!"

Sayuri nodded.

"I suppose this is the last I'll see of Rin then…"

Miroku boiled dome more tea leaves, asking,

"What do you intend to do now, Sayuri-sama?"

Sayuri leant her chin on her hand.

"Well, it depends if Kagome-chan can purify the sword. If she can't, we'll need to find someone who can, if you need the shard…"

"And if she can?" asked Sango. Sayuri smiled.

"Well, I'd like to go back to my village…start the sword forgery again…"

"I wonder if the sword's curse still rages on in the jewel, seeing as the miko is dead?"

Sayuri raised her eyebrows. "I never thought of that…"

She drew the sword, laying the blade across her lap.

Miroku glanced at Sango "You can sense it still too, Sango?"

"Hai- the youki is still as strong"

Sayuri touched the purple stone on the tang.

"Well, I didn't think it would be that easy!"

* * *

Rin pulled on her rather crumbled kimono, glancing at her reflection in the rippling water. 

_I must have looked awful, when Sesshomaru-sama saw me! _Rin thought embarrassedly. She pulled her fingers through her hair, squeezing the excess water out of the raven locks.

The smell of boiling mint wafted over as Rin made her way back to her friends.

"Rin-chan, would you like some tea?" asked Sango.

"Hai- but where's Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Rin, looking around. _Mou, not again!_

Sango shrugged. Sayuri got up, pointing "Still where you left him, I think!"

"Oh," Rin traced her steps back, glad to see the Inu youkai sitting at the base of a fallen tree.

_Must have been upturned in the storm…funny though…I don't remember passing it before…_

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called. He glanced up, and then finally rose to his feet.

_So this is it…_

Rin walked over to him, her hands behind her back. Sesshomaru fixed her with his sternest glare, which she only beamed at.

_So she wants me to be happy for her?_

"Would you like some tea?"

Sesshomaru started, though he was quick to regain his composure.

"You know human food and drink does not suit this Sesshomaru,"

Rin nodded "Hai, but I'm having some, so I thought it would be polite to offer…"

Sesshomaru looked at her coldly, then to the side.

"In that case, I will be leaving,"

Rin blinked. _Huh?_

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, her chin wobbling.

Sesshomaru directed his gaze back to her, surprised to see fear clouding her almond eyes.

"I will not wait for goodbyes, Rin. If you are staying with these humans then I will leave now,"

Rin gasped "But, Sesshomaru-sama, I'm not staying! I want to come with you!"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened.

"You are?" The Inu youkai was too shocked to act callous, though his tone was cold as always.

"Of course!" Rin cried, a little too forcefully. She looked down at her feet, embarrassed, and said softly,

"I don't want to ever leave your side, Sesshomaru-sama,"

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl, taken aback. He had prepared himself for seeing the girl for the last time, taking in her scent without looking back, for never again hearing her voice. He had not expected this, and Sesshomaru found himself simply staring at the girl.

_I can't believe he thought I was leaving him!_

Rin bit her lip, controlling her tears.

_Was he going to walk away without a second thought?_

Rin ventured a glance under her eyelashes. She was surprised to see Sesshomaru's golden orbs focused on her face.

_What do I say? Why can't he ever say anything in response to make me feel better?_

Rin was determined not to be the first to break the silence. She clenched her fists, staring at the wet grass determinedly.

Sesshomaru saw what she was doing, and he frowned.

_So she wants me to speak first…_

However, Sesshomaru was just as stubborn as his half brother, and he glared at the girl for trying to test him so brazenly.

Rin could only keep her head down for so long. Slowly, she raised her eyes until she met Sesshomaru's. Golden globes homed in on her, sucking her in and making her slightly woozy. Rin still kept her head up, though it began to feel heavy under Sesshomaru's glare.

"Hah, you blinked!" Rin crowed, clapping her hands.

"Nani?" Sesshomaru uttered, watching perplexed as the girl laughed and danced around him.

Rin stopped, with a smile bright on her features.

"You blinked," she repeated happily.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows at the girl. This look had caused many before her to scream and take to their horses, but not Rin. She was so pleased with her achievement that she simply laughed.

"I'll be right back," she said, leaving the Inu youkai to watch her skip away.

* * *

"Sayuri-sama!" Rin called, arriving at the campfire. 

"Hai?" The girl got up, seeing the large beam on the girl's face.

"I have to go now," Rin said, putting her hands together and bowing.

"Arigato for everything, Sayuri-sama. Hopefully we'll meet again!"

Sayuri blinked "You're leaving? Already?"

"I have to," Rin smiled, making to hug the girl.

Sayuri embraced her first, holding her tightly.

"Take care, Rin,"

"You too, Sayuri-sama,"

"Ja, Sango, Miroku," Rin waved her hand, "We'll no doubt meet again!"

"Our paths will cross," Miroku smiled "Seeing as we all share the same goal- that is, too destroy Naraku,"

"Hai," Rin nodded "Until then!"

The girl skipped off, leaving more people with nothing to say.

Sesshomaru heard the conversation easily, and was surprised at how quickly Rin dealt with the humans. She returned, still beaming, stopping only at Sesshomaru side.

"I'm ready, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed, and her hand slightly brushed the Inu youaki's sleeve, and his claws. The two paused, both their skin tingling at the contact.

"Let's go," Rin said gently, taking a breath and reaching for Sesshomaru's hand.

At first the Inu youkai looked at her, and she wondered if she had gone a step too far. His hand lay idly in hers, not even moving.

_Mou, I've blown everything…_

It was only when Rin loosened her grip, and began to walk on, embarrassed, that Sesshomaru curled his claws around the girl's fingers.

* * *

**Woo! Longer chappy or what?**

**Yeah, I realise I totally stole the hand holding thing from Inuyasha and Kagome, but it fit in so well here!**

**Arigato for all your reviews! Keep it up!**

**Thoughts13: It would make a good pic, eh? I might get around to drawing it…**

**Blueish Angel: Aw, arigato! Your soo kind!**

**Fakesmile5: Arigato! Mou, I'm going red!**

**Inuyasha'swife15: Lol u rock too babe ur review cracked me up!**

**Inu-Baby18: Hehe hopefully u thought this was Kawaii too!**

**Potions Mistress 101: Glad you liked it dude!**

**Aferdeity: I smell it to! If only Sesshy could! Grr!**

**Bookworm federation unlimited: Hey, don't apologise. I mean, you're right. We haven't ever seen Rin and Sesshy in these situations, spesh as Rin is 7 years older, so they might seem OOC, but I try my best.**

**Mushrambolver: I do! I've heard a lot of debates on this one, but seeing as it bleeds when cut, can wrap around people and such, I would like to think it was a tail! **

**OtakuAnime131: Hopefully this is longer for u!**

**Chante: They are soo Kawaii together! Hope you liked this chappy as much!**

**Whisperedthoughts: Well, there was a bit of fluff at the end here lol! And YUP! More to come!**

**Inuheart6: Well, since you said plz!**

**aZnfantasygoddess: Glad u liked! Yes, Sesshy is having a hard time of it! Hehe!**

**Yeah! Keep it up people!** **I'm starting to dream of 300 reviews… (obv by the time this is done) Can we do it? **

**YES WE CAN:D**


	17. Broken silence

**Ah, gomen! My exams have suddenly descended on me, and I've been caught up in my studying! English was today- no problems there, as I did a romantic short story (act surprised!) but Maths is tomorrow! I'm like Kagome in this subject, so please say a little prayer for me! Arigato!**

**Wow, you're all doing brill with the reviews! Keep it up!**

_Know the lingo:_

_Hai- yes_

_Ano-Umm_

_Nani-what_

_Mou- exasperated sigh_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Broken Silence**

"About bloody time!"

Kagome looked up to the grunt of the hanyou, seeing the outlines of her friends in the distance.

"You're back!" Kagome got up quickly, "How's Rin?"

Miroku looked from Sayuri to Sango.

"It's a long story," he said.

"You mean she's seventeen?" Kagome exclaimed, after the others had finally told the rest what had happened.

"So it would seem," Sayuri said. "She not only looks older, but is a lot more mature too!"

"Poor Rin," Kagome sighed "That can't be easy to deal with,"

"So you got the sword back?" asked Inuyasha, not commenting or caring about Rin.

"Hai," Sayuri drew the sword "As the miko is dead, we half hoped the curse on the shikon shard would have disappeared, but it seems not to be the case"

Sayuri handed the sword to Kagome-chan, who took it reluctantly.

"I don't know if I'll be able to purify it," Kagome said, laying the sword on her knee. Every pair of eyes watched as Kagome placed a fingertip on the purple stone. There was complete silence, as a purple light made the stone glow and sparkle.

"Uh…" Kagome bit her lip, closing her eyes.

"Kagome?"

"Kagome-chan?"

Kagome shook her head; keeping her eyes closed.

"I don't think it's a matter of purifying it…"

Kagome removed her finger, which was burned and red. She stuck it in her mouth, meeting everyone's eyes.

"To get this shard, we have to overcome death…"

* * *

They had been travelling for two days now. They hadn't spoken directly to each other since Rin had grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, though the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

_Could Sesshomaru-sama be embarrassed?_

As the thought crossed Rin's mind, she felt a grin creep across her features, and was intensely glad the Inu youkai was walking in front of her, his long hair blowing like a sheet of white silk in the breeze.

Though Rin never thought it possible, it certainly seemed as though Sesshomaru was slightly uncomfortable at meeting her eyes. It wasn't words, but glances they exchanged, when they thought the other wasn't watching, and more often than not they caught each other's eyes. Rin let her mind drift, to that moment of either sheer stupidity or stamina that had possessed her to hold her protector's hand.

_It was warm…_

Rin almost laughed aloud. It seemed a silly thing to remember, but it was the heat alone that seared into Rin's memory. She had thought his hand would have been like him- cold. Rin gently caressed her palm, remembering the contact and more importantly, Sesshomaru's response.

Rin was so deep in thought she hadn't realised they had crested the hill they had been climbing. Sesshomaru was waiting for her at the top, looking down the valley to the village nestled below.

Jaken and Ah-Un had fallen behind, due to the fact Jaken had scorned Rin's new form and sequentially been knocked out. Not by himself, Sesshomaru had been surprised to discover, but by a furious Rin.

"I don't think you're in any position to make comments on appearance!" Rin exclaimed at the splayed out green toad.

"Jaken-sama?" Rin cautiously prodded the toad youkai with her toe, with no response.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin knelt over him, gasping "Wake up!"

Sesshomaru had interrupted her jostling with his first words since travelling;

"Leave him Rin," he added with a slight quirk of his lip "He's used to it,"

Rin nodded, so shocked that Sesshomaru had in any way been the first to break the silence.

Now Rin looked behind them, but there was no sign of incoming youkai. She turned back to look down on the village below them. It was rather big, with a castle based in the middle, and high walls guarding the town.

Sesshomaru considered his options. They could wait for Ah-Un, who could then escort Rin and Jaken, so they could fly over the village.

_However, the silence would have to be endured while we wait…_

On the other hand, they could go through the village, no doubt having to listen to the screaming and chattering of teeth.

_Choices, choices…_

"Ano…Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Nani?"

"Are we going through that village?"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin "Do you not want to?"

Rin frowned "I don't really mind- I was just wondering why we were standing here,"

Sesshomaru looked at her, and then began to walk down the hill.

_So through the village then…_

* * *

There was an old man outside the archway of the village, working with a hammer and horseshoe on a large rock. Rin winced at the clanging noise- it vibrated through her bones and the back of her teeth.

Sesshomaru considered killing the man, just so the infuriating noise would cease. Then he remembered Rin was behind him, and sighed. He'd put up with it.

Rin traipsed behind Sesshomaru, picking flowers at the side of the road. There were ones she had never seen before, and they were such vibrant colours, fuchsia purple and strawberry red.

"I wouldn't go into that village, if I were you," The old man had stopped his clanking as Sesshomaru had walked by. The Inu youkai didn't stop, simply retorted,

"Your concern is wasted on this Sesshomaru,"

"It's not you I'm concerned about- but that pretty girl following you. Only a month ago did this village stone a girl to death for being pregnant with youkai filth,"

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned to the man, his golden globes fixated on the figure.

"Do you think you intimidate this Sesshomaru?"

The man swallowed "I am only trying to warn you…"

Sesshomaru looked at him briefly, and then continued to walk on.

Rin hurried her steps when she saw Sesshomaru been talked to by the man at the side of the road. He suddenly turned away with a swish of his kimono, and Rin ran past the man, despite his shouts.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Is everything aright?"

Sesshomaru inclined his head "Hai, but stay close Rin,"

Rin shrugged, sniffing her flowers in delight. _So pretty!_

The village was buzzing- there was a market on, and chickens clucked around Rin's ankles, though they gave Sesshomaru a wide berth.

Then the whispering began.

At first, Rin paid it no heed- Sesshomaru always attracted attention. It was only when Rin stopped to pick up a fallen flower that she noticed the crowds were looking at her. She slowly rose, the flower forgotten in her fingers. She had never seen such hate as she did in these people's eyes- in made her stomach knot uncomfortably.

_Is it because they think I'm a beggar? Or because my kimono is dirty? Mou, how embarrassing!_

Sesshomaru was walking only a little ahead, and Rin tore her gaze away from the crowded villagers, the hisses becoming louder. She swallowed, intending to walk by them with downcast eyes, when a woman stepped in front of her. With her tied up hair and quiver of arrows, Rin guessed she was the village miko.

"You don't seem to be under a spell," The miko stared in Rin's rapidly widening eyes. The miko grabbed her chin, frowning "You haven't been possessed, have you?"

Rin looked at the woman confused "Nani?"

The miko's eyes grew dark "You've willingly gave yourself to this youkai, haven't you?"

"Ah…" _Gave myself? Well, what else is there to give? What does she care?_

* * *

Sesshomaru realised a little late it was a chicken following him, not Rin. Cursing, he turned, in time to see a woman dressed in miko attire back slap Rin.

"Youkai whore!"

Rin cried out, stumbling at the blow, her hands flying to her raw cheek.

_What is going on?_

"That was not wise, miko,"

Rin fell against something soft, and realised she had stumbled back into Sesshomaru's fluffy tail- _when did he come back? _

A clawed hand now wrapped around her waist, and Rin started, still clutching her face. The villagers were shouting now, and Rin was no longer deaf to their taunts;

"Youkai scum!"

"Filthy slut!"

Rin shook, unable to ignore the screaming and bawling. _Why are they saying this? What have I done wrong?_

Then they were moving, Sesshomaru guiding Rin with his arm still firmly around her waist.

A few people picked up some stones, but Sesshomaru simply let go off Rin, bringing his whip, fast as lightening, onto a nearby stall. It exploded; the people nearby cowering in terror, though not one was harmed.

Silence fell after that, but Rin could still feel the eyes, the hatred, though her own were closed. It covered her like black slime, making it hard for her to breathe.

_I feel so dirty, so wrong…but I don't even know why!_

They finally made it out the other side of the village unscathed, and Rin sobbed into Sesshomaru's yukata the whole time.

He finally stopped walking once they were pretty clear of the village- there was a run down shack nearby, but otherwise the place was deserted. Rin could still hear the insults in her head, memories of when she was a little girl and orphaned flooding her brain. Rin jumped as a light touch traced her cheekbone, and then gently wiped the tears away.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama," Rin blinked, and he felt his heart clench. She was hurt, and it was because of him. _It has never bothered me before…so why now?_

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, as the girl continued to lean into his shoulder.

"Hai?"

"You have a visitor…"

* * *

**Argh! I didn't want to leave this chappy any longer, but I think I'm all English-ed out! Btw, for those who haven't, I strongly advise you to read 'Tales from the House of the moon' by Resmiranda! It is a Kag x Sesshy, but it's absolutely brilliant! I thought I'd hate it, because you know how I love Inu Kag and Rin Sessh, but it's amazing! You're missing out on a treat if you don't read it NOW! **

**Arigato as always! Keep those reviews coming! And wish me luck for maths! (Kami knows I need it:P)**

**Priestess-Taisho: Lol, Im glad to see I make some impact on my readers! **

**Animeawsome: Aw, thank you! I'm glad not everyone thinks my characters are ooc lol! And thanks for being such a faithful RnR-er!**

**Thoughts13: Lol, well you are pretty far up still!**

**Inu-Baby18: Wow doll you are seriously hyper! But your reviews crack me up!**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38: Lol don't worry, I won't end it so easily!**

**Crimson Sakura Princess: Aw, thanks doll! You guys really are kind!**

**Kamilog: Arigato!**

**Mushrambolover: It has to be his tail! Inu has his ears, so Sesshy has his tail lol!**

**Inka-gurl: Lol hope you liked!**

**InuyashaHELP: Exactly- I think the whole wait til she's older then pair them is great, but I've always been different!**

**Blueish Angel: I will lol!**

**OtakuAnime131: Lol totally know what you mean! You would LOVE Tales from house of the moon, it is full of Sesshy goodness!**

**Aferdeity: Lol he is cute moody though!**

**LukeShaehl: I'm glad you continued too! I realise I'm not prefect with everything I write, but mistakes are meant to be made! And I know what you mean; Fan Fiction is plagued with absolute trash sometimes!**

**Simplyelena: Lol well me and computers…**

**Rinsess4Ever: Oh I couldn't have made them part!**

**aZnfantasygoddess: Nope, so far I'm going with the flow with this story…and I'm glad you appreciate the slowness!**

**Mysterious advisor: Lol you got to love it!**

**Kyuuketsuki-san: Lol, I would have written more but I'm shattered from my exam!**

**Likitopia: Hey know probs, you know I've had pc problems too!**

**Canadain-Girl: Glad you liked!**

**InuYasha'sLover: Done and done!**

**Chante: Lol I did, thanks again! It was a lovely vid! Arigato as always for ur lovely reviews!**

**Seshomarubankotsunaraku: Arigato! Love u for luvin it!**

**Captive24: Lol i am rather evil, but thanks for your continual reading!**

**KokoroOfAnime: Lol arigato! You're all too kind!**

**Twilight Sazuka (luv the name!): Aw arigato! No way it's not the end lol!**

**Asuka-Angel-21: Well, 'dating?' lol maybe not that, but 'courting'…now that's more like it!**

**Tahsara: Lol arigato! **

**IYGU: Wohoo! Anything's possible!**

**Phoenix-hazel363: Lol glad you liked! I was trying to get his emotions across without going too ooc, and I could imagine Sesshy taking it out on a tree without realising it! Defo need to draw that!**

**Fakesmile5: Lol glad you like!**

**QueenofCrisis: Aw, it's good to be looked forward too!**

**Inuyasha'swife15: Love u for luvin it!**

**Woot! 300 reviews here we come! Tell you what; if we get to 300, after my exams I'll draw some fan art! How's that:D**


	18. Caring

**Now, I know a lot of you probably think you wouldn't enjoy Tales from the House of the Moon, because it's a Sessh Kag. Honestly, I would have NEVER thought I would read a story with that pairing, but the fluff between the two doesn't start til chapter 30-something, and by then you want it! The characterisation of Sesshomaru is the best I've ever seen, and Kagome is brilliant too. The author doesn't ignore their feelings for Inuyasha or Rin either! **

**That said, if you just want some good old Inuyasha Kagome fluff, then you should read The Lucky Ones, a brilliant fan fic I recently read. **

**I also would advise you to read Metamorphosis, another Inu Kag, with a brilliant baddy to boot! And finally, if you want to read the funniest Inuyasha fic ever written, read This can't be good, by Ithiwen! It's guaranteed for giggles! All on Media Miner!**

**Ok, enough advertising!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my guinea pig, Bobo, who died on the 5th.**

**R.I.P**

_Know the lingo:_

_Ano: umm_

_Oneesan: sister_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Caring**

_Well, I wasn't expecting comfort, but…_

Rin pushed away from Sesshomaru reluctantly, wiping her eyes on her kimono sleeve.

_A visitor? Where?_

Rin was about to turn to Sesshomaru and demand an explanation when her confused eyes fell on a shaking figure. A little girl, no younger than Rin had been before her transfer of youth, was bowing in the dirt. Her palms were folded on the ground, her clothed head pressing into her hands.

"Ano…" Rin, looking even more lost, turned to Sesshomaru, who simply gazed at her without concern in his golden eyes.

With a crease in her brow, Rin knelt down to the little girl, touching her shoulder. The girl, who was already trembling, jumped, causing Rin to squeak and pull her hand back. A sob came from the little girl, and Rin swallowed. _What's going on here?_

"Can I help you?" Rin asked, crouching a little closer to the girl "Please, sit up,"

The girl raised herself slowly, her eyes darting to Sesshomaru, her teeth biting her lip fiercely.

"He won't hurt you," Rin reassured the girl. The child's eyes settled on her, and she nodded, her hands twisting the frayed hem of her kimono.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, but otherwise didn't react.

Rin waited for the girl to speak, and she could see she was having trouble forming the words. Rin rubbed her eyes, blinking the moisture out her lashes and hoping her eyes didn't look swollen.

"I saw you," the girl finally said, quietly, speaking to the ground with her eyes downcast,

"In the village,"

Rin winced, wondering what the little girl's intentions were. She was visibly upset, and Rin half feared the villagers had sent her. She was about to ask her, when the girl whispered, "My sister,"

Rin licked her lips, which had suddenly become dry. "What about your sister?" Rin asked.

_Is she talking about the miko? They look nothing alike…_

"Before she was s-stoned," the child's voice wavered, and she bunched her hem tighter, "They called Oneesan all the things they called you, too,"

Rin managed to contain her gasp, her throat tightening.

_The poor thing…_

The girl looked so isolated, so upset and alone, that Rin did the only thing she could. She reached out, pulling the gasping girl into an embrace, rocking her gently. The girl sobbed, and it vibrated all the way to Rin's heart, making her tremble too.

_How terrible…why would they kill the girl?_

"What's your name?" asked Rin gently, still cradling the crying girl.

"Yumi," the girl replied, sniffling.

"Where do you live, Yumi?" asked Rin.

"Here," Yumi replied, nodding to the run down shack. Rin bit her lip, nodding.

"I was told to leave the village…after they killed Oneesan…I had nowhere else to go…"

Sesshomaru inclined his head to the dismal shack. He sniffed discreetly, confirming his suspicions. The girl's scent was the only one that lingered there.

_An orphan, like Rin_

The thought surprised him- it had been a long time since he had considered Rin as an orphan.

Rin got up, the girl still in her arms, which wasn't difficult since the girl was skin and bone. She walked passed Sesshomaru, and he saw the sadness etched in her eyes.

_Stupid girl…tends to others despite her own needs…_

Sesshomaru stayed outside the hut, looking at the village far off in the distance.

* * *

The hut reminded Rin painfully of her own shack, all those years ago when she was orphaned herself. She passed through the half broken door, into the dismal darkness. The hut smelled of damp and disease, but it was clearly empty.

_She is by herself…_

There was a crumpled sleeping mat, a small wooden oven chocked with burnt out ashes, and not much else. Rin swallowed, wondering how the girl got by, being cut off from the village.

"Where is your mother? Father?" asked Rin gently.

Yumi sat on the mat slowly "I never knew my father, and my mother…killed herself…with the shame…"

Rin felt herself turn white, but tried to keep it together for the girl's sake.

"Your sister…." Rin found her own hands twitching her kimono hem,

"Why did they…do that?"

Yumi looked up, surprised, her brown eyes hollow and deep.

"Because…she was with the youkai's child,"

Rin frowned, "The youkai?"

Yumi nodded "Nee-chan fell in love with a youkai…she became pregnant, and he returned to his homeland to prepare for the birth…but the villagers found out…"

Rin felt a dry, scratchy lump rise in her throat.

_So that why…the villagers, when they saw me with Sesshomaru-sama… said those hurtful things…_

"What happened to the youkai?" asked Rin.

Yumi sighed "He was supposed to return on the second full moon…but that was yesterday, and he's not arrived,"

The girl shivered "He's going to be so angry when he finds out what the villagers did- I'm scared what he'll do…"

Rin pondered on this, then smiled weakly "If you like, I can stay here with you, until he returns,"

Yumi eye's darted to Rin's face, wide and unblinking "Why…why would you do that for me?"

Rin patted her shoulder "I was a little girl like you once…I know what it is like to be afraid…"

_It wasn't as long ago as you think…_

_Sesshomaru-sama isn't going to like this…_

"Excuse me Yumi," Rin got up, brushing the dust from her already dirty kimono.

* * *

Rin's eye blinked as she adjusted to the brightness of the day. It had been so dark and dank inside the hut, and Rin inhaling the air, trying to feel free of the trauma the girl had suffered.

_I want to help her…I don't know what I can do…but…_

Sesshomaru was watching her, his head facing the village but her golden glimmering eyes fixed on Rin. He didn't look pleased.

Rin tilted her head slightly, looking down at the ground. His glare was intense, and she could feel herself succumbing to him before she had even opened her mouth.

"No,"

Rin looked up, startled he had spoken.

Sesshomaru now turned around fully to face her- he towered over her, his power like an overbearing weight on her eyelids.

Rin struggled to keep eye contact, and knew that he had overheard the whole conversation.

"Sesshomaru-sama…"

"No, Rin,"

Rin felt something flare up in her- she wanted to shout at him, but the events of her last outburst were still fresh in her mind. Instead, she walked a little closer to him, and turned on the tears.

_Oh, for the love of…_

Sesshomaru watched idly as Rin drew a little closer, her eyes slowly filling with that liquid that irked his nose.

"Rin," Sesshomaru warned "Stop it,"

He couldn't quite bring himself to tell her to stop crying…again.

Rin looked up from under her eyelashes, and a tear dropped from her thick eyelashes, trailing down her cheek.

"Stop what, Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Rin innocently, blinking so that her lashes clumped together.

"Why are you crying?"

"B-Because those villagers called me nasty names…"

Rin saw the glimmer of emotion cross Sesshomaru's features before his mask slipped back into place. Rin looked down at the ground, the tears flowing of their own accord. The memories were coming fast and thick now, and Rin had forgotten why she had started crying in the first place.

_The things the villagers said would hurt a lot less if Sesshomaru-sama would only show he minded a little…_

Sesshomaru regarded the girl warily.

_She did hear then…was she really hurt by what the humans said?_

"You should not let yourself be upset by such trifle matters,"

Rin sniffed, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry," she whispered "But it's hard sometimes, when it feels like you don't care…"

Sesshomaru hadn't expected that as a response. _She thinks I don't care? Do I care?_

"I do not have time to care about prattling humans,"

Rin nodded, tucking a stray lock behind her ear,

"Do you care about anything, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Suddenly her chin was tilted by a clawed hand, and she was submerged into the golden pools of melted honey that were Sesshomaru's eyes. Rin stilled, feeling her heart beat tremendously against her kimono, wondering what had got into the Inu youkai. His face, as ever, was composed and cool and Rin couldn't help but watch his lips as they moved.

"Yes,"

Rin inhaled, and for a second her mind went blank. Then he released her, looking to the small girl who had been watching them from her hut's doorway.

Sesshomaru gave her one glance, and then closed his eyes.

"As soon as this youkai arrives," His eyes flashed open, pinning Rin which such a stare she almost trembled "We leave,"

With a swish of silk, he was gone, leaving Rin, roles reversed, to stand speechlessly.

* * *

**I'm on exam leave until Thursday (Spanish) so hopefully I'll be able to update a little quicker! Yass! No more French or maths for me!**

_**Dances like a maniac!**_

**Arigato, as always:**

**Thoughts13: Arigato again for RnR-ing…and I'll be happy to help you anytime with your fics!**

**Inu-Baby18: Lol I would be very funny if Sesshy did that…**

**Fakesmile5: Arigato for reviewing!**

**Mushrambolver: Arigato! My exams are going well!**

**IYGU: They were pretty mean, huh?**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38: Aw, arigato! Well, hopefully you liked this little squirt of…not quite fluffiness, but something!**

**Dark side of the moon32: I used to think that to, but u'd be surprised…**

**InuYasha'sLover: As I said, not quite fluffiness lol!**

**Kyuuketsuki-san: They are terrible, aren't they?**

**Simplyelena: Arigato!**

**Fironix: Arigato!**

**Animeawsome: I promise you, it is the one of the best fics ever, and I am glad I took the chance to read it! Arigato for long review!**

**Kawaii Yashie: lol well let me know how it goes!**

**OtakuAnime131: Lol you got it in one**

**Asuka-Angel-21: Yup! Poor Rin…**

**InuyashaHELP: very smexy, so he is! Lol!**

**Tierra diosa: Well, until 300 reviews and after my exams lol!**

**Crimson Sakura Princess: Yeh! Hope I never let you down lol!**

**Chante: Oh, good luck for yours! Aw you're so sweet! Arigato!**

**Phoenix-hazel363: I know! I wish I had a youkai boyfriend! Nah- hanyou!**

**Hope you liked!**

**Aferdeity: Lol that's probably why!**

**Tahsara: I thought it probably would! **

**Sesshomarubankotsunaraku: Hope you liked!**

**Inuyasha'swife15: Hope you enjoyed! **


	19. Acceptance

**Gomen! My exams took a lot more time (and energy!) than I expected! **

**I've also got interested in another anime- Yu Yu Hakusho. Any of you guys know it? I've been downloading some episodes here and there and some manga too. But it's really hard to get all the eps…anyone know any sites? **

**So have you guys been reading Inuyasha manga lately? I think Kikyo's gonna die (again!) soon. It's a shame, cos she isn't that bad a person anymore. However, it leaves the gap open for Kagome and Inuyasha, so I'm not complaining!**

_Know the lingo:_

_Hai: Yes_

_Ano: Umm_

_Nani: What_

_Iie: No_

_Iya: Also means no, but more impolite_

_Oneesan: sister_

_Temee: bastard (though this word translates to 'you' in English, it doesn't quite give the word its full force. For example, if Inuyasha were to say;_

"_Nani o shiyagare, temee?"_

_It translates directly as a nasty "What are you doing?" However, the actual meaning of the sentence would be nearer to "What the fuck are you doing, bastard?" in English. See the difference?)_

_Onegai: please_

_Yamete: stop_

_Kuh: huh_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Acceptance**

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

The enraged hanyou's yell thundered through the forest, sending a swarm of residing poisonous insects to flee into the air, unnoticed.

"The fact we bumped into my brother was bad enough! You guys having to go after him again was even worse! But now you're telling me we have to find him AGAIN?"

"Inuyasha, stop shouting, you're not making any sense! Besides, there's no other way! If we want this shard, we have to overcome death! Who else do we know that can do that?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms as Kagome frowned at him.

Sango sighed, massaging her forehead. "There really is no other way then?"

The others thought in silence, as Sayuri touched the outline of the purple jewel on the shikon sword again, hiding a smile.

_I can't help but feel glad, that I'll be able to see Rin again!_

* * *

"Kanna, that will be all,"

The white girl nodded, padding away across the straw mats. The flame from a nearby torch reflected in the mirror she was cradling to her chest. The light danced over the fading image of Sayuri, sheathing her sword as the group stood up.

Naraku smirked, caressing the nearly whole shikon no tama that he held in his hand. He dipped his finger into the jagged crevice, the place where four shards where still to be returned to.

_From Kohaku…the wolf tribe prince…and now, that woman's sword._

Naraku traced his lips thoughtfully.

_They are going to meet Sesshomaru…only he can release the shard. Therefore…if I wait…until then…_

* * *

"Yumi," Rin walked towards the little girl, her head feeling cloudy.

_He said he does care…but who does he mean?_

_Me?_

"Hai?" Yumi met Rin's eyes, her cheeks tinted pink.

_She's embarrassed!_

"Ano…" Rin tucked her hair behind her ear, wondering if she should explain or skirt the issue completely.

_I mean…it isn't like we kissed!_

"Ah! Youkai!"

"Nani?" Rin swirled around; looking to where Yumi was screaming and pointing to. Her heart thudded, but she let out a laugh of relief when she saw the youkai Yumi meant.

They descended from the air, touching on the ground quickly. Yumi yelped and hid behind Rin, who smiled and waved.

"Jaken-sama! Ah-Un! I had forgotten about you!"

"Mph!" humped Jaken as he jumped off the scaly two head dragon like youkai.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru-sama? Rin, why is there a human girl cowering behind you?"

"Oh, this is Yumi," Rin smiled, turning and gently guiding the girl in front of her.

"Don't worry," Rin whispered "They are good youkai, like Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Good youkai?" coughed Jaken "I doubt it!"

"Shh, Jaken-sama!" chided Rin, "Don't scare her even more!"

* * *

"Hmph!" Sesshomaru attacked the tree trunk with no mercy- his claws sank into the bark, tearing it off in strips. He only stopped when he heard the creak and groan, and stood back gracefully as the tree collapsed behind him.

_Foolish human feelings!_

Sesshomaru frowned, replaying the scene over and over in his head.

_If that child had not interrupted us…_

Sesshomaru clutched his head, his eyes narrowing.

_I am really to walk the path of my father and foolish half brother?_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, sinking to the ground and crossing his legs. He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

"Do you have any food, Yumi?" asked Rin, not listening to Jaken's jabbering about how his Lord had left them yet again.

"Iie," Yumi said, her eyes following Jaken's every movement, "But there is a stream nearby where I catch fish,"

"Good!" Rin hunkered down next to the blackened grate, prodding the cinders.

"We'll need some firewood too…"

Rin turned, beaming at Jaken and putting her hands together.

"Please, Jaken-sama…"

"Who do you think I am-a servant?"

Rin cleared her throat, averting her eyes as the toad youkai fumed.

"Wench!"

"Look at it this way!" pleaded Rin, "You'll meet up with Sesshomaru-sama!"

Jaken grumbled, but slowly began to walk off, the staff of heads bobbing in his hand.

Rin giggled, stretching as the sun began to set.

"Alright! When Jaken-sama comes back, Ah-Un can light us a fire!"

Yumi watched with wide eyes as Rin bounced around the hut, letting open the withered shutters, allowing the remaining light to filter into the room.

"Here!" Rin took the flowers she had gathered earlier from her sash, handing them to the bewildered girl, "Do you like them? They're pretty, aren't they?"

"Arigato," whispered the girl, touching the petal of one flower softly,

"Do you mind if I put these at oneesan's grave?"

Rin deflated, her shoulders slumping, the sparkle leaving her eyes.

"Of course," she said gently, "Where is it?"

"I'll show you," Yumi took Rin's hand, guiding her around to the back of the house. Rin knelt with Yumi before the small gravestone, unmarked and worn away. Weeds chocked the stone, and Rin was certain if Yumi hadn't pointed it out she wouldn't have noticed it at all.

_How did Yumi get her sister's body? If she was stoned…it must have been in an awful state. That is, if she actually did get her body. Did Yumi bury her? Or was her mother still alive at the time?_

Rin looked over the bowed girl's head, noticing another gravestone not too far of.

_Her mother's…_

Rin swallowed, watching as Yumi touched her sister's gravestone and whispered to it.

_Is this why Sesshomaru-sama hates humans- because they are so cruel?_

For many years Rin had preferred youkai to humans- she couldn't understand why other children paled, like Yumi, at the mention of demons. To Rin, the bad things in life were humans- humans had beaten her when she tried to feed herself, humans who invaded her empty home, humans who tried to take her away from Sesshomaru.

_But Kagome, Sayuri, Sango and Miroku are humans, and the nicest people I have met._

Rin sighed, drinking in the orange glow of the sunset.

_I wonder if Kagome suffers, travelling with Inuyasha?_

"Rin? Rin? Damned child, where are you now?"

Jaken's voice croaked from the front of the house, and Rin stood, leaving Yumi with a pat on the shoulder.

The girl smiled weakly at her, her pale eyes watering slightly.

"I'm here, Jaken-sama!"

Rin walked to the front of the hut, clapping her hands when she saw the mass of firewood and fish Jaken had brought.

"Great! I'll go get this started!"

Rin found a broken brush and nimbly swept the ashes out of the grate, onto a piece of wood. She left that outside, propping some of the firewood in the grate and piling some at the side for later.

_Good, Yumi will be able to have a fire for a few days…_

Rin then got Ah-Un to light a piece of the firewood, which she carefully took back into the hut and placed into grate. Soon, a fire was merrily burning in the shack, giving the room a homely glow.

"Jaken-sama, did you see Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked as she skewered this fish and set them over the fire.

"Iya," Jaken mumbled, "But Lord Sesshomaru-sama can't be far…I found all this wood at a fallen tree that had his claw marks on it,"

Rin frowned, wondering why Sesshomaru would have attacked a tree. She shrugged to herself, checking the fish and hiding a yawn.

_I wonder when the youkai will come? If he's anything like Sesshomaru-sama, he'll be very angry at what the villagers have done- I wonder what he'll do?_

Yumi entered the hut, sniffing the air with a smile.

"That smells wonderful!" Yumi said, carefully carrying a wooden flask in each hand.

"What have you got there?" asked Rin, taking the flasks.

"I got some water from the river," Yumi said.

"Oh, good thinking!" Rin prodded the fish happily. "They're nearly done!"

* * *

Sesshomaru finally decided to return to the hut as the sunset. He had heard Jaken in the forest, and he knew it wouldn't be too long before a fight broke out between him and Rin.

Sesshomaru came out from the undergrowth, slowing at the scent on the wind.

_A leopard youkai...not very happy either…_

Sesshomaru began to walk faster, eyeing the path as he nearer the hut. A dust cloud was visible a little distance away, and Sesshomaru could tell by the speed of the scent the leopard youkai was running.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called into the hut. He didn't step inside, nor did he take his eyes off the nearing cloud of dust.

Rin smiled apologetically to Yumi, handing her a fish and standing up. Sesshomaru was at the side of the door, his eyes fixated on something in the distance.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Rin tried to look and see what the Inu Youkai was glaring at, but all she could see was a dusty haze.

_A dust storm?_

Sesshomaru let his hand settle on his sword, and replied, "I believe the youkai is here,"

"Really?" Rin squinted into the night, the red sky reminding her of blood.

She pointed, "You mean that dust storm?"

_The only youkai I know who is that fast is that wolf prince…_

Rin shuddered. She hated wolves.

_Please don't let it be a wolf youkai…_

"Hai," Sesshomaru frowned as the youkai came into view. He wore yellow skins with black spots, and had green eyes. His ears, like Sesshomaru's, were pointed, and his blonde hair was pulled back into a top knot. He had a yellow tail, long and thin, and wore several tribal necklaces made of youkai teeth.

Rin smiled with relief. He wasn't wolf…she wasn't sure what he was actually. She thought maybe panther, but couldn't be sure.

The youkai stopped running as he neared the hut, slowing to a broad stride. He was growling, and Sesshomaru stepped in front of Rin.

"Temee," barked the youkai "Who the hell are you?"

Sesshomaru frowned, but the youkai dismissed him, side stepping around him into the hut. Rin heard Yumi cry out, and she quickly entered the hut, Sesshomaru behind her.

The youkai had Yumi up by the scruff of her kimono.

"Hey!" Rin exclaimed, running past a started Jaken, "Let her go!"

The leopard ignored her, shaking Yumi, his green eyes narrow.

"I'll ask again!" he roared, "Where is she?"

Rin saw the terror in Yumi's eyes, and was about to pull the youkai away from her, when Sesshomaru's cold voice was heard.

"She is dead. The villagers killed her."

Yumi swallowed, as the youkai's grip tightened, then he dropped her to the floor.

"Yumi!" Rin ran over to the trembling girl, shushing her gently.

There was a thud, as the leopard youkai dropped to his knees, his voice breaking.

"Iya," he said, "You lie!"

Sesshomaru glared down at the youkai. "I have no reason to do so. This is what happens to fools who lie with human woman and leave them unprotected,"

Rin gasped as the leopard youkai jumped up, slashing blindly at Sesshomaru, his green eyes glittering.

"Fuck you, temee!"

Sesshomaru leapt backwards, outside, wanting to take the fight as far away from Rin as possible. He dodged another swipe, before punching the youkai in the gut, sending the leopard crashing backwards through the dirt.

Sesshomaru looked down coldly at the fallen youkai. Rin got up, carrying Yumi with her, as she peered around the doorway.

_They're fighting! This isn't going to solve anything!_

The leopard got up shakily, staring at Sesshomaru.

"Who the fuck are you?" he shouted angrily.

"Sesshomaru,"

The youkai nodded, wiping his mouth. Then he got up, cracking his knuckles, looking to the village.

"They killed her, kuh?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, watching the youkai's anger flare.

"She told me they used to insult her," the leopard said, more to himself, "I wanted to take her away from this place. I never imagined…"

The youkai spat into the ground, glaring at the shivering Yumi, who was watching from Rin's hip.

"Where is your mother?" he asked.

Yumi blinked at him with wide eyes, opening her mouth, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"She took her own life," Rin replied, answering for the girl.

The leopard nodded, drawing his sword, bringing it down to his side.

"I understand," he said softly, and began to walk to the village.

"Wait!" Rin gasped, putting Yumi down and running out the hut. Sesshomaru frowned as the girl stopped in front of the youkai, her eyes wide.

_What is she doing now?_

The leopard looked at her, puzzlement filling his green eyes.

"Nani?" he asked.

"Please," Rin said, "I know you're angry, and you have every right to be. But the villagers don't know any better!"

Sesshomaru eyes widened.

_She's defending the people who condemned her?_

Rin saw the youkai's free hand clench at his side.

"Well, shouldn't they be informed?" he snapped.

Rin winced at the growl of the leopard, but swallowed and carried on.

"There are children in that village," Rin pleaded, "Hasn't there been enough bloodshed over this cause? Killing innocent people can't bring your love back!"

"Wasn't she innocent?" growled the leopard "Wasn't my unborn child innocent?"

"I can't let you kill them!" Rin cried, "The world doesn't need more orphans!"

Sesshomaru swallowed, watching the display with a tug at his heart.

_She is truly…unbelievable…_

"Surely you understand," the leopard frowned, "You are like how we were. You are with him, are you not?"

Rin glanced at Sesshomaru in embarrassment. The youkai stepped past her swiftly, swishing his sword slightly. Rin blinked, going after him again.

"Onegai!" Rin grabbed his arm, "Yumi's sister wouldn't want this!"

"If you get in my way," the leopard hissed, raising his sword, "I will cut you down as well!"

Rin gasped, letting go of the youaki's arm, and a split second later Sesshomaru was in front of her, pushing her aside. Rin stumbled to the ground, watching Sesshomaru take action.

"You will not touch her," he growled, gripping the youkai's sword arm.

"Hmph," the leopard shook his arm free, starting off to the village once again,

"If she tries to stop me again, I will kill her,"

"She will not," Sesshomaru replied to the leopard's back, "And you will not."

Rin got up, intending to go after the youkai anyway, but Sesshomaru caught her arm.

"Rin," he said threateningly, "It is no use,"

"Let go!" Rin cried, pushing against Sesshomaru's armour, "He can't! It's not fair!"

Sesshomaru remained silent, struggling to hold the girl still without hurting her.

"Yamete!" Rin yelled after the disappearing youkai "You know it's not right! Yamete!"

"Rin!" Sesshomaru hissed "Calm yourself!"

"Iie!" Rin exclaimed, still trying to wriggle free, her eyes closed to prevent tears spilling down her face, "How can you let him do this?"

_How can I calm her down?_

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her closer to him. Rin tried to push away, her eyes slowly opening as Sesshomaru's golden orbs flashed at her.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers, a choked yelp emitting from her throat.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, tenderly increasing the pressure on her mouth, feeling her still completely in his hold.

When he pulled away, Rin's hazelnut eyes were swirling, her cheeks flushed. Sesshomaru released her, bringing his claw to gently stroke her trembling lips.

"Sometimes," he said quietly, "We have to accept things; no matter how much we are against them in the beginning,"

Rin watched as Sesshomaru walked away, back to the forest. She slumped to her knees, her back to the village, a single forgotten tear trickling down her cheek.

* * *

**Kukukuku…**

**Heh, fairly longer than usual, no? The RSI is setting in now though, so I'll leave it here lol!**

**So, you guys are due some fan art! Tell me in your review what you want, and I'll do my best!**

**Arigato as always, for the brill reviews:**

**Keep them coming!**

**Phoenix-hazel363: Lol, not quite a.s.a.p, gomen!**

**Fironix: Lol, marry! They just kissed!**

**Kawaii Yashie: Lol that sounds good, I love Card Captor Sakura too!**

**Kamilog: Lol hopefully this is even cutier!**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38: Lol well hope u liked this fluff!**

**LukeShaehl: Lol hope you managed to enjoy yourself at some point!**

**Asuka-Angel-21: Well, here he is!**

**Twilight Sazuka: Eeeks lol! I'm lucky you haven't killed me for the terrible delay!**

**Chante: I'm just so glad they're all over lol! **

**Thoughts13: Arigato!**

**InuyashaHELP: Hey, you won't be sorry. They're really great stories!**

**Inu-Baby18: Woo! Well he did, so you can calm now!**

**Dark side of the moon32: "_Agh...Don't worry about your readers thinkin bad of ya. I quit readin the story anyways" _Sorry, I didn't get what you were trying to say in this review!**

**Hayal Nazim: Arigato! Lol I hope I do well too!**

**Nothing but a vaste emptiness: Hope you liked!**

**Mushrambolover: Well, Sesshy can be so damned aloof, but we're getting there!**

**Crimson Sakura Princess: Lol, we'll I did write longer this time! I don't know why I can't write long chappies for this fic…for other stories (not posted yet) I can, but not this!**

**Animeawsome: Hope you liked!**

**OtakuAnime131: Glad you loved it!**

**Inuyasha's wife15: Lol it was rather swoony!**

**Whisperedthoughts: Of course I didn't forget you! I understand exams are hell! As for my youkai…I think he is hot, but that's me lol!**

**Fakesmile5: Hope you liked!**

**Seshomarubankotsunaraku: Oh, good luck with them!**

**IYGU: Arigato!**

**Kira-Jayde: Tales from house of moon is great, isn't it? I know your troubles they blocked ff in my school too! So thank your teacher for me! And I'm glad you're still a devoted reader! Your pic sounds hot too!**

**Inudaughter: No, of course not lol!**

**Simplyelena: Well not soon, but still…**

**Fluffyrachel: Arigato! My motto is originality! **

**Mdjw-muse911: Yeah! I LOVE long reviews! I hope you got my message about downloads- if not, there are links on my profile! Keh! Is just Inuyasha's little snort that he uses all the time! And I'm glad you loved me story! That makes me feel all special inside!**

**Aferdeity: Lol, he does, doesn't he? That why I hit him with a cattle prod for this chapter! Lol!**

**MeiMeiPrettyFlower: Hope you liked!**

**Tahsara: Well, he did eventually!**

**DragongirlCV: Glad you like!**

**Ow, my arm. Though it's worth it!**


	20. Wavering

**For some reason I thought that since my exams were all over, I would be having a nice, relaxing, fan-fiction writing time. **

**Hah!**

**My new timetable started on the 5th of June; I'm now in my 5th year of High School. I'm doing my Highers this year, and I knew it was going to be my toughest year.**

**I didn't know, however, that my first day back at school would practically be the most stressful day of my school career!**

**Despite the fact I have dropped from 8 subjects to 5, (English, Spanish, Modern Studies, Computing and Biology) I feel like I've been chucked in the deep end. I've only had one week in 5th year, and I'm already stressed out my box.**

**Some relaxation, eh?**

**So updates won't be more recent, unfortunately. This story is drawing to a close (I think!) but I'm not sure how many chapters are left! **

**Two weeks to summer hols!**

**P.S: Any Yu Yu Hakusho Fans out there? I'm planning my next fic, a YYH/IY Crossover, so keep a lookout!**

_Know the lingo:_

_Youkai: demon _

_Youki: their aura_

_Temee: bastard_

_Hai: yes_

* * *

**Chapter 19 **

**Wavering**

"Are you sure they came this way, Inuyasha?"

Kagome frowned down at the village from her vantage point on the hanyou's back.

"What makes you say that, Kagome-chan?" asked Sango, arriving with Miroku and Sayuri, Kirara on her shoulder.

Inuyasha scowled, sniffing the air again.

"Of course I'm sure, Kagome! My nose is never wrong!"

"That is true…but then Sesshomaru went through a human village? It does seem rather out of character," voiced Miroku.

"Sure does!" added Shippo, peering down at the many thatched huts resting below them.

"Keh!" exclaimed Inuyasha, "It does seem pretty strange, but this scent is definitely his!"

The group exchanged glances, and then began to walk down the hill towards the human town.

Seconds later, screams filled the air.

* * *

"Youkai! Youkai attack!" choked a wizened old man, scrambling from the village's gate, which Rin and Sesshomaru had walked through only hours before.

"Will the madness never cease?" sighed the miko, grabbing her bow and arrow and rising quickly from under the tree where she had been meditating.

"Is it the one from before?" questioned another knock-kneed villager, a woman with no front teeth and bobbed hair.

"No, the youki is different," answered the miko, walking towards the gate.

"Fear not, I will protect us from the scum!"

A bell echoed throughout the town; the peals made woman huddle their children into their huts, and lock their bamboo shutters. Men grabbed sickles and axes, preparing for the fight.

* * *

Inuyasha winced, his puppy ears flattening on top of his head.

"What's happening down there?" exclaimed Kagome, as the toll of the bell rang throughout the landscape.

"Dunno, but we're going to find out! Come on!"

The group ran down the hill; Kagome on Inuyasha's back, Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder, and Sayuri and Sango on a transformed Kirara. They gained momentum from the hill, and arrived in the chaos in no time.

"Help!" yelled a villager, "More youkai are invading!"

"Who will save us from these beasts!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Inuyasha, striding up to the villager in question,

"I'm here to help, temee!"

"Inuyasha, calm down!" squeaked Kagome, still clinging to his back, her cheeks flushed after the wind whipping against her face on the journey down.

The villager looked in surprise at her, and then his eyes narrowed.

"Another one!" he screamed, pointing a shaking finger,

"Are we to be plagued by these whores?"

"Why you little-"

Inuyasha's eyes burned as Kagome felt her face flush deeply. She jumped off Inuyasha's back, restraining the hanyou from beating the pulp out the now fleeing human.

"Inuyasha, don't make me say it!" said Kagome, tugging at his hair.

"But he…said you…!"

Kagome shrugged, "Don't worry about it…"

Seconds later, armed men spilled around them, making Inuyasha growl, placing himself in front of Kagome.

"I don't know what's worse," spat one villager, his eyes bulging with loathing,

"A youkai slut or a hanyou!"

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha lunged at the man, taking to her heels after him.

"Guys, help me out here!"

Hearing no reply, Kagome looked back and saw her friends were fighting their own battles. Sango was standing in front of a fully grown growling Kirara, using her Hiraikotsu to deflect swords, while Miroku guarded himself and Shippo with his staff.

"What do you have against youkai?" shouted Sango, her long hair whipping around her face as she dodged another attack,

"We were coming to your aid!"

"We don't accept help from those beneath us!" retorted one.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome pulled the hanyou away from the now unconscious villager. She knew he wouldn't use his claws on humans, but he could still kill them with his strength.

"Keh!" Inuyasha spat, butting away another pitchfork wielder.

"Osuwa-mph!"

Kagome gagged as a hand went around her mouth, another around her waist, dragging her away. She kicked out furiously. _I'm trying to defend the stupid people and now they're starting on me!_

Suddenly there was a hiss, and the hands released her. Kagome turned, seeing her captor fall to the ground as Sayuri dusted her hands.

"Are you alight?" she asked.

"Hai, arigato!" Kagome smiled as Sayuri side stepped a yelling attacker. She stuck out her foot, sending the man sprawling before grabbing an astonished Kagome.

"Let's find out what's happening," Sayuri said, glancing at the others,

"They'll manage!"

"Hai," Kagome nodded, remembering the screams from before. They ran through the streets, filled with chickens and whimpering children. Kagome detected the youki of a strong youkai, and the screams began again. Sayuri halted, drawing Kagome behind a tree as they watched the scene unfold.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt the prickling increase as his claws embedded further in his skin. The blood dripped to the ground, leaving a scarlet trail of ruby drops on the forest floor.

_I kissed her…_

_Rin…_

_She who was but a child merely days ago…_

_She who I should have left behind years ago…_

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. It had taken him all his strength to walk away, and not to grab the girl for yet another kiss.

_She did not pull away…_

_She responded…_

Sesshomaru shook his head, knowing that remembering her hot little mouth was not going to help the problem at hand. He had left her crying, and that was not supposed to happen.

Then again, kissing her wasn't supposed to happen either.

Sesshomaru was a youkai.

She was human child…girl.

Sesshomaru heard the screaming begin, and winced. The noise didn't cause his reaction- he had heard much worse screams in his time- mainly since he had caused them…

_But Rin…_

Sesshomaru darted back to the hut, knowing Rin would be greatly upset by the sound. She was still where he had left her. He could smell tears on the wind, along with another gut clenching smell.

_Inuyasha…damn that hanyou!_

Sesshomaru sighed, licking the blood from his palms as he neared Rin. He saw her frame shake as the screams escaladed, watched as she clenched her fists at her side in the dirt.

_Why doesn't she go inside?_

Sesshomaru stopped behind her, sniffing deeply. Inuyasha and his comrades were now approaching the village at a rapid speed.

_Perfect, simply perfect!_

* * *

Rin tensed as the shrill shrieks picked up from the village. She clenched her fists, biting her lip enough to draw blood.

_I won't run away…I'll sit this out…I could have stopped him, if it wasn't for…_

Rin's eyes widened as she replayed the kiss in her mind.

_Sesshomaru-sama… kissed me! After everything- he kissed me!_

Rin sighed as the feeling of confusion washed over her again, brining back the memory of contact when their lips had touched.

_Even if it was only for a second…_

Rin bowed her head, cursing herself for thinking of such things at a time like this. The screaming has stopped, and Rin prayed to whatever God that was listening that it was over.

"Rin,"

It felt like someone had picked her upside down by her ankles, the way her stomach tipped at his voice.

Rin turned, swallowing as she saw he stood directly behind her. She has been so absorbed in her thoughts, she hadn't even noticed.

Sesshomaru's molten eyes widened and he knelt so quickly before her in one movement that Rin blinked several times.

He frowned, touching her lip with his finger and gently stroking it.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama," Rin stuttered, her eyes growing larger under his touch.

Sesshomaru looked at her, as though surprised. He drew back slightly, rubbing his finger with his thumb, staring intently. Rin blushed when she noticed the traces of blood on his fingers.

Sesshomaru stared at the blood, his mind blank.

_How is she bleeding? I didn't bite her…did I press to hard?_

Rin watched him curiously, wondering why he looked so puzzled. It was an expression she rarely saw on him, and it made her feel nervous.

"How did this happen?" asked Sesshomaru suddenly, startling Rin.

"Did I hurt you?"

Rin stared at him, and then giggled, turning her eyes to the ground.

"It…it wasn't you, Sesshomaru-sama! I bit my lip,"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, clearly bemused.

"Why?"

It was Rin's turn to look confused.

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

Sesshomaru stood up, licking the blood from his fingers.

"I see,"

Rin watched in awe as he continued to lip his finger clean. He wasn't even touching her, but it felt so…intimate.

Rin gasped a little as the screaming started again, her eyes swivelling back to the village as she got up.

_I did it again! I let myself be distracted by…him!_

Sesshomaru watched Rin carefully as a pained expression crept across her face.

"I have to go," Sesshomaru sighed.

Rin looked at him in surprise.

"You're going to save them?" she asked, shocked.

"No," said Sesshomaru, almost with disgust, "But my brother is about to cause mayhem- as usual,"

"Oh," Rin said.

_I shouldn't be surprised…_

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, seeing her eyes downcast, another tug pulling his heart strings.

"Remain here," he said, "Look after that child,"

Rin nodded, wondering why so was so disappointed.

_He hates humans, remember?_

_So…why did he kiss me?_

Rin felt her chin being tilted by a familiar clawed finger.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said softly, his melted honey eyes sucking her into oblivion.

"H-hai?"

"You still have blood on your lips,"

Rin gasped as Sesshomaru leaned down, running his tongue swiftly around her mouth. He dipped into the crevice as her lips parted, and touched her tongue with his own. Rin clutched onto his long kimono sleeves, the silk slipping through her fingers as Sesshomaru delved further into her mouth, causing her to slightly moan. Sesshomaru swallowed it greedily, hungering for more, but after giving her tongue a quick flick with his own, he pulled away.

Rin's eyes were glassy and bright, her cheeks peony. She released Sesshomaru's clothing, and watched as he glided away, to the village.

_I…_

Rin licked her lips slowly, still tasting Sesshomaru on her tongue.

* * *

"Ho,"

The man sat in the dark, the only light coming from a broken jewel with a purple aura. The glow lit his ruby eyes, gleaming as though coated in blood.

"So that child Rin, has grown," Naraku remarked to the silent girl dressed in white. He played with the broken jewel, thoughts forming in his mind.

* * *

**Kukuku…**

**Arigato, as always:**

**Kira-Jayde: Yeah! And he did it again! Woo! Lol i love the fact you liberated Fan Fic in your school! I tried, but it came up with 'pornographic filters', so I gave up :)**

**Animeawsome: I'm glad you find my story realistic! I try very hard to keep my characters very real, and when situations arise that are unusual, I try and blend it into things that might happen- ie. Sessh cutting down trees! Glad you like!**

**InuYasha'sLover: Ah! I'm glad you're concerned about Yumi! Don't worry, she'll get her happy ending!**

**ToraNoko123: Ah! Do you want my fans to kill me! Lol sorry, no yuri for this fic…but if u like tht kinda thing, there will be slight yaoi in my new fic!**

**OtakuAnime131: Well, I guess because 1) he didn't want to and 2) I guess her body would be decomposing by now…not a nice image! Lol!**

**Thoughts13: Arigato! Hope u liked this too!**

**Inuyasha'swife15: -squeals- he kissed her again! Yeah!**

**IYGU: Very true!**

**Soil: Glad to have such a great new reader! While I loved Rin X Sesshy, the age gap was a problem. So voila! Rin's youth was stolen…and given back with some more!**

**Kawaii Yashie: Good luck studying…uh it sucks! And good luck with your finals!**

**LaynetheNinja: Lol, don't you love sitting and reading a whole fic! Glad you like! Hope you keep reading!**

**Inu-Baby-18: Lol, as I have said, and will keep saying, your reviews always make me giggle!**

**Simplyelena: I hope tht hmm…is a good one! Lol!**

**Kagura134: Glad you like!**

**Kamilog: Leopard face lol! I've still to come up with a name so I'll let it pass!**

**Mdjw: If there's one thing I like better than reading good fan fictions, it's receiving wonderfully long reviews like yours! You guessed right- Kagome was getting some of the nasty villager treatment! **

**As for your Inuyasha episodes, check my profile page. Anime glow, which is the link with fluffy's girl in it, has a lot of Inuyasha eps. Also check out You tube!**

**I'm afraid I can't answer all your questions (ruins the story lol), but I love your rambling anyway! And your totally right about men. They are idiots when it comes to love. Glad you like my fic, please keep up the great reviews!**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38: I'm deeply honoured you wanted me to draw for you, and your picture sounded lovely! Unfortunately I am VERY busy right now, but ask around Deviart- they might be able to help you! Glad you enjoyed my story!**

**Sansho: Glad u liked!**

**Phoniex-hazel363: Lol glad it's worth it!**

**Cinder McKnight: I don't think I'll be doing any lemons for this fic- doesn't fit with my plot-or the characters, incidentally-and plus I'm crap at them- but there might be a squirt of citrus! Glad you liked!**

**Twilight Sazuka: Lol hopefully your wondering was reflected in this chapter a bit. To be honest, I think there's too much going on right now for Sesshy to stop and think. You know men, they can't multi-task! Eeek! Don't do away with me yet lol!**

**Crimson Sakura Princess: Sorry to keep you waiting, but you know what they say… insert one of many time waiting sayings here lol!**

**Nikkler: Hey, new reader! Please take your seat and enjoy the ride! Lol glad you're enjoying so far! Huggles!**

**QueenOfCrisis: Lol I'm loving YYH too…I did msg your friend, and though she was very nice, couldn't help me much. I did download some more eps, but the site seems to be on the blink. Figures! Keep an eye out for my next fic, which I'm sure you'll like!**

**Whisperedthoughts: Lol, please, blab all you want…I'm so happy you love my fic, and glad you think my characters are "hot"! Lol, I try! 'SUPER DUPER GREAT'…well, what more can I say but arigato:)**

**KagomeHig715: Here…you…are! Lol!**

**Lil german emperor: Lol, watch you don't bounce away! You need to stay tuned!**

**Aferdeity: Yah…he is a cold idioto! But we're warming him, eh Rin?**

**Rin: Hai!**

**Kawaii-Keke-Chan: beams!**

**MeiMeiPrettyFlower: Lol I love the way my fans shout at me- good things, of course! **

**Chante: The lucky ones was lovely! Let me see…This can't be good, by Ithilwen is hilarious, on mediaminer! Check my favs girl, there's loads there! **

**Passes out from drawn out sugar high. **


	21. Recognition

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my forgeting of disclaimers! (actually, I own Sayuri and the leopard youkai!)**

**Neh, it's been a while!**

**Gomen for my lack of updating, but I have been very busy! School's finally finished up (Banzai!), and I'm leaving for Barcelona in a week's time. I'll be gone for three weeks, (two in Barca and one in Malaga) so I'll try and do another update as soon as I can, before I go!**

**Also, gomen for the last chapter! I mucked up the page break so it looked like someone was calling Rin a "Ho," (though that isn't how you spell it lol!), but it was actually Naraku saying "Ho,"- you know, like one of his evil thinking phrases!**

**Not only that, I left out 'Know the lingo!', but that's all been fixed now!**

**Oh, and check out my newest fic, Not the Only One! It's an IY/YYH cross, but don't worry if you've never heard of Yu Yu Hakusho before! You'll still understand (and enjoy!) it. After all, it was through fan fiction I discovered YYH, and I'm very glad I did! It's much more complex than your usual Inuyasha/Kagome/Kikyo triangle, and I'm really looking forward to developing it further!**

_Know the lingo:_

_Daijoubu: Are you ok?_

_Chikushou: shit_

_Temee: while I've always said bastard for this word, for females it would be translated as bitch_

_Koi: lover_

_Arigato: thanks_

_Onegai: please_

_Iie: no_

_Oneesan: sister _

_Taijiya: demon exterminator_

_Hayai: swift/fast. I know this probally isn't used as a name in Japan, but I figured if a dog demon can be called 'Inuyasha', then my leopard youkai can be called 'Hayai'!_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Recognition **

Sayuri and Kagome watched as a woman in the traditional red and white garb of a miko aimed an arrow at a youkai, who had his back to them.

"So, you eventually came back, leopard?" said the miko scornfully,

"When it is too late!"

Kagome observed the youkai with interest. He was the first leopard youkai she had ever seen, with long blonde hair pulled back into a top knot, and a long yellow tail. His clothing was made up of yellow and black spotted leopard skins, and Kagome wondered what he was doing in the village.

"Shut your mouth, human!" hissed the leopard youkai, "I will kill you for what you have done!"

"Time we stepped in," Sayuri said, drawing her sword from her sash.

"Right," Kagome replied.

_Though I don't know whose side I should be on…these villagers have been horrible, and this miko doesn't sound any better- in fact, it sounds as if she has done something bad to the youkai!_

"Don't make me laugh!" The miko let fly her arrow, and the leopard youkai leapt out of the way, jumping into the air and trying to slash the miko.

"He's fast!" squeaked Kagome.

A blur of red collided with the youkai in mid air, sending him to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome let out a sigh of relief, and glanced at the miko who was struggling to stand up.

"Daijoubu?" asked Kagome, helping her to her feet.

"A miko?" questioned the woman, looking at Kagome strangely, "What are you doing here?"

"We heard screams," replied Kagome, "So we thought we'd come help,"

_She doesn't seem too bad…perhaps the villagers are just nasty…_

"Don't trouble yourself," replied the miko, notching another arrow, "I will get rid of the scum myself!"

_Then again, maybe not…_

Inuyasha wrestled with the youkai on the ground, who was baring his fangs at him in warning, his green eyes flashing.

"Hanyou," he hissed, "I have no qualms with you, but if you do not release me I will kill you!"

Inuyasha couldn't help lessening his grip a little in surprise.

_A youkai who has no qualms with a hanyou?_

It was all the leopard youkai needed. He dived from under Inuyasha, jumping into the air again.

"Chikushou!" Inuyasha drew his sword, watching it transform, but for the first time in a long while not really wanting to use it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, as the leopard youkai descended on the two miko.

"Another one!" the village miko glared at the hanyou, before turning on Kagome,

"Why do you associate with such low life? Aren't you supposed to be pure?"

Kagome flushed, this time in anger.

"What is it with you people?" she exclaimed, "Why can't youkai and humans live in peace?"

The village miko simply threw Kagome a dirty look, but the leopard youkai heard Kagome's words and dropped out of the air in front of her.

"Why are you protecting this temee if you believe in what you speak?"

Kagome turned in surprise to the youkai who was regarding her with interested emerald eyes.

Inuyasha stood protectively at Kagome's side, in case things turned nasty, and was shocked when the youkai smiled at him, giving him a slight nod.

Sayuri hung back, whispering to Miroku, Sango and Shippo when they arrived, filling them in on what was progressing.

"I…" Kaogme trailed off, seeing the kindness buried deep in the green pools of sadness in the youaki's eyes.

_He reminds me of Kouga-kun- I don't think he's a bad guy after all!_

"I don't understand," Kagome finally said, "If you are trying to kill this miko, isn't that pretty much going against what I believe in?"

The leopard youkai smiled sardonically, crossing his arms.

"I guess you don't know exactly what she has done to deserve my hatred".

* * *

Sesshomaru's hand strayed to the hilt of his sword as he entered the village. The streets were deserted, but he could smell people were in their houses, no doubt heading the warning bell. 

There seemed to be a great deal of commotion deeper in the village, and as Sesshomaru rounded the corner, he saw why.

Members from Inuyasha's group; the Taijiya, the monk, the kitsune cub and the woman who held the shikon sword were clustered on the sidelines. Sesshomaru saw, as per usual, his brother was in the heart of the trouble, standing next to his miko. The leopard youkai stood opposite them, his arms crossed, and his gleaming green eyes focused on another miko, the one who had insulted Rin. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles at the mere sight of her.

Villagers, all men, stood nearby, watching the scene with a mixture of intrigue and fear. Sesshomaru eyed their sickles with a curled lip.

_Pathetic._

Inuyasha sniffed, turning his head around sharply.

_Bloody brilliant, just what I need!_

The leopard youkai watched as Sesshomaru's golden eyes flicked around, before meeting his.

* * *

"It's another one!" 

"That one from before, with the other hussy!"

It happened in a blink- even the leopard youkai had trouble seeing it. One moment, the villager had been whispering to his comrade, and the next, Sesshomaru had him in the air by his neck.

The villager's eyes began to bulge, as he scrabbled at the Inu youkai's claw, with no effect.

"Sesshomaru!" Multiple cries hit out on deaf ears as the Inu youkai concentrated on squeezing the life out of the villager.

Slowly and painfully.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha ran to his brother's side, trying to reason with him. Sesshomaru didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Be gone, youkai!"

Kagome realised too late the miko had fired an arrow, headed straight for Sesshomaru's back.

"Sesshomaru! Watch out!"

Making the first movement since he had grabbed the villager, Sesshomaru released the man's neck, turning to stop the arrow in the air, between two fingers.

"I-Impossible!" shrieked the miko, pulling another arrow out her quiver.

"Stop!" Kagome finally said, pulling at the miko's bow.

Sesshomaru glided over to the miko, and Kagome fell back. His golden orbs whirled with fury, and he raised a claw, only to be stopped by another.

"Sesshomaru- this is my fight,"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as his brother regarded the miko coldly before stepping to the side.

_Sesshomaru- stepping aside in a fight?_

The others' faces held similar reactions, and the miko aimed her arrow at the youkai's heart.

"Before I kill you," the leopard said, "Why don't you speak aloud of your crimes? Beg for forgiveness, and I'll make this quick,"

"Never!" quivered the miko, "What I did was no crime!"

The leopard youkai breathed in deeply, and Kagome regained use of her legs, stepping in front of the miko.

"What are you doing?" asked the leopard youkai with widened eyes, "I thought you of all people would hate this woman too,"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" exclaimed Kagome, "But I can't let you kill this miko! That isn't going to solve anything, regardless of what she has done!"

Sesshomaru sighed.

_What is it with these women?_

The leopard youkai clenched his fists, ignoring Inuyasha as he stood closer to Kagome.

"She and her villagers killed my koi and her unborn child- can you tell me that isn't a crime answerable to death?"

Kagome inhaled sharply, turning to the miko.

"How could you?"

The miko looked at the schoolgirl with narrowed eyes.

"I did what I had to do," she spat, "We couldn't have the shame of a hanyou in our village,"

Inuyasha tensed, and then jumped at the sudden sharp sound. He blinked, staring at the shocked miko and the fuming Kagome, her hand still raised.

"You horrible woman!" cried Kagome, tears pooling in her eyes, "You don't deserve to be a miko! I'm trying to stop these youkai from killing you, but you aren't making it easy!"

"I don't need you help," the miko scorned.

"Girl," spoke the leopard, "I cannot wait any longer. Stand aside, and let me dispose of this temee,"

"Don't you understand?" Kagome cried, "If you do that, you're just as bad as her! The killing will only continue!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said sharply, "There's nothing you can do!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him, remembering the miko's words.

"_We couldn't have the shame of a hanyou in our village,"_

"This is how it has to be," Inuyasha said, pulling her arm, "Now move out the way,"

"Iie," Kagome said, biting her lip, "I can't just stand and watch someone being murdered,"

"Then leave," said the leopard youkai, "I've been patient long enough,"

Sesshomaru watching with knowing eyes, seeing Kagome look pleadingly at Inuyasha.

_I never noticed how similar they were before…_

_Rin and the miko Kagome…_

"Hanyou," the leopard spoke, though there was no insult in his tone, "Remove your miko before I do it myself,"

Inuyasha nodded, tugging on Kagome's arm.

"Iie!" exclaimed Kagome, seeking the kindness she had seen in the leopard youkai's eyes,

"Don't you understand? By killing her, you are only confirming what they believe! If she dies, the villagers will still hate youkai, and will raise their children in the same way! You can end this now by walking away!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said firmly, "You don't understand! Now come on!"

"What don't I understand?" shouted Kagome.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly, looking at the ground, "If- if I had been you, who had been pregnant, and it had been you and my child who had been killed, don't you think I would react in the same way?"

Kagome was stunned into silence, and the hanyou still did not meet her eyes.

"Inuyasha…"

He looked at her, and there was strange fire burning in his eyes,

"This youkai will not rest until she has been avenged,"

Kagome bit her lip, and let Inuyasha pull her away, over to where the rest of their group was standing. As they walked, Kagome gave a shuddering breath, blinking her lashes together to clear her vision. She stilled as Inuyasha slipped his arm through hers, surprised at his open display of affection. She tilted her head to look at him, and he gave her a heart warming smile.

_It'll be ok._

* * *

Sayuri keep her sword low at her side, unconsciously hitting it off her leg. 

"Even with Kagome's acceptance," She said slowly, "This miko isn't going to lie down and have her life taken,"

She saw the leopard's head turn and look her way, as if he had heard her words. Sayuri stared at him, her feelings masked under her skin.

_What the miko did was unforgivable- however Kagome is right. This killing will only reinforce the villagers' hate of youkai._

Making her decision, Sayuri straightened her shoulders and started walking.

"Sayuri-sama?"

"Sayuri-chan? What are you doing?"

Ignoring her friend's shouts, Sayuri continued to walk towards the leopard youkai, whose gaze had not left hers. A low growl rumbled from his chest, the warning clear.

_Get back._

Sesshomaru watched intently as Sayuri walked unfaltering in the growling youkai's gaze.

_Does she have a death wish?_

"Sayuri-chan," breathed Kagome, watching as their newest friend stopped a little in front of the youkai.

_If I have learned anything about Sayuri these last few days, it is that she is strong willed and stubborn._

"Woman," the youkai hissed, "In the time it takes you to swing that sword I will have clawed your heart from your chest,"

Sayuri didn't move or flinch, but stared calmly with her hazel eyes at the youkai.

"I am not here to harm you," Sayuri spoke, "But allow me to kill the miko,"

Though there had been no noise before, the silent was overwhelming.

The village miko squinted at the sword the young woman had tightly in her grasp.

_The purple stone- so this is the shikon sword._

Every eye was so focused on the leopard youkai and the young woman with the sword in hand, they did not notice the mist beginning to swirl around the miko.

"I have no time for your crap," the youkai hissed, his green eyes merging with a tint of red, "Now piss off before I lose my temper!"

Sayuri stayed her ground.

"Kagome-chan is right. Kill this miko, and the villagers will despise you, and all other youkai who walk through this hell hole. Don't you understand what that means? The next young girl who falls in love with a youkai will be treated similar to your koi- do you really want that to happen?"

The leopard youkai frowned.

"However, if I kill the miko, they will not be able to bad mouth youkai. For what have you done wrong? They will not be able to speak badly against you, or any of your kind."

* * *

Rin sat quietly as Yumi finished her fish. 

"Water?" The girl offered, holding out the wooden flask.

"Arigato," Rin took the drink and brought it to her lips, simply for something to do. She noticed Jaken had fallen asleep, and Ah-Un was grazing outside.

"Is something the matter, Rin-san?"

Rin, started out her thinking, smiled at the girl.

"Iie," she lied, "I just have a lot on my mind,"

Yumi fidgeted, then finally blurted out,

"Are you in love with that youkai?"

Startled, Rin blushed, not looking Yumi in the eye.

"You mean Sesshomaru-sama?"

Yumi watched her reaction carefully, a memory tugging at the back of her mind.

**Flashback**

Yumi looked up from her embroidery as her sister entered the hut, her violet eyes shinning and a soft pink flush colouring her cheeks.

"Oneesan?" Yumi asked as her sister sat down on the floor, her eyes far away.

"Hai?" The young woman brushed away stray hair from her two plaits. She looked slightly windswept, yet the smile wouldn't stay off her face. She was wearing a necklace that Yumi had never seen before, made of several ivory coloured fangs and bright beads.

"Oneesan- did the youkai give you that?"

The girl's hand drifted to the necklace, tracing one of the fangs dreamily.

"Hai- and don't call him 'the youkai', Yumi! His name is Hayai!"

Yumi shook her head at her elder sister, "But oneesan, if mother finds out you've been seeing him again, she'll be so angry! You'll get us all in trouble!"

The girl's eyes cleared, and she looked frantically at her younger sister.

"You won't say anything, will you Yumi?"

Yumi smiled at her sister who now took her hand in hers.

"Onegai, please don't tell mother!"

"I won't oneesan, I promise,"

"Arigato," smiling again, Yumi's sister stroked the embodied kimono her sister had been working on.

"It's very pretty- I wish I could sew like you!"

Yumi smiled, basking in her sister's praise, before plucking up the courage to ask something she had wanted to for a long time.

"Oneesan?"

"Hai?"

"Are you in love with the youkai- I mean, Hayai?"

Yumi watched her sister's cheeks plush a peony pink.

"What a thing to ask!" she giggled, fingering her necklace.

**End of flashback**

Rin suddenly shivered, a cold feeling hitting her soul like snow slipping into her stomach.

"What is that?" asked Yumi, peering past Rin to look outside.

"I don't know," Rin got up, walking to the doorframe of the hut and peeking outside. A purple mist was swirling around, covering everything from view. Rin started coughing, using her hand to wave the mist away from her face.

"Ah-Un?" she called. Coughing more, Rin stumbled back into the hut, while Yumi watched with fearful eyes.

"What's happening?"

"Jaken-sama!" Rin knelt down in front of the sleeping youkai, shaking him vigorously,

"Jaken-sama, please wake up!"

Rin looked at the still slumbering toad in fright as the mist began to curl and billow into the room, clinging to the air like ghosts.

A dark figure emerged from the purple smoke, and Rin grabbed Yumi close to her.

She could feel the girl trembling, and tried to stop herself joining her.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she whispered, knowing in her heart it wasn't him.

A pair of red eyes pierced through the mist, and Rin screamed.

* * *

**Long chapter, neh? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Arigato, as always:**

**Thoughts13: How you liked this chappy!**

**InuYasha'sLover: Well, 'together'- they are the same way they are in the manga/anime.**

**Kamilog: Yeah, well we've never seen Sesshy kiss anyone before, but when you think of it, when you first met hijm in Inuyasha, did you think he was the type to take in a little orphan girl?**

**Latamodginkiap1618: Lol! Sorry about that page break, I didn't mean that to happen!**

**Sansho: Lol, im glad! I enjoyed writing it!**

**OtakuAnime131: Lol, that would be pretty cool- but then again, would muck up my storyline!**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38: Lol, well not so much in the next few days as weeks! Sorry bout that! I know I tend to write more of Rin's POV than Sesshy's, and I'll try hard to stop!**

**Asuka-Angel-21: Lol, no one did! It's amazing what a page break mistake can do lol! And I'm glad you're enjoying the kissing and licking!**

**Twilight Sazuka: Lol, that is a hilarious thought. More likely, he kills anyone who witnesses him farting! Arigato, Sesshy is a hard character to write I try the best I can to keep him…himself!**

**NejiXTenten4eva: Woo! Hope this one rocked too!**

**MeiMeiPrettyFlower: Lol, my ears! OK, HERE YOU ARE! **

**Starbright37: hoped you like this one too!**

**Aferdeity: Lol, I thought it was rather sexy too!**

**Animeasdome: and those situations are damn hard to find lol, but glad you appreciate them!**

**Kagura134: Arigato!**

**Simplyelena: Lol. Well, here's the thing. Naraku is…oops! Can't say! Hehe! But I can tell you their will be more intimate moments in the next chappy, and Jaken is sleeping in Yumi's hut.**

**Phoenix-hazel363: I love people telling me I rock. It's so cool :D**

**LittleSuteinu: Love ya for lovin it!**

**Inu-Baby18: Lol! I can just see that happening!**

**Snowman80: Hehe…gomen, I just find it funny when 'snowman' says my work is cool! (You can tell I'm hyper can't you?)**

**InuyashaHELP: I forgive you, as long as you keep reviewing! Lol k.o!**

**Tahsara: No probs! Give your kitty a scratch behind the ear for me!**

**IYGU: Lol don't worry I've had cheesier!**

**Nikkler: Yah, well, she is too nice isn't she? Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Crimson Sakura Princess: Lol, im glad I can finally stop holding back and get on with the squishy moments!**

**Riceball909: Aw! Your review me all happy inside! Arigato very much!**

**Kawaii Yashie: I'm glad! I don't get my results til August, damn it all! And fanfiction is great for motivating- it's the only thing that gets me through studying! Glad you enjoyed the kiss!**

**Mushrambolver: Lol, good to know I wasn't the only sugar high person in the vicinity! And don't worry- the fact you're still reading makes up for skipping a review! Glad you like this kiss!**

**Fakesmile5: lol, you may be repeating that review for this chappy!**

**Kira-Jayde: Oh, good luck with your new school! And keep me posted bout your pics!**

**Sesshylover01: You know you don't need to beg lol! **

**Tierra diosa: Amen to that!**

**KagomeHig715: Well, I ain't one to shy away from fluff- hope you liked the wee moment between the two!**

**Whisperedthoughts: Lol! I'm really happy you liked it! Naraku is a baka, isn't he? Unfortunately my muse tells me he is important to the plot, so I'll shut up and keep writing like a good Kawaii-Keke-Chan ;) **

**Inu-Yasha's1gurl16: It is sad, and I'm trying to highlight that very much so in this fic! Holla right back at ya!**

**Inuyasha'swife15: lol, he did it again! Woo!**

**Oooh! Who will be the first to make it 400 reviews? **


	22. Power of the Shikon

**Well, I'm back! Let me tell you something: if you are a vegetarian, don't go to a Spanish summer camp, unless you have an extreme fondness for lettuce. If you get a mosquito bite on your ankle, don't walk Barcelona in flat shoes unless you want it to swell to the size of your neck. And also, don't go to a summer camp in Barcelona, where they speak Catalan, if you want to learn Spanish.**

**Anyway, my results are coming in two days, which I'm super nervous about! Hope you guys are all having good summers, cause the weather is crap here!**

_Know the lingo:_

_Koi: love/lover_

_Chikushou: shit/dammit_

_Shouki: evil miasma stuff_

_Nani: what_

_Temee: bastard_

_Hai: yes_

_Mou: exasperated sigh_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Power of the Shikon**

Hayai considered the woman standing in front of him. She was looking at him calmly; despite the fact she had just suggested that she would commit murder for him. He could see by the way she held her sword that she was no stranger to the blade.

She was giving off a fierce determination, and Hayai recognised it, similar to his own. As he glared at her, he couldn't help but notice her hair was very similar to the way his koi used to wear her own- in a pleat at either side of he head. It wasn't a common hairstyle, and this woman was only the second he had seen wearing it.

_Is this a sign from her? Telling me she would prefer this woman to have our revenge?_

Hayai believed very much in fate- in his leopard clan, he had been brought up with it. He knew a sign when he saw one, and as much as it pained him to let his thirst for the miko's blood go unanswered, he knew he had to do this.

_For you, koi; and for our unborn child._

It was just a slight nod, but Sayuri caught it. She hadn't expected a proclaimed answer. She turned to the miko, and everyone's eyes followed her, consequently widening in shock.

A large purple mist had enveloped the miko, her body only a dark shadow in the haze. Sayuri walked closer, not letting her surprise show on her face.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha immediately growled; the smell of the mist familiar to them.

"Naraku's shouki!" Kagome gasped, "Sayuri-chan, get back!"

_Why is Naraku trying to kill that miko?_

During her travels with the Inu-tachi, Sayuri had learned all about the evil hanyou Naraku, and she hated him for what he had done.

Sayuri stayed where she was, eyeing the swirling mass with contempt. She kept her sword low at her side, her thumb gliding over the purple jewel.

_Could this be to do with the shikon shard?_

Sayrui felt the weight of the chain with the split shard around her neck.

_Luckily I had the sense to keep it tucked under my kimono…_

Sayuri felt a stirring beside her- the leopard youkai had joined her side.

"Who the fuck is Naraku?" he asked, sniffing the scent with disgust.

"Chikushou!" the cry went up, making everyone turn their heads. Inuyasha was growling, his sword out and transformed. Kagome readied her arrow, her eyes suddenly widening in horror.

"Rin!" Sayuri gasped, taking the words from Sesshomaru's snarling lips.

_Naraku!_

Sayrui had never seen the hanyou before, but she had heard descriptions.

He was high above them; a large purple barrier surrounded him, and he cradled a young girl in one arm.

_Rin!_

The evil hanyou regarded them all with a smirk. He would have been handsome, if it wasn't for the foul aura corrupting his soul. His long, wavy, tendrils of dark hair flew around him, like wiggling spider legs. His lids were outlined in blue, and his eyes were crimson.

"Sesshomaru," Naraku called down calmly, "I believe I have something belonging to you,"

Sesshomaru stiffened as Naraku raised his other arm and slowly stroked the unconscious Rin's cheek.

"I must say," He purred, "I knew humans grew up quickly, but this child seems to have turned into a young woman overnight. Wouldn't you agree miko?"

Sesshomaru shuddered as his blood began to fire up inside him. He knew if he didn't keep his calm, he would transform.

"Get your filthy hands off her,"

The village miko rose, the shouki trailing behind her as she stopped beside Naraku.

"What are you doing?" yelled Sayuri, "You have been preaching to us since you got here about youkai- yet you are working with the most evil of the lot!"

Naraku looked down at Sayuri with a curled lip.

"She won't reply. She has been under my control for a while now- much like a good friend of yours,"

"Nani?" spat Sayuri, as everyone else watched in silence, save Sesshomaru, who was struggling not to transform.

"Don't you remember her?" asked Naraku with a smirk, "I believe she met someone you knew before he died- Takeshi, was it?"

Sayuri gasped, her eyes narrowing and her heart thudding, "The dark miko?"

"Ah, yes," Naraku replied, "Unfortunate that she had to die, but she completed the work I gave her, so all was not lost,"

"Y-You…"

"Hai. I instructed the miko to find you again- she had given up you see- I told her to kill Takeshi so you would not escape successfully- though I underestimated you a little in that aspect,"

Sayuri began to shake, her nails biting into the palm of her hand.

"Of course, the child helped matters greatly- I hadn't expected you to die so quickly- though I didn't count on Sesshomaru bringing you back to life either. Though I was greatly irritated to discover the child only had the sword- though now, as you see, she has come into great use,"

"What the fuck are you babbling about, Naraku!" hollered Inuyasha.

"This," grinned Naraku, "Sesshomaru- kindly take the sword and necklace from Sayuri,"

Sesshomaru glared at Naraku, the outline of his aura burning red.

"I will not,"

"In that case," Naraku leered down at the Inu youkai, "Miko, kindly undo the transformation,"

"Nani?" growled Sesshomaru.

"You don't mind, do you, Sesshomaru?" inquired Naraku gloatingly, "Only, I preferred her as the little girl."

"Temee!" hissed Sesshomaru, launching himself into the air, colliding with the barrier.

* * *

Sayuri watched with a sudden emptiness in her heart. Takeshi. In the last few days, she had been too preoccupied to think of him. But, like an old wound, his image burned and wouldn't leave her alone.

She realised something was happening- Sesshomaru was trying to cut the barrier, and Naraku was cackling.

"What does he mean undo the transformation?" Hayai asked beside her.

Sayuri gasped, "Rin was transformed by a mistake in the interchange of youth by a dark miko. Naraku is saying he is going to change her back!"

Sayuri looked closer at Sesshomaru, and the evident rage in his golden eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, "Go quickly and break the barrier!"

"I don't see what the fuss is about," Inuyasha remarked, "You woulda thought Sesshomaru would have preferred her as a kid,"

"Oh, for goodness sake Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, "He's obviously in love with her!"

"N-Nani?"

* * *

"Last chance, Sesshomaru," Naraku smirked, "What will it be?" 

The Inu youkai simply growled as his claws raked through the barrier to no effect. Rin was lying still unconscious in Naraku's arms, and it made him feel sick that he was even touching her.

"I can see why you are angry," Naraku commented, as the chains of youki began to clank around Rin. Lines appeared on her face as her forehead creased.

"She's very pretty for a human- shame you didn't take her when you had the chance,"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru hissed, drawing his whip.

"It won't work," Naraku said idly, "And it's too late. It has began,"

Sesshomaru glanced at the floating miko, who was inside the barrier, her eyes closed as the youki chains began to pulse.

Sesshomaru heard a whiz behind him, and saw Inuyasha leap up. Tetsusaiga was red, and Sesshomaru saw he was trying to cut the barrier.

"Sesshomaru!" shouted Inuyasha, "When I break through, grab Rin! I'll handle Naraku!"

Sesshomaru didn't reply- his brain was pounding.

_Last time when I cut the miko, the transformation backfired as she had youth stored inside her._

_However, this miko is different- as she doesn't usually collect youth, she shouldn't have any stored. Then again- how can she summon the youki chains?_

Naraku cackled, drawing the partly whole tama from his kimono.

"I have devised a way of making a barrier through the shikon! Inuyasha! Even you cannot cut through it!"

"Chikushou!"

* * *

Sayrui watched desperately from the ground. 

"I have devised a way of making a barrier through the shikon! Inuyasha! Even you cannot cut through it!"

_Wait…the barrier of the shikon…_

"Youkai-san!" Sayuri turned to the leopard youkai who was watching the scene with a horrified expression.

"H-hai?"

"Can you jump up there?"

Hayai glanced up to Naraku and the miko, who were still hanging in the air. Inuyasha was standing on the ground cursing, as Sesshomaru hovered in front of the barrier, his face unreadable.

"Hai- as long as I move about quickly in the air,"

"Alright," Sayuri clambered on his back, her sword unsheathed in her right hand, "Let's go!"

Hayai stumbled a little, and then shook his head in bewilderment.

"Right,"

* * *

Kagome notched an arrow, while Miroku fumbling for an ofuda. Sango sat on the transformed Kirara, and she took to flight as soon as Kagome and Miroku had climbed on. 

"Strike!" Kagome let her arrow fly, and it shot across the air. It stopped short at the barrier, and disintegrated into nothingness.

"Mou," cried Kagome, "My arrows have no effect!"

"Look at Sayuri-sama!" interrupted Sango, "What is she doing?"

The trio watched as Sayuri held on to the leopard youkai's back, the shikon sword raised high in the air.

"She's not going to give it to Naraku, is she?"

"I pray not!"

* * *

Sayuri's grip tightened as Hayai moved at lightening speeds around the barrier to keep up his momentum. 

"Head to the front," she said, fighting against the growing wind around them.

"Chikushou!" Hayai dodged in time for a black orb of shouki to fly by them.

There was a sudden cry, and Sayuri's head whipped to see Naraku. Rin's body was trembling in his arm, and she began to scream. It was such a horrific wail Sayuri winced and automatically went to cover her ears. She managed to stop herself, and she saw Naraku recoil at the volume of the wail.

"Now!" Sayuri lunged forward, piercing through the barrier with the tip of the shikon blade.

"Power of the shikon, protected by your warriors- release!"

Sayuri swung the blade, tracing a kanji in the purple light of the barrier. It was the name of her family, Hogosha, the people who had made the shikon sword to protect the tama from evil.

Hayai's emerald eyes widened as the kanji in front of them shined silver against the violet backdrop of the barrier. Then, there was a shattering sound, and the barrier split open.

Hayai, unable to stay up any longer, landed on the ground nimbly. He watched the miko fall out the air and hit the ground in a pile of dust. His revenge was fulfilled. It was then he was aware of Sayuri sliding off his back.

"You did well- how did you know that incarnation?"

Hayai, receiving no reply, turned and saw Sayuri slumped on the ground, the sword still in her hand.

* * *

Naraku's eyes widened as the barrier dropped and the chains of youki exploded. He felt the power of Sayuri's incarnation ripple over him, but he didn't loosen his grip on the girl. She was awake now, her hazel eyes shimmering with tears and she shook fearfully in his grasp. 

Sesshomaru glided to a stop in front of Naraku before he had time to put another barrier up. When he did, it simply trapped him and Sesshomaru in a tighter enclosure.

"Do not come closer, Sesshomaru," threatened Naraku, as his left hand grew into a large scythe. He angled it under Rin's chin, the razor sharp edge pressing into her skin. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as Rin cried out as a drop of blood oozed from the cut.

"Release her," Sesshomaru hissed, "And I will not kill you slowly,"

Naraku smirked, "You will not kill me at all, Sesshomaru. One wrong move and she is dead,"

Rin struggled to breathe as the scythe pressed harder into her pulse point. She could see Sesshomaru stop in his tracks, his amber eyes meeting hers. Rin managed a weak smile, and she saw Sesshomaru's eyes widen in surprise. Taking a large breath, Rin stopped moving and let her eyes flutter shut.

Sesshomaru's heart seemed to stop as Rin smiled at him. Even now, with the blood dripping down her neck as she was in death's grip, she managed to make his stomach churn. He watched in utter horror as her body seemed to fold and her eyes closed.

"Rin!"

Sesshomaru surged forward, as Naraku looked down in confusion at the human girl.

"Nani?"

He glanced up a second too late as Sesshomaru lunged; slicing through his neck and cutting his head clean off. Naraku's body fell, and Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's waist and hauled her out of the hanyou's hold.

"Rin!" He gasped, clutching her to his chest. Her body was still warm, her cheeks still rosy. She was still breathing.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin cracked open an eye, sighing with relief,

"Thank goodness,"

"R-Rin?" Sesshomaru faltered in shock. Rin blinked, leaning on his chest as she tipped her head up to his.

"Hai?"

"But- I thought…"

"I pretended I died. I knew you wouldn't hurt Naraku in case he killed me, but as soon as I was dead, it wouldn't matter,"

Sesshomaru choked, the hand supporting Rin tightening.

"You feinted you were dead?"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru bewilderedly as he closed his eyes, his lips pressed together tightly. His face was terribly pale, and just as Rin was going to ask if he was alright, Sesshomaru held her closer. She held onto his kimono as he rested his head on hers, and when he spoke, his voice had lost its calm.

"Rin- promise me one thing,"

"Hai?"

"Don't ever do that again,"

* * *

**I'm not really happy with this chapter, but oh well! **

**So, this is the last one! **

**Wait, calm down! I'm not finished! **

**Ready?**

**I'm going to write an epilogue, but then it really will be the end! **

**You guys made it possible to keep this fic going! So tune in for the next and last instalment!**

**Arigato as always to everyone who has been reviewing! Keep it up for this chapter and the epilogue! You guys are great!**

**Sansho: Well, not so long as only the epilogue to go lol!**

**SessshomaruCrazy: Glad you like!**

**Riceball909: Lol you're probably dead now since the long update, but hope you liked anyway!**

**Nikkler: Quite simply as I love cliffies!**

**IYGU: I'm glad you thought so!**

**OtakuAnime131: Lol, I think your smiley is very Kawaii! Heh- I bet you thought I had killed her through!**

**Inu-Baby18: Well, stay tuned and you'll see!**

**Kagura134: Arigato! Keep up the RnR-ing!**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38: Lol glad you like so much!**

**Whisperedthoughts: Lol I'm afraid I did! I tried to update before I left but I ran out of time! Honestly!**

**Hieilover28: Arigato, I did have fun on my trip! Btw, have you checked out my YYH fic? Because Hiei will have a good part to play in it! I love the wee guy too!**

**Asuka-Angel-21: Unfortunately not…though he still saved her in the end!**

**Thoughts13: Ah, no. Sesshomaru only stepped aside because he knew that Hayai had to revenge his koi. But that woulda been good!**

**Lil-Snapdragon247: I'm glad you liked my little Inu Kag interaction! And yes, I'll be mentioning them in the epilogue. Plus- well, maybe you won't like my new fic, cos it has Kagome going with other guys as well as Inu- but you should check out Not the Only, my other fic- it's much better than this!**

**Odi et amo: Heh, I had to read it myself again to remember everything I had written! Glad you like!**

**Kamilog: Oh gald you find it so- edge of seat like!**

**Twilight Sazuka: Lol don't worry- I lost count of who it was!**

**Aferdeity: Yup it was lol!**

**Animeawsome: Arigato, as always!**

**Canis Majoris: Glad you like!**

**Mushrambolver: Lol im actually amazed at how many people found the chapter a cliffy- I thought it was a bit crap lol!**

**Sherabaroo: Oh, you made me blush! Arigato very much! I hope you will read my other work too!**

**Simplyelena: lol! I'm glad to hear it!**

**Inka-gurl: They do, don't they?**

**Mdjw-muse911: Gomen for the wait- hope you liked!**

**KagomeHig715: Lol glad you liked!**

**KyteAura: Wow! Very big review! I'll try and answer as much as I can!**

**Firstly, I'm not to hot with the beta reader thing. Strange as it may seem, I know if I had one, I would be incredibly lazy. Mainly because my beta reader would correct all my mistakes, and I wouldn't learn anything from it! Sure, they would tell me where I had gone wrong, but then I'd just forget it. Where as, with the readers, I remember. After all, what is fan fiction if not fiction to be read and criticised by the fans? I don't quite understand the benefit to an author of publishing a pristine piece of work. Not only that, but I simply don't have time for a beta! I only have select times that I can work and I'm afraid I have to do my fiction when I can, and get it out on the same day! I do know what you are talking about in your example- I remember that as the chapter that I had to type of twice- I was pretty cheesed off at that point, and it's my only defence. However, I have to disagree that my stories move too fast! I am usually told by my readers that the thing they love most about my stories is that I tend to drag things out for suspense- for example, in this story, it took me 19 chapters to get to Rin and Sesshomaru's first kiss! But if you think my work is fast, then of course that is your own opinion.**

**As for the stealing youth- this is complicated, but here goes. When the dark miko was stealing Rin's youth through the youki chains, she took it all- that is, 10 years- of Rin's youth and added it to the seven she already she had stored in her body, stolen from someone else. However, when Sesshomaru used Tenseiga, he released this youth from the miko, and it all returned to Rin, which is how she became 17.**

**Secondaly, I understand you may find it difficult to follow the Japanese words. However, for me and all the other fans who watch the japanese version of the anime, these words are familair, and in using them I am bringing the anime and my story togther. My know the lingo is for the people who watch the dub- I have had on many occasions received thanks from the people who watch the dub, as they like to know the japanese words- many authors use this practise, and I'm afraid it is a huge part of fan fiction- though if you don't like it, I'm sure there are some stories which only use english words.**

**Thirdly, I recommend fan fiction that I think my readers will enjoy. Tales from the House of the moon, the example you used, is a brillant story I discovered while trying to delve deeply in Sesshomaru's character. It helped me greatly write this story, and as I felt all the Sesshomaru lovers who read this would enjoy it too, I mentioned it. If reader, like you, doesn't want to that's fine, but the fact remains that some do.**

**Finally, thank you for your review. I appreciate all criticism (expect flames, but so is the same for all!), and hope I have answered your review!**

**Crimson Sakura Princess: Aw, a lovely review, as always! I hope you continue to read my work too!**

**Inuyasha'swife15: Glad to hear it!**

**Fine Neko Chamillionaira: Lol, sounds when you get going you really do! Well, the keys haven't caved in, but my fingers are numb- does that count:P**

**Stay tuned for the epilogue!**


	23. Epilogue

**So, this is it! I hate ending fics- truthfully I wish they never ended, but such is life!**

**I'll do my arigatos at the end, so for now, enjoy!**

_Know the lingo:_

_Gomen: sorry_

_Iya: no_

_Nani: what_

_Arigato: thanks_

_Ano: umm_

_Oneesan: sister_

_---------------------------_

**Epilogue**

**So this is what love does to you….**

Kagome carefully picked her way through the soggy marsh that had been the forest floor. It had being raining all day, and the fresh smell of damp foliage filled the night time air. She finally stopped, smiling to herself at the red clad-hanyou who was sitting with his back to her. As she neared him, she saw the white puppy dog ears on his head twitch, though he made no other movement.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said gently, biting her lip so as not to laugh aloud.

_I can't help it…it's too funny!_

Kagome lowered herself in front of the hanyou, shivering a little as the damp spread through her skirt. But she wasn't paying that any attention. The look on Inuyasha's face was captivating.

"You know, I think your face will always stay like that," Kagome teased. Inuyasha blinked, his golden eyes focusing on Kagome.

"Nani? What's wrong with my face?"

Kagome giggled, her laughter tinkling through the air like the summer showers.

"You've been wearing that look ever since 'it' happened! You even stayed the same as you were killing Naraku!"

Inuyasha's bemused expression only deepened.

Kagome beamed, scooting forward so she was leaning against Inuyasha.

"How did you expect me to react? He's…he…hates humans!"

Kagome's eyes shined as she remembered the scene.

"He clearly doesn't hate Rin!"

Inuyasha didn't respond, and lapsed into thought once again.

Kagome giggled again.

"I don't know why you're so shocked, Inuyasha. It was only a kiss,"

The hanyou turned to Kagome furiously, a light blush creeping across his features.

"Only a –that's not the point! It was Sesshomaru! And he kissed a human! In front of everyone!"

Kagome shrugged, still unable to see what the problem was.

"If you makes you feel better, maybe he didn't kiss her. Maybe he was retrieving a gumball with his tongue,"

Inuyasha's blush turned scarlet, and after a minute, he crossed his arms, muttering,

"Sesshomaru doesn't know what gumballs are, baka,"

Kagome's lip curled into a grin at Inuyasha's obvious embarrassment.

"If you didn't like it, maybe you shouldn't have stood there with your mouth open and watched for half an hour,"

"Shut up,"

Kagome contained another fit of laughter, giggling into her hand. Inuyasha glanced at her, frowning a little, his puppy dog ears twitching like mad.

"What are you so happy about anyway?"

Kagome pretended to think, touching her finger with her lip.

"Well, apart from destroying Naraku, restoring the shikon-no-tama, and seeing an unlikely couple so obviously in love? Nothing, I guess!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "You think they're in love?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "No, I think Sesshomaru kissed Rin because he really hates her, and he was upset that she wasn't dead,"

Inuyasha poked Kagome's arm, "You're in a sarcastic mood today,"

"And you're in a strange one. Now come back to Yumi's hut before you catch a cold!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but Kagome pressed a finger to his lips.

"Hai, hai, I know- hanyou don't catch colds- just humour me, ok?"

"Keh," Inuyasha resorted to his favourite phrase, slightly unnerved at how easily Kagome could read his mind. Though, at the same time, it gave him a warm feeling inside, that he only ever experienced with the time travelling miko.

"Neh, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked suddenly, her eyes fixed on the floor,

"Did you mean what you said today?"

Inuyasha blinked, "You mean…when I said that even though the tama was finished, I still wanted to see you?"

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha finished his rushed sentence.

"Ano…iya, I meant about when you said- if it had been…our child…and I had been killed…"

Kagome's voice was low, but Inuyasha picked up every word easily. He shifted a little, and since Kagome was leaning against him, she felt his discomfort.

"It's okay," she said, "You don't need to say anything…"

"Kagome," Inuyasha slipped his arm around her waist, drawing her closer. Kagome froze as he tilted her head upwards. Her almond eyes grew greatly, and her mouth opened slightly as Inuyasha softly pressed his lips against hers.

-----------------------------------------------

"She's asleep,"

Sayuri looked up from moon's dancing reflection on the water. She had been deep in thought, and hadn't even heard anyone come up behind her. Sayuri turned, wincing a little at the pain that shot through her bones.

"Does it still hurt?" Hayai settled down beside her, swiping a few stray blonde hairs out his green grass eyes.

"Not really," Sayuri gave him a small smile, rubbing her arm absentmindedly,

"It just drained a lot of my energy,"

Hayai nodded, cupping his chin in his palm as he gazed into the rippling water, clear as glass.

Sayuri sighed, her eyes closing as she spoke.

"That little girl, Yumi. I seemed to upset her somewhat…"

Hayai blinked, startled out his gazing.

"Yumi? Ah, you mean when we arrived?"

Sayuri nodded, remembering the way the little girl's face had lit up when Hayai had been carrying her into the hut.

_I'd only just awoken when I heard her shout excitedly, "Oneesan!"_

"_It's not her,"_

_Then the hysterical crying had begun, and the darkness claimed me once again_.

"It's because you look like her sister," Hayai said, a slightly pained expression on his features, "I guess she saw me carrying you, and assumed…mainly because you have the same hairstyle that she too, wore,"

Sayuri gasped as Hayai trailed off, stumbling over his words.

"Gomen! I'll take it out!" Sayuri's fingers flew to the white flower that held one plait in place.

"Don't," Hayai touched her wrist, and unwound her hand from the ornament,

"I like it the way it is,"

Sayuri nodded, looking away from his grass green eyes.

"So this is what love does to you," Hayai contemplated aloud.

"Nani?" Sayuri asked sharply, looking at the thoughtful leopard.

"Us two, I mean. Both without our loves, both looking to the same moon,"

Sayuri smiled a little as she played with the bottom of her plait.

"So, what do you plan to do? Are you going to take Yumi back to your tribe?"

Hayai laughed, crossing his legs,

"To be honest, I think she's scared shitless of me- I can't imagine how she'll cope with a whole tribe! And anyway, how would it work? A youkai like me, and a little girl like her, travelling together?"

"Why not?" asked Sayuri, turning to him. "Sesshomaru and Rin managed, didn't they?"

"Huh," Hayai grunted, "That's because she wasn't scared of youkai. Yumi's a different story! She needs a mother figure, not a member of a pack,"

Sayuri rested her head on her raised knees, seeing faces from the past in the moon's milky disc.

"She's like my little sister," Sayuri said softly, "She was scared too,"

Hayai glanced at the girl, and smiled.

"You're not, though?"

Sayuri looked at him with soulful hazel eyes.

"No,"

"So, what do you plan to do?"

Sayuri sighed into the material of her kimono, as different ideas tumbled around her mind.

"I'm not sure yet,"

"Come with me,"

Sayuri blinked at Hayai.

"Excuse me?"

Hayai leaned over, taking Sayuri's hand in his.

"Why not? Yumi likes you, and you're one of the best fighters I've ever met. I'm sure there's a perfect place near my tribe where you could open a sword forgery,"

"Hayai," Sayuri said gently, "You know I'm not her,"

Hayai smiled, "I know. I'm not him either. But if we're both going to be lonely, why not do it together?"

---------------------------------

The thunder started with a mighty clap and clamour. Rin jumped, but a clawed hand through her hair calmed her down.

"It's alright," spoke a low voice, "It won't hurt you,"

The cave was dark, yet Rin could make out the ring of fluff that was around the two of them, keeping out the cold. Two beacons of shimmering gold gazed down at her, and a sheet of silky white hair brushed her bare skin.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin whispered, smiling. The lightening illuminated the cave, throwing shadows of horns from Sesshomaru's discarded armour on the walls.

Rin shifted a little, the thick kimono underneath her kissing her back, making the hair on her flesh prickle. Sesshomaru leaned down, lowering himself gently on top of her.

Rin closed her eyes as his lips rested on hers, and her hand entwined with his. Their hair mingled in contrast, stark white traced with raven smoulders.

Demon and Human.

Though the thunder continued to roar, inside the cave all was still. There were only the sounds of heavy breathing, and racing hearts.

Rin wrapped her arms around her protector, the being who solely brought her back into the world and cared about her. The one who always saved her.

Sesshomaru wound his single arm around his happiness, the only human who had showed him any attention and never feared him in the slightest. The one who always made him smile.

As he looked at her now, he could see the traces of the little girl he had once cared for. Her sparkling almond eyes and carefree smile reminded him of days past. Her body though, was completely woman, and as Sesshomaru honoured it, he realised something.

"Perhaps your youth being stolen wasn't such a bad thing," Sesshomaru commented, brushing Rin's hair out of her eyes. Rin raised herself up on her elbows, so her chest was pressing against the inu youkai.

"What are you saying?" she asked smirking, running a finger down his side,

"You've still to do that!"

-----------------------------

**The end!**

**I know what you're going to say. **

**NO LEMON?**

**Gomen! But I thought that'd a little unbelievable! (Plus I'm rubbish at them!) (.);**

**BUT WAIT!**

**When you review (believe me, you'll want after you've read this bit)**

**Tell me what kinda one-shot you want- you know, a blast from the past, Sesshy and Rin's life a few years later, or even a lemon! And whatever is the most popular choice is the one I'll do a one-shot for!**

**So review please!**

**Arigato to everyone whose read and reviewed. I can't believe how well this fic has done! You guys are great! Love you all, and remember and keep an eye on my other work! At the minute I'm writing Not the Only One, but there's still plenty more to come!**

**Now time for your last review lol!**

**Odi et amo: Glad you've enjoyed it! Arigato for all your reviews! **

**Inuyasha'swife15: Hehe, I do you rock. But so do you! Arigato for all your reviews!**

**Yasha-Luver22: Eeks! You are going to kill me, aren't you? I'm so sorry, but I'm really not in the mood for writing a lemon, plus you wouldn't want to read it, as I'm rubbish at them! But arigato for all your reviews anyways!**

**Whisperedthoughts: Well, I'm glad you were so taken with Sayuri- as you se, she's got her little bit in the epilogue too! I'm so happy you liked this story so much and hoped you liked this chapter too! Arigato for all your reviews!**

**Sansho: Lol it has came really quickly eh? Arigato for all your reviews!**

**Phoenix-hazel363: I'm so pleased you liked it as much as you did… Arigato for all your reviews!**

**Final breath: Unfortunately not- but I hoped you enjoyed it anyways! Arigato for all your reviews! **

**Mushrambolover: Lol I'm afraid I have so much on my plate that I couldn't do that in the near future- though maybe a one shot or two!**

**Babegalanime: Arigato for reviewing!**

**Inu-Baby18: Lol she's very tricky eh? Arigato for all your reviews!**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38: Lol, arigato! And arigato for all your reviews!**

**Likitopia: Hehe, it was pretty smart eh? Arigato for all your reviews!**

**Thoughts13: Sesshytastic! Lol love that word! Arigato for all your reviews!**

**Simplyelena: I know- but I didn't want to drag it on! Arigato for all your reviews!**

**Asuka-Angel-21: Well, you could say that! Arigato for all your reviews! **

**Crimson Sakura Princess: Well, I can't make any promises- to be honest Rin Sesshy is a hard couple to write for me, but there might be oneshots! And look out for my other fics too! Arigato for all your reviews!**

**DearestDaughterofDarkness: Oh, bribes eh? Lol a review is the best bribe for me! **

**LadyFluffy05: Glad you enjoyed! Hope you liked the epy too! Arigato for all your reviews!**

**Arc-an Angel: I'm glad you enjoyed- hope you read it all the way through! **

**TheFoxGirlKitsune: Glad you like! And out interest, from your name, you'd like my other fic Not the Only one too! (cos Yoko is in it, from YYH, an he is the sexiest kitsune alive!)**

**Tahsara: Hope you enjoyed! Arigato for all your reviews!**

**KagomeHig715: Lol glad you liked! Arigato for all your reviews!**

**Marie: Oh you're too kind! Hope you liked this chappy!**

**AnimeJunkie111: Glad to hear it! Hope it met your expectations! **


End file.
